Midnight Affair
by pinkprincess13310
Summary: In Eclipse, Jasper explained how he and Alice met in the diner in Philadelphia. This story explains how they met, fell in love, how they had met the Cullens for the first time, and how they came to be today. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my second FanFic!! I hope you like this story a lot!! I thin this first chapter is a little dull but i promise the next ones will be a lot better! Also, the other story i am writing is called Maria Returns! I encourage all of you to read it! Everyone who has reviewed it says they love it!! Well... Enjoy!! :)**_

Chapter 1

Meeting

Jasper POV

It was just past dawn this morning. The sky was gray and there was a light drizzle that was falling lightly to the ground. I had finally reached Philadelphia. I had just visited with Peter and Charlotte and decided to be alone for a while.

It was mid January and so the light drizzle would be could and hard against any humans face. I could see my breath as I exhaled and knew that it was definitely cold.

I was sitting at the base of a tree and was looking down into the deep lake in front of me. As I looked at myself I could see that my eyes were pitch black and had noticeable purple bruises underneath them.

I tried to rarely hunt now, it wearies me very much. I don't get pleasure from feeding from humans anymore because I can feel what they feel.

When I was changed I had a special ability that allowed me to feel the emotions around me and be able to influence the mood to others around me as well. Whenever I hunted I could feel the human's pain and fear and it made me feel awful. I have gone about two and a half weeks without feeding and that is dangerous because I may cause an accident that I would not be proud of. Sadly, I have found no other way of life that can make this easier on me so I still continue to kill the innocent anyway.

I decided that I needed to hunt so I got up from where I was sitting and walked towards the town not to far away. I soon neared a little diner in the middle of town and thought that this will do.

Once I entered I realized that there were too many people here. I took a quick whiff of air and realized that there weren't just humans here.

My eyes soon landed on a lady that was sitting on a stool by the counter. She had short spiky dark brown hair and was very petite, almost pixie-like. She looked like she was in her teenage years. She was wearing jeans and a designer jacket that went a little past her thighs. She had pearl earrings in each ear and had a pearl necklace around her neck as well.

She hopped off her stool and started walking. My jaw dropped at how graceful she moved; it seemed as if she was dancing. Then I realized that she was walking towards me.

This made me tense involuntary. A vampire never approached me the way that she was walking towards me. Her emotions were happy and excited and this mad me relax a little bit.

She stopped in front of me and smiled. "You have kept me waiting a long time" she said as she looked at me and then zeroed in on my eyes. She had the most beautiful smile on her face that had me staring at her in awe.

I breathed in lightly and looked at her normally. "I'm sorry ma'am" I spoke to her in an apologetic tone and I heard my southern accent peak as I said these words to her.

Then out of nowhere she stuck out her hand and looked at me expectantly. Her eyes were silently pleading for I don't know what. I assessed her emotions again and felt happiness, content, and… love? The last one confused me a little because she didn't even know me.

Something about her made me feel better and I seemed to make up my mind. I brought my hand out to hers and they joined each other.

"Will you come with me?" she asked in a more confident tone as she looked at me with certainty.

"Where are we going? I don't even know your name" I said to her a little confused. Her eyes then sparked with understanding and she led us to an empty booth.

"My name is Alice" she said with a smile on her face that was perfect. She sat down on the opposite seat from me. I then noticed that our hands were still linked on the table.

"I am-" I started to say who I was but she cut me off easily with the light bell-like voice of hers.

"Jasper Whitlock" she completed for me. She smiled as I looked at her confused as to how she knew my name.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked her as I shifted to sit up straight in the chair as I focused on her more.

"When I was changed I acquired the ability to see into the future. It doesn't work all the time though; it has to be a concrete decision. Otherwise the visions change multiple times until the real outcome is made. When I had…woken up I guess you could say; I saw a vision of your face. Then I received another one that had me and you together" she said as the hesitancy came back into her voice.

She had seen us together? And by the sound of how she said this we were happy? I had so many questions to ask her but before I opened my mouth she stopped me.

"I had seen you and me-" she paused looking at me as if waiting for me to be frightened of her. "I saw us together. We were happy and we were with others like us. That is when I decided that I didn't want to be alone. So I found this place that I had found in my vision of where I would see you first and came here in hopes that I would be able to meet you someday" she finished as she stared at me once more.

I nodded and let everything set in. I didn't want to be alone either. I had never wanted to be alone, but my depression forced me away from others. Something about Alice made me feel better as a person. It felt like the depression was dissipating and it made me feel happier. I smiled fondly at her.

"You said your name was Alice. What is your last name?" I asked her quietly as I leaned forward a little and gazed at her eyes. They were gold, how was that even possible?

"I don't remember my human life. All I remember is me waking up in Mississippi in the woods outside of a small town. There was no one there around me, I was alone and I didn't know what to do" she whispered as she looked down at her lap.

Sadness, discomfort, and anger rolled off of her. "Did I upset you?" I asked her gently and with apology. She looked up at me and shook her head slightly.

"No, of course not. It just makes me upset to not be able to know how my human life was. I wish that I did, I would have so much more to tell you about me. I'm sorry" she murmured to me quietly.

I looked at her and her face was heartbreaking. I noticed that our hands were still clasped on the table and I gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She looked up at me and smiled slightly. I sent waves of calm toward her and she sighed quietly.

"Thank you" she whispered to me. She smiled and giggled as she saw my facial expression. Her laugh was beautiful and it sounded as if she were singing.

"For what?" I asked her as I grinned slightly.

"You calmed me down, a lot, and so I said thank you" she said as if I should have guessed that on my own.

"How do you know about that?" I asked her.

"I have seen it. You use it mainly when people are frantic and you calm them down quite easily" she answered lightly.

"Oh" was all I said in response.

We were silent for a moment and then she stood. "Now that I have explained some things about me, will you come with me?" she asked tenderly.

I stood up with her and smiled. "Yes, I don't want to be alone either" I replied.

Her smile widened and she gave my hand a squeeze. "Thank you so much" she whispered as we walked out the door of the diner.

It was now raining and it was very windy. There were very few people on the street and the people that were there had umbrellas and heavy raincoats on.

Alice led us to the trees and soon found a dry clearing and sat down. I followed and sat down across from her. She released my hand and smiled.

"I have a question" I started as I looked into her golden topaz eyes.

"What?" she asked me as she raised her eyebrows delicately.

"Your eyes they are gold. How do you do that?" I asked her.

"I hunt differently then you do. Instead of hinting humans I hunt animals" she answered my question easily.

"You can do that?" I asked her in awe.

"Yes and you can too. Animals taste nothing like humans but it still helps with the hunger. It still somewhat satisfies you" she told me.

I nodded and looked up at the trees around me. Then I sighed. I would like to try that.

"We can try it now if you want to, you're eyes are black anyways" she told me. It shocked me a little that she knew what I was thinking but then again she could see the future.

I nodded and stood up and offered her a hand. She smiled and took it without thinking about it and was at my side.

We ran farther into the forest and then she stopped us both. "Can you smell it? It smells very light and different but it is there" she said.

I nodded and inhaled deeply. I could smell a faint scent of blood, it definitely wasn't human. She released my hand then and I ran off to find where the scent was coming from.

I soon found a deer a couple of yards away eating a patch of grass. I slowly stalked forward and soon enough I was close enough to get it. I jumped and when it looked up to late. I quickly snapped its neck and drank the contents inside of it. When I finished I quickly disposed of it.

When I turned around Alice was appearing out of the trees with a smile plastered on her face. She came up to me, "See, I knew you could do it" she whispered and gave me a hug.

I tensed as she made this physical contact. I had never really been hugged in my vampire life before and it made me feel odd. Something about Alice wanted me to wrap my arms around her and never let go. I slightly hugged her back. Then she pulled away.

"I'm sorry" she stuttered as she took a step back. Then she opened her mouth to explain. "I just feel that I have known you for so long and I have forgotten that you barely know me, my apologies" she stated.

I just nodded. I didn't mind that much; it just felt different to me. I held out my hand and she smiled and took it. We walked for a while not really paying any attention to where we were going and then Alice turned to me.

"I am so glad I found you. I had been waiting there for a long time now" she said to me as she looked up at my face.

Before I could say anything her eyes glazed over and she went limp. Before she fell completely to the ground I caught her and held her in my arms.

"Alice?" I asked her as I shook her gently. What was wrong with her? "Alice?" I spoke again a little louder as she didn't respond the first time. Then she stirred.

"What happened?" I asked as I looked down at her.

"Oh, I never explained this to you. When I have my visions, sometimes I tend to loose all control and it is as if I was asleep or something like that" she said as if nothing has happened.

"You scared me" I said as I hugged her tightly against me. It had only been about seven hours with her and it felt like I knew her so well and I was sp comfortable around her. I released her slowly making sure that she didn't fall again.

"I'm fine" she reassured me as I let her go.

"What did you see?" I asked her.

"I saw the Cullens. Well not all of them, Edward was away hunting" she said. "We were there too" she added.

"What were we doing?" I asked.

"We were all sitting around it looked like a conference table and we were all laughing. I don't know what we were laughing at though" she replied.

"Where do they live?" I questioned her.

"I don't know where they live now, but when we meet them they will be in Denali, Alaska I think" she answered.

"Wait, how long have you been waiting for me?" I asked.

"I have been waiting for you for about eleven years now" she replied. "I was afraid that you would never be there and I would be alone" she added as she looked down.

I looked at her and grinned. "Well, you found me" I murmured as I shifted closer to her and squeezed her small hand that fit perfectly in mine.

I looked down at her and I felt so many emotions rolling off of her. I felt reassurance, happiness, comfort, and the one that took over the most was love. These emotions were directed at me.

And the part that confused me the most is that I felt the same about her. I think that I love her.

_**So, what do you think? Review me and tell me. If you have any ideas or whatever review me and tell me. I also except PM's so you can do that too. Please REVIEW!!!! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hope you like this chapter. I tried to get this chapter out quick because i didn't like how the first chapter started. I hope this one is better. :)**_

Chapter 2

Explaining

Alice POV

Jasper and I were sitting by a pond. My back was against the base of a tree and he was right beside me. Our hands were linked and he had a small smile on his face. I had never seen him smile in my visions and this made me feel good that he was smiling now and I got to see it.

"Well, you know a lot about me, well all that I know that I can tell you. I want to know what your past was like" I said to him. I then felt him tense up and go rigid beside me. "You don't have to, if you don't want to" I told him

"No its fine, and anyways it is only fair" he said as he looked down at me.

"I was born in Texas in 1843 and joined the Confederate States Army in 1861 to serve in the Civil War. I was 17 about to turn 18 when I joined. Due to my charismatic personality, I ascended through the ranks quickly. I was the youngest soldier in such high ranks" he said as he looked as if he was deep in thought. He gazed up at the trees and sighed heavily and then turned his gaze to me.

"I was turned into a vampire in 1863 by a vampire named Maria when I was 20 years old. She had two companions named Lucy and Nettie that were with her when she found me. As a vampire, I gained the ability to sense and manipulate the emotions of those around me. Recognizing my high rank in the army, Maria decided to change me into a vampire to help her claim territory in Monterrey. My responsibility was to train young vampires. After about forty years of this, I grew weary of the lifestyle and joined an old friend, Peter, and his mate Charlotte. I left the two eventually, not wanting to feed on humans because I could feel the prey's emotions as they died" he finished and looked down at the ground.

When I knew he was finished speaking I spoke up. "I wish I was able to remember everything from my human life" I murmured as I looked down at our linked hands. "I would be able to tell you so much more about me" I added.

"You're lucky. I wish I couldn't remember my past life. I stay at the same age forever while I see my family slowly die off and I can't do anything about it" he whispered.

"But you know who your family was. You have the good memories that you had together and you get to remember those special moments" I told him. "I have nothing to start with. I wish I knew who they were" I sighed as I looked off about three-hundred yards into the distance.

"Do you know how old you are?" he asked me suddenly.

"Nineteen" I answered him with confidence.

"How do you know that?" he asked me.

"When I had come out of my trance there was a note in my left hand. I still have it now. I keep it just in case I find out something about my human life that would lead me to the letter that was left for me. Would you like to read it?" I asked him as I pulled it out of my coat pocket.

He nodded and I handed it to him. He unfolded the gentle paper and held it with both hands and started to read it aloud.

_Alice;_

_I am so sorry that I did this to you. I had no other choice. I can not tell you why I had to do it because the reason is too dangerous for you to know and I don't need you searching for the answers. You must understand that I did this for your own good and I had to keep you safe somehow and I felt that this was the only way for me to do so. Also, I am sorry for not being able to be here when you wake up from your transformation. I hope that you will forgive me. I can only give you this information. Your name is Alice and you are nineteen years old. You were born in 1901. The date that I changed you was March 3, 1920. I can't give you anymore information and I am sorry for that too. Be safe._

He finished reading the note and handed it back to me. "They really didn't want you to know who you were and it sounds like they knew that you would loose your memory of being human" he stated as he looked at me with apology in his eyes.

"But why would they do that?" I asked somewhat to myself.

"Maybe they were trying to protect you from something" he said quietly as he was once again deep in thought.

I sighed. The rain was starting to pick up and I could now see that it was wetting my clothes. I stood up and pulled him up with me. "I need to go get my stuff from the hotel that I am staying at, you don't have to come if you don't want to" I told him. I didn't want to scare him away or make him feel uncomfortable.

"I don't mind" he informed me politely. We walked back to the city and she led me to a three story hotel. We walked inside and she led me down a hall and stopped at a door in the middle of the hall. She opened the door and I followed her inside.

She closed the door behind me and went into the back room. I leaned against the wall as she rummaged around in her small backpack and grabbed her small tote bag. She finally pulled out a key card and a credit card. She then put her small backpack on and grabbed her tote bag. She looked at me and headed to the door once again. "Are you ready?" she asked me.

"Yes ma'am" I answered as I grabbed the door for her and she smiled and went into the hall again. We went to the front desk and she checked out. The man behind the desk was gaping at her for the longest before he actually checked her room out. She handed him the card and in a minute he handed it back to her.

"You have a nice day" he said as we walked away from the counter and out the double doors of the hotel.

Where are we going?" he asked me and that made me stop in my tracks. I really had no idea where we were going. I had never planned out what would happen what I found him and he had decided to come with me.

"I really don't know" I admitted as I stared up at him. "I had never thought about what I would do when I found you" I admitted honestly.

He nodded and turned so he was facing me. "I really don't care where we go" he said to me. This made me smile because I felt like he was going to be with me wherever I went.

I nodded and laced my hand into his and walked on until I was pulled away into a vision.

_Jasper and I checked into a hotel as the sun came out. It looked like it was still in Philadelphia. Then I looked around and it was in the same area that we were in now. The sun stayed out for the rest of the day and we checked out the next morning._

I came out of the vision and felt a set of arms wrapped around me securely. I looked up to see Jasper looking down at me worriedly. I got to my feet again and took his hand again. I looked up at the sky and the clouds were starting to thin and the rain had completely stopped. "Vision" I told him as he released his grip on me. "The sun is about to come out" I told him and he nodded in understanding.

"Well, where do you want to go then?" he asked me.

"Well, I saw us checking into a hotel for the rest of the day. It looked like… like that place right there" I replied as I pointed to a hotel across the street from us. He nodded and we walked across the street and through the doors.

We walked up to the counter and waited for about thirteen seconds for one of the workers to show up. A lady with light blonde hair and blue eyes came up and assisted us. "Hello" she said kindly as she looked at the two of us. She looked at me and then gaped at Jasper for what seemed like forever. "What can I do for you?" she asked but I think the question was directed more to him than to the both of us.

I spoke up then. "We would like a room please" I answered her. She peaked in my direction and then turned back to Jasper and nodded. I sighed in frustration and was about to pull out my credit card when Jasper reached into his pocket and got out his wallet. He pulled out a credit card like mine except his was platinum and handed it to the lady behind the counter. She took it easily and stared at him once more. She turned away and fumbled with some papers and that is when I smelt it.

The girl yanked her hand back and sucked on her finger. There was blood on the sheet of paper that was just in her hand. "Shit" she muttered and then turned around to look at us again.

"Hold your breath" I told Jasper behind clenched teeth. He had already smelt it though. His eyes had turned black and he was clutching at the counter with so much force that it would soon break in his grasp. The girl then turned around once more to go get a room key. I turned to Jasper and took his hand and held it tightly. He started to shift and a low growl was coming from his throat.

I didn't know how I was going to stop this from happening so I took his other hand and turned him so he was looking at me. "Look at me, Jasper" I said. He turned his gaze to me and I could see the pain in his eyes. He didn't want for this to happen but it was taking over him. "Just hold your breath and we will be out of her soon, I promise" I whispered to him.

The girl then returned with the key and his card. I quickly grabbed them both. "Thank you" I said to her kind of in a rude tone and turned pulling Jasper with me. Once we turned to corner there was a door that led to outside and I went in that direction. I opened the door and that is when Jasper relaxed. He took a deep breath of the fresh air and then nodded towards me. We walked back inside and opened the door to our room. I shut the door behind us and turned to him.

"I am so sorry" I whispered to him. "I should have seen that this was going to happen, I should have known" I sighed. He sat down on the couch and I sat down next to him.

"This isn't your fault. I should have better control when a thing like this happens" he replied. I crossed my legs on the couch and turned so I was facing him. "Thank you for helping me" he added as he smiled at me.

"I would do it any day" I told him.

"How do you do it" he asked. "Isn't it hard to just live off of animal blood?" he asked me as he looked at his hands.

I took his hand and he looked up to me. "It's not without practice. I used to slip up all the time when I first started, but u got used to it. You will too it will take time just like it did for me. It's not easy at first, but I am here for you and I always will be" I murmured to him.

"What if never does?" he asked.

"It will and you need to have more confidence in yourself if you are going to do it" I reminded him gently.

"You said that you had seen us with a family, can you tell me about them?" he asked me trying to change the subject..

"The Cullens. They are very nice and will welcome us when we meet them. Carlisle is the head of the family; he takes charge of what goes on. He is a very nice person. He had blonde hair and is about six feet tall. He is about two-hundred and fifty years old. He used to be with the Volturi, but left because he didn't like that they killed so often. It's really cool too; he works at a hospital and has no problem with the smell. His wife Esme, she has a dark red hair color and is about five foot six. She had killed herself when her baby had died and Carlisle had found her and changed her. They soon married each other" I spoke softly.

"Edward is their first adoptive son. He is older than Esme in vampire years but he is originally seventeen years old. He was born in the same year I was but suffered from Spanish influenza in 1918. Carlisle was his doctor and was in his mother's room. She was dying from the sickness and she knew that he could save her son. She begged him to keep him from dying and Carlisle thought that this would be a good opportunity so he would not have to live alone. He entered Edward's hospital room and saw that he was dying from it as well. Carlisle thought that he was already dead but decided to give it a shot. He took him away from the hospital and three days later Edward was one of us. They lived with each other for a couple of years and then he left because he didn't like living that way. He returned ten years later to Carlisle and met Esme. They haven't split up since then. Edward doesn't have a mate though and this makes him unhappy and somewhat angry with himself although he doesn't want to admit it" I continued on with a sad smile planted on my face.

"Rosalie and Emmett were the last to join the family. Rosalie had been raped and badly hurt and her fiancé had left her in the street to die. Carlisle smelt the blood spill and went to see what was going on. He found her and took her back to the house. He bit her and put her in the room. She screamed a lot and Carlisle always apologized to her. She soon gave up and stayed silent until she finished with the transformation. They told her what she was and she was clearly unhappy. She doesn't want this life. Emmett is her husband. She had found him one day when she as hunting by herself. A bear was mauling him and he was practically slaughtered. She ran him back to the Cullens. She didn't think she would be able to make it though, but soon enough she did and Carlisle turned him as well. Emmett and Rosalie soon fell in love and got married. Though I think their relationship is a little unstable because she would trade their marriage for he to be human again and that doesn't feel right to me" I stated.

"That is pretty much all I know about them. They are a very nice family and love each other like they were actually siblings" I finished with a smile.

"You said that you had seen us with them. Can you explain some more to me about that?" he asked me finally.

I nodded. "When we meet them your eyes will be completely golden and I think it will be late winter to early spring considering the weather when we meet them. I know all of this because this vision is set and stone and nothing changes in it so I know I am doing everything right so it actually happens" I answered his question.

"Do we like it there?" he asked me patiently.

"Yes, a lot. You and Emmett have and amazing bond and you two act like brothers. All of us get along with each other when we are there. "Also, we were…" I trailed off because I didn't want to pressure him or make him feel uneasy.

"We were what?" he asked as he looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

I sighed. "We had wedding rings on our left hands" I replied as I looked down. I shouldn't have said anything, now I don't know if he will want to come with me anymore.

"You mean that we as in you and me were married when we met them?" he asked with his eyebrows raised and a smell smile was on his face. Something about how he said this gave me confidence.

I nodded. "Yes we were" I replied as returned his gaze. I knew he could feel my emotions and I minus well tell him. "Since the first day that I had seen you in the vision I knew that we were made for each other. Now that I have met you the feeling is even stronger than it was before. I really do love you" I admitted as I looked at him.

He was silent for a moment and then he inhaled. "When you had come up to me in the diner your presence seemed to make me feel better. I think I love you too. I know I love you" he said as he looked back at me.

I gasped and then smiled at him. I could feel the love coming off of him. I reached my hand up to his cheek "You do mean it" I whispered to him.

"Of course I do" he murmured as he lifted his hand up to mine and engulfed it in his own.

Everything was starting to mend into place for me.

_**Well, they said the magic words!! **_

_**Review and tell me what you think of his chapter!! I don't think i will post another chapter until i have ten reviews so i know what people think. So the quicker i get my ten reviews the quicker you get to read the next chapter!! REVIEW!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry, it took me a while to update, i am trying to finish my last story. Enjoy!! R&R!**_

Chapter 3

Complications

Jasper POV

It has been two weeks since I met Alice in the diner. Alice and I were now in Warren Philadelphia and were staying in a hotel during most of the day because the sun was out. We were going to go hunting in Allegheny National Park once the sun set and was far behind the trees.

Alice was lying on her stomach on the bed as her right hand flew across the page of a sketchbook slowly revealing a picture that she had gotten a vision of earlier. I was sitting beside her on the floor as she quickly finished the picture and turned to look at me. I looked at her puzzled expression and then the drawing and recognized the picture immediately.

"That is Peter and Charlotte" I told her. Her eyes sparked and she smiled. Then she sat up and held the drawing of the couple in her right hand.

"I get to meet them" she said as her voice squeaked with excitement. I chuckled at how excited she was and calmed her down a little bit. "You are going to take me up to New York tomorrow and we will go visit them" she said as she told me about the vision she had.

"If you would like to meet them, of course. I can check us out later tonight and we can start heading there way" I told her.

"Thank you" she squealed excitedly. She was always so happy and it always rubbed of on me. I smiled at her. Then she hugged me and I wrapped my arms around her gently. I pulled away after a few moments and I could feel her slight disappointment.

I had only known her for two weeks and it didn't feel right to touch her that way. That was how I was, a southern gentlemen, as everyone called it. Alice did understand slightly but I knew that it was harder for her to understand it all because she didn't remember her human life.

Alice and I knew we both loved each other very much. I know I had these feelings for her I didn't show it physically and she silently accepted that. We could feel if off of the other easily and that is what we used to tell one another how much we cared. Our bond was remarkable for only two weeks and it surprised me because I had never had a relationship with anyone over many years and I had received it the day I met her.

Alice got off the bed and glided over to the bag that was by her backpack. Alice had insisted on shopping yesterday and I of course said yes but I had no idea what I was getting into.

She loved to shop. She could do that all day. She made it easy though and looked ahead so she could find what she was looking for. She even picked out an outfit for me, well two actually. She picked out one that she liked on me and I picked out one for myself.

She grabbed the bag and went into the bathroom to change clothes. She was in there for all of thirty seconds and came out and looked in the mirror. "What do you think?" she turned away from the mirror and glanced at me doubtfully.

She was wearing a spaghetti strap dress that was pink, red, and white. The fabric ended at her tiny knees and it hugged her body perfectly. The skirt part of the dress puffed out slightly and had a white strip lining the bottom.

"I think you look amazing" I answered her with a smile and a nod. She smiled and turned back to look in the mirror. Then she walked over to the bed once again and sat so her legs were crossed and the bottom of the dress made a small circle around her.

"What are they like?" she asked me suddenly as she looked in my direction.

"I had visited with them the day before I met you. They live in New York at the moment but are planning on moving very soon because there are too many other vampires living in that area and there are always problems with them. As the population goes up more vampires show up there as well. They live in a small town outside of the big city and far away from the humans' homes which lessens the chance of them seeing the others" I told her.

"Peter has light blonde hair and has burgundy eyes. He is about my height and had no special abilities. Charlotte is his mate and she is about your height and has blonde hair as well. They met when I was with Maria. Those two have helped me a lot" I murmured.

"I have seen that" she whispered. "You have been through a lot" she added quietly.

The sun was now down and I stood up in one quick movement and started walking towards the door. "I am going to check us out" I told her and she nodded quickly.

I went up to the desk and there was a man standing there. He smiled politely. "How may I help you?" he asked.

"I just need to check out" I replied as I handed him my card. He took it and returned it in about thirty-seven seconds. He handed me a receipt and smiled once again.

"Thank you for choosing us, have a nice evening" he told me as I started to walk away from the counter. I entered the room once more and saw Alice ready to go.

She smiled and picked up her tote and backpack. I held the door for her and she walked through the door and into the hall. I was at her side and she took my hand and we left the hotel.

We reached the trees after a fifteen minute human-paced walk and started to run at vampire speed in the direction of New York. Alice knew exactly where to go so we matched each other's pace as we ran towards our destination.

After about three hours of continuous running we crossed over into New York. It was now eleven-ten. We continued running for about ten more minutes then Alice stopped.

She spun around and looked around her and then turned back to me. "Uh oh" I heard her faintly whisper. I felt a trace of fear come off of her.

"What's wrong? What did you see? Alice?" I asked her as she stayed completely still. Then she looked up at me.

"Vampires, four of them, all male. They know we are here and if we keep going in the direction we are now it will be worse. They know we are here though. They have been following us for about three minutes now" she murmured.

We both heard something and our eyes flickered in front of us. Quickly nearing us at an inhuman speed were four two vampires. Then Alice turned behind her and I looked as well. I saw the other two coming from that direction.

Alice gripped my hand and sighed. They were now yards away from us and soon the came to a stop.

"Hello" Alice asserted herself into the conversation. She smiled brightly and tried showing no fear but it was evident in her emotions.

One of the males looked at her and then his mouth turned into a grin. I didn't like the emotions coming from this guy so I inched closer to Alice.

"Well hello, little lady" he answered her as the other one stared her down. The other two came to face us as well and they were looking at her as well.

One of the men snorted impatiently and stepped forward. This made me step closer to Alice. "Let's just cut to the chase. You are on our hunting ground" he growled.

"We are not here to hunt we are just passing through" Alice told him quietly with a hint of annoyance in her voice. The man speaking picked up on it as well and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Well, I suggest that you turn around and go back the way you came or someone will get hurt" he said to her as he glared at her.

"Come on man, we could have some fun with her" one of the men said behind him as he pounded his fist with the other two and two cracks filled the air.

Alice stepped back into me seeing what they meant and held my hand. I gripped one hand on the side of her waist gently but protectively as I glared at the four of them.

The man saw this immediately and grinned as he stepped forward. He grabbed her free hand and pulled her towards himself seeming to enjoy this.

"Get your hands off her" I growled as I pushed him away with force so he staggered backwards.

He was on his feet and pulling on Alice once more in a matter of mill-seconds another decided to join in as the other two stood by and watched.

I drew Alice towards me and stepped back "We will leave now" I told them as I gripped Alice tighter. Then the two men stepped forward and shook their heads.

"She can stay with us" one of them said. I noticed that two of them men walked behind us.. Then I felt my hands being yanked away from where they stood and she was pulled backwards.

I growled and spun around. Then two sets of hands grabbed both of my arms. I turned slightly and kicked one of them and yanked my arms away. I turned to see that they had Alice pined and one of the men was on top of her. She had her head turned so it looked like she was looking far into the distance.

I quickly was there and pulled the man off of her and she tried to stand up quickly only to b held in place by the other one with her. She kicked him suddenly with a little force so he had to catch his balance. She got up and was at my side once more.

I grabbed her firmly ad wrapped my arms around her so she wouldn't be able to be yanked away again and faced them. "We will be leaving and you will leave her alone" I hissed quietly.

With that, I turned with her still in my arms and walked quickly away. I let go of Alice slightly and we started to run. I knew they were following and so did Alice. We kept quiet until we heard them turn of into another direction.

Alice slowed until we were both walking at a fast human pace. "We need to watch out for them they are… are trackers" she whispered quietly as she looked behind her. "I see them following us, but it is kind of blurry so it may or may not happen" she murmured.

I nodded. I didn't speak because I was angry and I didn't want her to notice. The emotions coming off of them that were directed towards her were awful and I would have a hard time controlling myself if I saw them again.

Apparently she noticed. She stopped and looked up at me. She took my hand and brought it up so I could see our linked hands but not past my chest. "Don't worry about them, it's over now" she murmured. She leaned against me to where her head was rested on my chest and she brought her free hand around me.

I placed my free hand against the small of her back softly. "You didn't feel what they were feeling towards you, I did and it wasn't very polite" I said to her

"Jasper, not everyone is a southern gentleman, and still they don't care" she said. "Not everyone is like you" she added.

I let go of her and stepped back a little so I was just holding her hand. She sat down on the ground and I sat across from her with my back against a tree. "I know" I answered honestly.

She scooted so she sat right next to me and she leaned against my side. She sighed aloud as I did on the inside. Whenever there was physical contact between the two of us I would feel like I had been shocked. It was a great feeling.

She moved again and this time she was in my lap. I was tingling inside and I loved the feel of her hand as it moved an inch on my hand. I wrapped my arms around her stomach and breathed out tickling her ear. Then I came back to reality.

"Alice, I can't" I said to her as I moved my hands off of her and moved my head away from her neck.

She jumped at me saying that and turned around with shock on her face. She quickly changed her expression so she didn't look disappointed but I knew she did.

"Alice, you know I love you, but…" I stopped looking for the right words.

"What?" she asked quietly. She got off of my lap and turned to look at me.

"I can't do this to you, you don't know how wrong you are for me" I said to her quietly. I felt rejection wash over her in strong waves. "Not like that Alice, you chose me out of all people and I don't deserve this" I murmured.

"Yes you do and I deserve and want you" she replied. "I wouldn't want it any other way" she whispered as she looked into my eyes.

I sighed. This was not a fight that I was going to win so I just dropped it. I was glad that she chose me, I love her so much.

She stood up then ad started walking. "I am ready to meet Peter and Charlotte, let's go" she said as she twirled happily in front of me. I came up to her side and twined hands with her.

She couldn't wait to meet some of my past.

_**So? What did ou think? I better get some reviews!! I am very disappointed that i did not get to 10 reviews for Chapter 2. But since i am such an awesome person, i will let that one slide, but JUST THAT ONE!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thx, readers!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone!! Stephenie Meyer owns everything! Hope you like this chapter!**_

Chapter 4

Alice POV

Jasper and I continued to run until we reached the small town that we were looking for. Jasper and I then disappeared back into the trees and followed a drive that lasted about a mile. As we got closer I started to see the house. It was a two story white house with a basement and there was a stream running behind the house. There were two cars parked in the driveway by the garage door. We slowed to a walk and neared the front door. I took Jasper's hand and he squeezed my hand gently and turned to smile at me. We reached the door as it opened to reveal two vampires.

"Hello Jasper" The man with blonde hair, Peter, announced as he had a genuine smile on his face. They both shook hands and then the small girl with blonde hair stepped forward. Charlotte smiled as well and then they both turned to look at me with confusion. "Who is this?" Peter asked as he looked at me. Charlotte looked between the two of us and her eyes then landed on our linked hands. She turned to Peter and I saw her smile slightly.

Jasper nodded towards the both of them and gestured towards me. "This is Alice, I met her in a diner the day after I visited the two of you" he answered the question easily. He shook hands with Charlotte as he said this.

Then Peter brought his hand in my direction and I shook it and then I did the same with Charlotte's. "It is very nice to meet you, Peter and Charlotte" I said happily as I smiled at both of them. They nodded and gestured for us to come inside. Jasper and I entered the house and followed Peter and Charlotte to their den.

They sat down and Jasper sat down across from them. I sat down next to him and waited patiently. I saw Peter grasp Charlotte's hand and saw the corner of her lips turn up into a smile. Then they focused on the two of us.

"It is so nice for you to drop by, and it is very nice to meet you Alice" Peter amended from where he sat. There was something weird about how he was looking at me and then I noticed that Charlotte had the same expression.

"You two met in Philadelphia?" Charlotte asked as she glanced at Peter once again.

"Yes we did" Jasper answered as he rubbed the back of my hand gently. He must have been testing my emotions because I was invaded by a calm atmosphere.

"You seem different… you look happier" Peter assessed. He looked at his eyes for a moment and they shot up in surprise. Jasper's eyes were no longer blood red; they were a golden orange color with a small gold ring around his eyes. Then Peter looked at my eyes and his expression was slightly shocked. My eyes did look unmoral to the average vampire because they didn't know that other eating habits co-existed other than the human diet

"Your eyes, they are a different color" Peter asked me. "How is that?" he asked gently.

"Instead of feeding off of humans, I feed off of animals. The taste is nowhere near as good but I don't like the thought of killing others" I murmured quietly.

"And I am guessing that you are doing the same, your eyes seem to be transitioning between the two colors" Peter observed.

Jasper nodded. "Yes, I told you both how much the emotions took a toll on me. She told me about this way and I gladly accepted so I could stop feeling my own shame and disappointment" I replied.

Peter nodded. He glanced at a chess board that sat on a table on one side of the room and turned to Jasper. "I was waiting for you to come back, I am ready for my rematch" he said as he chuckled lightly. Jasper nodded and they walked over to where the board was. Peter brought it over to the main table and sat it in between the four of us. He and Jasper seated themselves on the floor and started the game.

Charlotte came to sit next to me. "He is always trying to rematch with Jasper, but he always loses" she whispered as she giggled softly.

I laughed quietly and looked on as I watched hem move their pawns quickly across the board. After about nine minutes Jasper captured Peter's king and the game was over. He smiled as Peter frowned at the board and then they both looked up to the two of us.

"Have you ever played before?" he asked me.

"No, I have never played before but I know how to" I replied. He gestured for me to play him and I nodded happily. I sat where Jasper was sitting moments before and we set up the pieces within a second.

"Ladies first" he nodded towards me with a smile. I looked over the board in a split second and then a vision hit me. I saw the moves of what he was going to do and quickly moved my pawn to where he was planning on going.

He moved and I moved another pawn once more as I saw what he was going to do. The game was over within a minute and thirty two seconds. I looked up to see his jaw dropped and he was staring at the board blankly and with confusion written all over his face.

"How did you do that so quickly? Jasper and I have never finished a game that quickly before" he said as he locked his gaze at me.

What was I supposed to do? Tell him that I saw the moves that he was making before he made them. I wanted to be friends with them so I guess I had to.

"I have a power" I admitted. "I can see into the future, and I saw the moves you were going to make before you actually made them, so I cut them off before that happened" I said.

"Really? You have a power? That is so cool" Charlotte said from behind me. "I always wished I had a power" she sighed.

Peter nodded. "That skill probably comes in handy a lot" he murmured. He smiled and chuckled as he looked at the board and his wiped out pieces.

"Oh, Jasper, I have something to show you. It is up in my study room" he said with an expression of excitement. Jasper nodded and looked down at me.

"I will be back" he whispered so only I could hear him. I let go of his hand and the two of them ascended the stairs.

Charlotte and I stood in the den and then she turned to me with a worried expression. She was about to open her mouth but I was taken away by a vision.

I snapped out of the vision and I re-focused on Charlotte. "I would never hurt him" I whispered. "I would never want to see him in pain" I added in a soft tone.

She looked shocked at how I knew what she was going to say. "I am going to have to remember that you can see the future" she said. "Anyways, I have seen him in pain so many times and I don't want it to happen again. He is like a brother to me and I don't like seeing him upset or hurt" she stated in a small voice.

"I could never do that to him. I love him and I know what he has been through. I would never let anything happen" I whispered.

She nodded and smiled at me. The worry was gone from her face. She looked down and saw that I had my backpack and tote. "You can put those in a room upstairs if you'd like to" she said.

I nodded and she led me up the stairs to a room on the right. She opened the door and smiled at me. I set my things down on the floor by a chair and walked out the door and back into the hall.

We walked down the stairs as Jasper and Peter came out of his study room. They followed behind us and we were one again in the den.

"We are going to go hunting" Peter said as he motioned for Charlotte. "You can stay here if you like" he continued.

"Actually, I needed to go hunting anyways" Jasper replied. "Alice, do you want to come?" he asked. I nodded and walked over to him.

He smiled and when I looked up Peter and Charlotte were gone. Jasper and I ran into the woods behind there house quickly. Then I got a vision.

_We were in a small clearing that was surrounded by trees and I could hear water running nearby, maybe a stream. Jasper and I were there and as I looked across the clearing the four men were quickly walking towards us._

_One of the men had blonde hair and was about five foot eight. His eyes were bright crimson and he had a pale brown shirt on. Another man had bronze hair; he was the leader of the group. His eyes were red as well and he had a devious grin on his face. The next one had black hair and darker eyes but still hinted some red. He was shorter than the others, maybe five foot three. The last man had blonde hair as well as the first one except it was about two shades darker. His eyes were bright red and he was definitely stronger than the others. He towered over them standing at about six foot one. _

_I looked up at the sky and it was dark outside and the stars shined brightly with a full moon overhead._

I came out of the vision and felt a hand on my waist. I had realized that I had stumbled and tripped myself and Jasper caught me before I made impact with the ground. "What did you see?" he asked me quietly.

"I saw the four vampires again. They are still following us. We will meet them again" I looked up at the sky and there was a full moon. "Sometime tonight if the vision does not change" I told him.

"What time" he asked as his handed tightened on me a little.

"Two maybe, give or take an hour" I murmured as I shrugged.

We continued to hunt. Jasper tried to stay close to me but not be too obvious about it, but I knew better than that. He got a small bear and a deer. I got two deer. As soon as we finished he came up to me.

"We should hurry back before they find us" he said as he looked behind his back and put his head on the small of her back.

I nodded and ran at top speed with him back to Peter and Charlotte's house. As we ran Jasper stiffened and I quickly looked around me and took in a breath. I could smell their scent and since it was so strong I knew that they were close by.

Jasper then stopped and I was yanked back and stumbled. He grabbed me and stood me up. "What is wrong?" I asked him.

"We can't lead them back to their house" he said quietly as his teeth were set in place. Then we both heard quick footsteps and our eyes followed the incoming shapes. Then in three seconds they were in the small clearing with us just as I had seen.

"It looks like we meet again" the bronze haired man said with hostility. "We were just making sure that you stayed off of out land area. And it looks like you have failed at that" he growled with a bright gleam in his eyes.

"This is not your land, first off. And second, who the hell do you think you-" a hand clamped over my mouth as I said the rest of my sentence in a mumble. Jasper's hand wrapped around my stomach and pulled me back. I tried to pry his hand off of my mouth so I could talk again but he pried my hand away and kept his other hand firmly on my mouth.

I finally gave up and looked at the leader who was standing in front of the others by about a foot. His eyes were now coal black and he glared at me with hatred. I felt a calming sensation come over me and relaxed a little bit.

He let go of my mouth and then I started talking again. "This is not your land. I am not stupid and neither is he. Stop being an asshole and leave us alone" after I hissed those words out Jasper once again clamped my mouth shut. He lowered his head close to my ear.

"You really need to stop, you are making things worse" he whispered so only I had a chance of hearing him.

I calmed myself down but he kept his hand over my mouth. I looked back at the four men and they were all seething.

The male in front calmed down and looked at me. "You are feisty, I wonder how that would work out in bed" he growled as he stared me down. They all shared a round of high fives and then turned to face the two of us again.

Jasper kept my mouth shut so I could not say my smart remark that was dying to come out of my mouth. He growled deeply in his throat and pulled me closer to him. "Leave us alone, no one is bothering you" he growled.

"We will leave you alone, but we want a favor" the blonde said from behind. He stepped forward as was now on the right side of the bronze- haired man.

Jasper was silent for a moment and then snarled at them. "No" he growled harshly as he stepped us back tow steps.

"Come on, you will get her back in a week or two, just until we have our little fun" he reassured Jasper. I wouldn't call that a reassurance because that just got hi more upset.

Then everything happened really fast. One of them came behind Jasper and pulled him away from me. Then the bronze haired man grabbed me in an instant. The blonde haired man joined him and the other one joined the other one who was struggling with Jasper.

Then everyone stopped moving as Jasper's hands were held behind his back. The blonde man looked me over and smiled "I love your dress, it would look great in a crumpled heap on my bedroom floor tomorrow morning" he laughed aloud and turned to look at Jasper mockingly.

Jasper growled again and got out of the grasp of one of them. He pushed him roughly into a tree and the brown haired man knocked into the tree and staggered around for a moment. Jasper left the other one who was staring in shock at the brown haired man on the ground now and backed away a step.

The bronze haired man went up to Jasper as the other took me by the waist and pulled me up against him. His hands started to wander around my body and he stopped again at my waist. "Perfect" he whispered. His hands rode up my sides and stopped right below my chest.

I took this as my chance to get away from him. I slapped him across the face and punched him in the stomach. I saw Jasper kick the other man in the gut and he quickly came to me.

I looked around me to see that two of them were hunched over and one of them was stumbling as he stood up. They all looked at each other and started to run off. "We will meet again" one of them growled at us.

We waited there for a minute until we both knew that they were gone. Then Jasper turned me so I was facing him. "Are you alright?" he asked me as he cupped my cheek.

"I'm fine" I whispered. I was about to ask him if he was all right but he answered for me.

"I am as well" he murmured as he had assessed my worried emotions.

"Has that ever happened to you before?" he asked quietly after a pause of silence. We both sat down as he waited for my answer.

I was silent for a moment and he instantly picked up on it. He frowned slightly and I sighed.. "Four times before, but they were all of them were different vampires" I murmured quietly.

He was silently strewing and I gripped his hand. "Have they ever ended… ended badly" he asked in a small whisper.

I shook my head knowing what he meant. "No, Jasper. They have never ended that badly. I have my visions which are sometimes very useful" I replied.

He relaxed a little. "You are quite a handful, you know" he murmured as he laughed quietly. I laughed as well and sighed.

I looked at him and his eyes locked with mine at that moment. We both leaned in ad our foreheads touched each others softly. I slowly lowered my eyes until I could barely see out of them. I felt his warm breath against my lips and I silently begged for more. I leaned in a little more so our noses were touching as well. He was silent beside me and this made me think that he approved of what I was doing. I moved my hand from his and wrapped it lightly around his neck as well as the other one. My hands were holding the back of his neck and the base of his ear. I felt him lean in a little more and I opened my eyes to see that our lips were barely touching.

Then the emotions changed. Jasper pulled away slightly so our foreheads were only touching. He was upset with himself and kind of angered. I tried to lean in again but his hands caught my face so I couldn't move forward any longer.

"Alice, please" he whispered as his hot breath tickled my nose. "I am so sorry for this, and I am sorry for hurting you" he murmured. "But I can't, please be patient with me" he went on in a low whisper.

I let my hands drop from his neck and drift to his waiting hand. I did understand but I couldn't help but feel rejected at this.

"Alice, I have to do this right. I care about you very much and I want the best for you" he said as he stroked my cheek.

I nodded and pulled away to look at his hurt face. I knew he wanted what I wanted too, but he wanted to wait and I silently agreed.

_**Now it is your turn, tell me what you think about this chapter. If you have any ideas, please do review me and tell me. REVIEW!! Please, for me?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I own nothing SM does**_. e

Chapter 4

Jasper POV

Alice and I had spent a week and a half with Peter and Charlotte. Alice grew very fond of them and bonded a lot with Charlotte. They had gone shopping about four times since we were with them. Peter loved Alice as a little sister and taught her a lot about playing chess and showed her some books on the Civil war.

Alice and I were now in a nice hotel in Elkins, West Virginia. Alice was once again looking in the mirror and finally turned to sit on the bed where I was sitting. I had the first instinct to get up and move to a chair, but I decided not to so I would spare her feelings.

She was beautiful. She had a black and white dress on that had a sparkled white bow right above her stomach. She looked like a present with the bow there and she had a clip ribbon in her hair that looked perfect on her.

She was looking down at her sketchbook and was flipping through old drawings and tearing out the ones she didn't want. She kept all of the ones of me and that made me smile. She felt my spark of happiness and raised an eyebrow at me. She smirked as well as my eyes quickly flipped over her body.

She sauntered over to me and rested her head on my shoulder. She giggled happily and took my hand. "And what makes you so happy?" she asked playfully.

"You have an affect on me, you are always happy" I murmured. She turned her face to look into my eyes and they were gleaming beautifully.

She giggled again and brought her sketchbook over so it sat in front of us. She gently but quickly flipped to the front of the book and I saw a drawing of me. "That was the first time I saw you in a vision" she whispered. "You looked so unhappy and depressed" she whispered.

She then turned a page. I was there again and so was she. We were both smiling and my hands were planted firmly on the sides of her waist. Her hands were on my face and we were looking at each other intently. "That was the second vision I received. I don't know where this one took place" she continued.

She turned to another page and it was of us again. Except this time there were wedding rings on our fingers. Where the rings had been drawn there were a lot of erase marks. "Why are there so many marks on this one" I asked curiously.

"The vision was positive, but the rings always changed. I have seen about thirty different ones" she replied.

She flipped through the book once more and showed me a picture of multiple people. She had described them to me before, they were the Cullens. We were in the picture as well and all of us looked happy. "I don't know when this one will happen, but I know where they will be when this occurs" she said aloud.

She flipped her book shut and turned to me with a smile. "Those were all of my visions that were perfectly clear when I got them. I am very positive that they will eventually happen" she told me.

Her eyes were dancing happily and she was wearing the most breath-taking smile. Before I knew it I had cupped her chin so her face tilted upwards. She smiled slightly and closed the distance between us as I pecked her on the lips. Then I pulled away from her instantly.

She frowned and pouted and I couldn't help but chuckle at that. I stood up so I was no longer on the bed and she did as well. "I am so sorry" I said to her.

"What for?" she asked with her delicate eyebrows raised.

"I should have asked first" I replied as I looked down. I heard her stifle a small giggle and she was at my side.

"Don't be sorry, you can't change fate" she murmured. She quickly danced away and came back with her sketchbook. She opened it to a page. The page had the drawing of what had just happened. Then she turned to look at me again. "See" she whispered.

She stood on her toes and brought my face a little lower. She softly pulled her lips to mine and sighed contently. I finally gave in and kissed her back. We both pulled away and smiled. "It wasn't that bad now, was it?" she asked as she looked up at me.

"Perfect" I murmured as I hugged her gently. She wrapped her arms around me and breathed in my scent.

"Thank you" she sighed. She let go and went to put her sketchbook in her bag. She lied on the bed this time and shut her eyes. I waited patiently for her to finish scanning the future. Moments later her eyes slowly opened.

"What about Dubois, Wyoming?" she asked quietly. We had been searching for a place to stay other than hotels and she had been searching for the place that she liked best. "There is a forest very close by with a lot of different animals" she added.

Then she zoned off again. When she came back to the hotel room she squealed with excitement. "There is snow too" she practically yelled with excitement.

I chuckled and nodded my head. "Sure, we can go there" I told her. I was kind of surprised that she didn't start jumping on the bed or something on the lines of random like that.

"Thank you" she whispered as she walked back up to me. "But before we leave the northeast I would like to do a few things" she said as she looked up at me.

"And what would that be?" I asked patiently.

"I have never been to a beach before and I would love to go to one now. Also, I would like to go back to the diner" she murmured as she fluttered her eyelids.

I smiled and took her small hand in the both of mine. "Sure, but what about the sun, unless of course we are going at night" I said to her gently.

"It will be cloudy tomorrow at almost half the beaches on the coast. There is a little rain coming in of the waters" she said as she refocused on a vision she had. She nodded to herself and turned her eyes back to my own.

I nodded. "Can we go to Washington D.C. as well?" I asked her. She looked at me curiously and I continued. "I would like to go to the Arlington Cemetery if you don't mind" I added.

Her face went blank for a moment and then she nodded in understanding. "Oh, of course" she murmured. "It will be cloudy there for three days straight so we can take our time if you'd like" she said.

I nodded. "Thank you, Alice" I murmured as I caught her in an embrace. Her arms moved lightly around my back and moved up towards my neck. She pecked me on the cheek and then pulled away from me.

"We can check out tonight if you'd like to" she mentioned to me.

I nodded and went to sit on the chair by the bed. Alice sat down on the bed with her legs folded neatly in front of her and stared off into space She stayed liked this for what seemed like forever and then turned to face me anxiously

"I don't mean to make you upset about this but is your…grave there?" she asked quietly. She paused trying to be subtle and tried to find the right words.

I was silent for a moment and then realized that she was now nervous the she had asked the question. "Yes, my grave is there. Since I was part of the Civil War and did not come out of it my name is there" I answered in monotone.

She smiled sadly and looked down. "I'm sorry, I was just curious" she whispered as she had assessed me as I had said this.

"Don't be sorry, you were just curious. There is no problem with that" I murmured to her. She sighed and got off the bed. She walked over to me and looked into y eyes. I knew what she wanted and that was to comfort me. I smiled softly and she slowly sat down on my lap. She took my hand in hers and rubbed it gently.

"I have never been there before" she murmured as she stroked my hand. "I have heard people talk about and I have seen a picture of the color guard but that is it" she put in quietly.

I squeezed her hand gently. "You will see it soon enough" I replied.

We sat there in silence together for a long time but it passed by so quickly. Her left hand was trailing little circles of my various scars on my right arm. My other hand was wrapped around her small waist lightly as if not to break her small form. She leaned into me and sighed. Her neck was against mine and I wanted to so badly trail my lips down her perfect skin all the way to her collar bone. I wanted to kiss her jaw line and end up at her flawless lips. That was what I couldn't do with her though. She meant the entire world to me and I wanted everything between the two of us to be done perfectly for the sake of her.

Alice sighed in my arms and I felt defeat rolling off of her very heavily. She stood up in one fluid but graceful motion and walked over to the bed to fall back first onto it I felt the exasperation on her and rejection that was there as well.

She turned her head to face me. "Jasper, please don't do this" she whispered as she pouted slightly. I had no idea what she was talking about until she continued. "I see that you want the best, but it will never be perfect" she continued.

"Alice, if I have anything to do with it, I want this done right" I told her gently. I didn't want to hurt her so I sent calm waves towards her.

"Jasper, it doesn't matter. I am already damned and it doesn't matter where I go and what I do now" she said as she sat up.

I growled quietly. "You are not damned, Alice, and I don't want you to ever say that again, please. If it means that I can not touch you I will do it" I said.

She sighed. "Fine, but then you have to hold up on your promise and propose to me" she whispered as she giggled from where she lay now.

"When the time is right, I will" I replied to her. I walked over to her and she stood up as I wrapped my arms around her. "When the time is right" I murmured once again into her ear.

I kissed her on the lips lightly and pulled away. "This kiss is a promise and reassurance to you" I whispered to her.

I felt love radiating off of her and I returned it happily. I smiled to myself at thinking that I would be able to spend forever with her.

_**What do you think? I really hope you liked it and i apologize for taking a while to update and for the chapter being so short. Also i think it was a little cheesy and if you think so please tell me so i make sure i don't do it again. The next chapter will be amazing and a lot longer i promise. Please REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**So, i promised a longer chapter... and a better one so here you go!! Hope you luv it!!**_

Chapter 6

Alice POV

Jasper and I were at a car dealership buying a Rolls Royce. I thought it would look odd for us to not have a car and go so far of a distance. Jasper was talking with the dealer owner about the car as we finished the payment. We went ahead and paid cash for the car so we wouldn't have to deal with them tracking us down for payments and what not. One of the men pulled the car up and shut the door as he came to the three of us. He looked at the owner and gestured towards the car.

Jasper shook the man's hand and smiled. "Thank you for your help sir" he said kindly. He put his wallet back in his pocket and I did the same and put mine in my little backpack. We walked towards the car having done everything and I opened the door to the passenger seat.

I let Jasper drive because he knew how to get to most of the beaches in New Jersey. We had chosen to go to Sandy Hook there because he said it was a very nice beach. Also, I let him drive because I somehow knew that he would insist on it since he was such a southern gentleman.

He opened the door and sat in the driver's seat. He turned the car on and drove out of the parking lot. The glass was tinted because we had pre-ordered it and told them to change the glass. We didn't need to have people in car accidents because they saw sparkling people that looked stunning.

Jasper turned onto the freeway in minutes and hit the gas. He was easily going seventy miles an hour. Neither of us wore seatbelts because it was unnecessary to us. If we were likely to get into a car accident we would be unharmed no matter what. We would never be in an accident anyways because we could see so much better than everyone else. Our vision could catch the slightest movement and we could easily avoid obstacles.

I looked at Jasper and smiled. He actually let me pick out what he would wear today. He was wearing kaki shorts and a very nice polo. He had a navy blue jacket over his shirt that was designer. He had tanned shoes that I had let him pick out because I liked them too. I had also messed with his hair until I had it perfectly the way I wanted it. He had laughed at this because he thought it looked the same.

I looked out the window and saw the land passing by us. Then Jasper brought my attention back to him. "Where should we go first? We are closer to Philadelphia than we are New Jersey, but it is your call" he said to me.

"We can go to Philadelphia first. It won't take long. We may be there for twenty minutes at the most. I just need to check in with a few people" I replied to him.

"You are friends with some of them?" he asked as he turned his gaze on me for a moment and then looked at the road in front of him once more.

"Yes, two of them were very fond of me and always talked with me for a while. They were both very kind. Hopefully they are there when we get there today, but it doesn't matter that much if they aren't" I said to him. He nodded in response and sped up a little more and turned onto a connecter to a highway that was leading to Philadelphia.

We continued on with little conversations as we got closer and closer to our destination. There was a calm atmosphere around me the entire time and I soon realized that I was bubbling with excitement. I tried to sit still in my seat as he pulled off the highway. About twenty minutes later we arrived at the small diner. Jasper opened my door and I got out of my seat and kissed him on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around me and brushed his finger across my cheek. I shivered at his touch and he chuckled quietly.

We opened the door and I heard the familiar bells jingle three times. We walked up to the counter and I sat at the stool and Jasper took a seat next to me.

I smiled as I saw that at least one of them was here. The man turned around and saw me out of the corner of his eye and came over immediately. He smiled and looked at Jasper who was seated beside me. "I haven't seen you for a long time, Miss Alice" he said as he looked at me.

"Yea I know. I moved about a month and a half ago and I decided to come visit the diner for a little while" I lied easily. Jasper noticed this as well and sent waves of assurance to the man in front of us.

"Well, that is very kind of you. We all miss you here" he said to me. His eyes locked on Jasper and shot up. "Who is this young man" he asked as his eyes sauntered back over to me.

"This is Jasper" I stopped and looked at him in the corner of my eye and saw him barely nod his head. "Whitlock" I said and he didn't notice our little exchange and the amount of time that passed from when I said the sentence.

"Ah, hello sir, my name is John Parson" he said kindly as he nodded towards Jasper. Jasper smiled and nodded as well.

"Is Mary here today?" I asked him gently. He looked down for a moment and then turned to look behind him. I saw his hands fiddle with the small rag in his hand and his fingers were lightly drumming the counter in a small pattern.

He turned back to me. "She is not here at the moment, but I can go see if she is scheduled to come in today" he said to me. I nodded my head and he disappeared behind the two doors in the back.

Jasper chuckled beside me. "He likes you, a lot" he murmured quietly. I turned my stool and looked at him with curious eyes. His eyes were shining with laughter as his body shook subtly.

"I know and he tries to hide it, but he isn't very good at it" I said as I trilled a small giggle. I twirled in my chair in a very child-like manner and then stopped as I heard the doors open once again.

"I am sorry but she isn't scheduled until tomorrow" he said. Mary was the main reason why I wanted to come here. She knew that I was waiting for someone and she said that she wanted to meet him when I found him.

I stood up from my stool and grabbed Jasper's hand. "We must be going. I will see you soon enough" I told him. He was about to open his mouth but I stopped him by holding up Jasper's hand and turning to him to kiss his gently.

"Goodbye" I said to him as I looked back. He looked shocked and his mouth was open. We walked out the diner and Jasper took out the keys and unlocked the door. He opened my door but I just stood there.

"Can I drive?" I asked him. He smiled and handed me the keys to the car and turned to open the driver side door for me. I smiled and got in and shut the door behind me. He got in the passenger seat and we were quickly on the road again.

I got on the highway heading northeast as it started to lightly drizzle. I heard Jasper sigh behind me and I took his hand. "What is wrong?" I asked him worriedly.

"It's nothing, it is over and it doesn't matter anymore" he murmured as I felt his gaze on me. I knew that something was wrong and this made my fear and curiosity spark.

Before I could say anything back to him my eyesight disappeared and was replaced by a different landscape where I was currently at.

_The sun was out and there was a clearing that about two dozen people were standing in. I looked closer at the people and realized that they were all vampires._

_A woman that had black hair that reached her back and crimson eyes walked into the middle of the clearing and got everyone's attention. She looked furious as she looked around at the vampires before her. "You all are a disgrace! We have lost land and you all sit around and do nothing" she screeched. "You all are pathetic" she continued as she hissed at them._

"_Maybe you shouldn't have let that blonde male, his friend and that little girl escape, Maria" one of the stepped forward and growled at her. She glared daggers at him and he backed off immediately._

Then a hand shook me out of the vision. "Alice" Jasper spoke urgently. I noticed that his hand was on the steering wheel instead of mine and his foot was on the brake pedal.

"Maybe we should switch" I told him. He nodded in agreement and I pulled the car over and off the freeway. I pulled into the nearest gas station and Jasper quickly got out. He filled the car up because the dealership only had a half of what was needed for the car. He then opened my car door.

I got out of the car and he pulled me to him. "You have no idea how much you scare me when you do that" he murmured as he placed his hands on my waist.

"You should be used to it by now. It has been almost two months" I told him as I giggled softly. He lightly pushed me back against the car and stepped with me so our bodies were inches from the other.

"It scares the hell out of me. You look so limp, so unprotected, that if something were to happen you wouldn't be able to defend yourself. That scares me a lot, Alice" he said to me.

"It depends on what I am seeing, and I will work on that" I told him as I placed his arms around his neck liking the position we were in. I rubbed the back of his neck softly as he looked into my eyes.

"What did you see anyways?" he asked curiously as he stroked my cheek lovingly and planted a soft kiss on my lips. His hand trailed back down to my waist where his other lay as he waited for me to speak.

"You had mentioned the name Maria" I said and as I said this his arms tightened on me somewhat protectively. "She was in the middle of a clearing and she was telling others of our kind that they were losing land. One of them spoke up and blamed it on you, Peter, and Charlotte but that is all I saw before you snapped me out of it" I told him.

He nodded and looked behind him. The gas pump clicked and he put it back on its spot and quickly paid for the gas. He came back over to me and put his hands back on my waist. He looked behind him again and turned to look at me with troubled eyes.

Then his lips met mine. The kiss was forceful and passionate and it frightened me a little. I felt as if he was in a hurry and this made me feel uneasy because I knew that he would normally never let a kiss between the two of us escalate this much. I pulled away from his lips and pushed on his chest gently. "There is something you aren't telling me. What is going on?" I demanded as I looked at him desperately.

He looked back at me. "You have made me so happy, Alice and I have forgotten where I had been before I met you. She could still come after me and I won't allow her anywhere near you. She is ruthless, Alice and will stop at nothing to get what she wants. I must remember that she can still threaten me" he said between clenched teeth.

I scanned the future for a moment and returned to him. "I do not see her with us at all" I told him, trying to reassure him.

He calmed down slightly and walked me to the passenger side. I smiled lovingly as he shut the door. He was at my side again and started the engine. We sped off quickly and were on our way again. My hand was in his as he drove.

About three hours later we arrived in Highlands New Jersey. He turned onto a sandy road and crossed a bridge. We passed a small little bay and kept going. He finally turned and stopped the car and got out. I got out excitedly and bounced to his side. He smiled and took my hand.

I took my shoes of as well as Jasper and put the on the floor of the car. We walked up to the parking lot and onto the light sand. The wind was blowing steadily off the ocean and I could hear birds close by.

Jasper pulled me along as we walked towards the water. He stopped me where the waves came up. He waited silently as I looked at the small wave approaching. It slowly rode over my feet and covered my toes with muddy sand.

I looked down and laughed quietly. "The water is a lot colder up here than it is down south" he told me quietly. I would never know how cold the water was because I was naturally cold and the water felt a little warm on my hard skin. I walled closer to the water and it engulfed my feet and ankles with water this time.

"It is so beautiful" I whispered as I peered out at what seemed to be the endless ocean but I knew that it stopped eventually and met another country. I looked up at the sky and saw that the clouds were still covering the sun and the breeze became stronger and there was now some sand that was being picked up.

I started to walk and pulled Jasper with me. His hand wound around my waist and pulled me to him. There were not a lot of people here because it was windy and somewhat cold to them.

There were two kids about twenty yards from us playing with boogie boards from where the waves broke. I watched them with an amused smile. Jasper chuckled as one of them pushed the other off the board. They were having a great time and so were Jasper and I.

Jasper and I continued to walk and I could feel the steady lapping water hit my feet. My dress buffeted gently in the light breeze. I had a blue halter dress on that was not too dressy, but something that you would normally wear anywhere if you wanted to.

I stopped then and Jasper looked at me expectantly. He looked into my eyes and I smiled at him. "You must have loved going to the beach all the time. It is so wonderful and peaceful here" I murmured as I placed my head on his chest.

He rubbed my hand and I could feel the smile planted on his face. "Yes I always did enjoy going to the beach. I always went there to think about what was on my mind or just get away from my family for a while" he said as he sighed contentedly.

I smiled into his chest and was happy to know that he had a wonderful human life. I dismissed the aching in my chest from not knowing my past and focused on him. I pulled away from him and I could feel the devious grin pursed on my lips.

I bent down and caught some water in my hand and tossed it at him. I knew he would dodge it and of course he did. He stepped forward towards me with a smile on his face. I backed away and started to run, but of course at a human speed. There were others around so we had to put on the stupid façade.

Jasper chased after me but a little faster knowing that I would keep the same pace. His arms caught me and pulled me towards him. He kissed me on the cheek and laughed. "I would throw water at you as well but I know how apposed you are to messed up clothes" he whispered in my ear.

I laughed and turned in his grasp. "You wouldn't dare, and anyways I can see the future and would get away from it" I told him quietly. He chuckled and pulled me close to him. He ran a hand through my hair gently and sighed.

I looked up at him and stared into his dimming golden eyes. "I love you, Jasper Whitlock" I whispered to him as I placed a hand on his cheek. I smiled lovingly at him and sent waves of love to him as well.

His hands moved down my bare arms and wrapped around my back. He pulled me closer to him and sent waves of love to me. "I love you, Alice, I will always. You are my life now" he murmured to me.

I practically melted as he said this and leaned into him. That was the first time he had said those words to me but I knew he did love me all the time because I felt it on him. My spine tingled as his fingers rode up my back.

We slowly started to walk back to where the car was as the sky became a little darker. When we reached the car I could see pinkish clouds and knew that the sun was setting behind the clouds. We got into the car and Jasper pulled out of the almost empty parking lot.

"How long does it take to get from Washington from here?" I asked quietly. Jasper pondered on this for a moment. I looked out the window as we once again turned on the highway but this time we were going south.

"I would say about four hours. It is about two hundred and fifty miles from here" he said finally. We were planning on driving there tonight and maybe visit in the morning or maybe mid day.

Jasper sped up to eighty miles an hour. It became dark pretty quickly and soon enough it was pitch black outside other than the headlights of our cars and others that were on the road as well.

We arrived around the time that he said we would and we checked into a hotel. It was now ten thirty seven as we checked in.

Jasper and I closed the door to the hotel room and I put my bag down. Jasper sat his by the couch as I walked towards the mirror. Jasper chuckled as I turned to look at him. "What?" I asked innocently as I brought the brush up to my hair to smooth it down and curve at the end.

"Your hair is absolutely fine" he chuckled quietly as he came to stand next to me. I picked up my com and wet it with the cool water running in the sink. I ran the comb through his hair and fixed it. Jasper just watched me knowing that I was going to do it anyways.

I finished and ran my fingers through the front of his hair to move a piece of hair to the side. I studied him for a moment as he laughed quietly. Then I smiled as I approved my work.

Jasper brushed my hair back and tucked it behind my ear with his stone thumb. Then I had another vision.

It looked like a continuation of what I had seen earlier.

"_I will find him and he will wish that he had never left me" she hissed to a male with dark brown hair. He laughed at her saying this and then turned towards her._

"_We have no idea where he is, and we mustn't leave the south, we will loose even more land" he said to her._

"_I will find a way soon enough, but I will get what I want" she growled as she chucked a rock into a nearby tree and the tree split in half and slowly fell to the ground with a loud thud. "I will make his life miserable" she went on as if she was talking to herself now._

Then I was back in the hotel room with Jasper again. I was lying on the bed with him standing beside me. He looked at me curiously as I sat up. "What did you see?" he asked urgently.

I couldn't tell him this. It would upset him so much and he would try to protect me even more. I had to…lie. I had to keep him from worrying about this for as long as possible. "It was just a possible weather change for tomorrow, but nothing that will stop us from going to Arlington" I said to him.

After I said this I felt sick. I never wanted to lie to him but it was necessary. I didn't want him to leave me to keep me safe. I wanted to keep him safe from himself because I knew what he would do when he found out.

He looked at me curiously knowing that I wasn't giving him the full truth. I usually don't loose by balance or black out when I have visions about the weather and he knew this. "You know you can tell me if something is wrong" he stated as he sat down beside me.

I looked down as he moved his hand to my chin and tilted my head up to look at him. His eyes looked concerned and worried a he rubbed my chin tenderly. "You can tell me anything, Alice, I am not here to judge you" he added. I sighed and closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at him. "I can feel it. I can feel that you are upset about something" he whispered as he cupped my face and grazed his fingers over my shut eyelids.

I opened my eyes and breathed in. "You must trust me on this. I will tell you when I know that I need to. Please, I don't want you to worry" I whispered to him as my lips contorted into a grimace.

His expression looked pained and he seemed to think about something for a minute. Then his eyes flashed to e again. His eyes blazed with determination as he looked at me. "If this has anything to do with Maria I must know Alice" he said with clenched teeth. "You have no idea what she is capable of" he whispered as a hint of fear cracked his voice.

I pulled away fro him and dropped back on the bed so I was lying down once again. "Nothing is going to happen" I promised him He looked unsure as he looked at me. "Do you trust me?" I asked him doubtfully.

"Of course I do" he murmured as he scooted closer to me.

"Then you must trust me when I say this. I promise I will tell you, just not yet" I said patiently. He nodded and pulled me up.

We stayed there in silence until morning. I quickly changed clothes and came out to look in the mirror.

I was wearing a purple dress with a pink buckle on my lower stomach and waist. I put on a jacket that matched the jacket perfectly and I put on my two inch stiletto heels. I brushed my hair down and smiled into the mirror at my reflection.

I turned to Jasper who was now wearing a somewhat dressy casual outfit. He had on Jeans with a button up shirt that was light blue. He had on black shoes and he was wearing a black jacket that I had picked out for him three days ago. His hair was smoothed back and behind his ears.

We quickly checked out and headed towards our car. The sky was heavy with clouds and I knew that it would rain later in the day. We drove for about three and a half miles and got out of the car. We walked through the visitor center and I got a pamphlet on what was there. We walked out of the center and I saw so stones that stretched farther than I could see.

We walked along in silence as did everyone else that we passed aside from people with little kids who decide to play tag because they were bored. I pulled Jasper to a small building and got a bouquet of flowers that were red, yellow, and white. Jasper smiled at me and we continued to walk along the lane.

Jasper turned onto a small path and there was a marble sign that read "Civil War Veterans". The engraved stone signaled to year of death and where to go. I looked down at the writing as Jasper put my hand in his. "1863" he whispered. I looked down again and started to walk in the direction that the sign said to. Once we reached it I stopped as well as Jasper.

"See if you can find it" he whispered in my ear. I smiled as I pulled Jasper along and looked quickly at the stones. Finally, my eyes landed on what I was looking for. The grave had fresh flowers on it as well. "I suppose this it, Jasper Whitlock" I murmured as I knelt in from of it. He nodded and brushed away some of the dust on the stone.

"Your family really loved you" I whispered as I stroked my small hand over the stone. The grave was larger than the others and was shaped in a cross that was about three feet tall. There was a very nice passage on the carved stone that was in fine print.

He smiled. "Yes my family still visits today" her murmured as he looked at the flowers. "I just hate that I left them and couldn't come back" he whispered as he picked up the flowers.

I stayed silent as he was thinking of something else. He finally turned to me and I saw the sadness in his eyes. I hugged him gently and he set the flowers down. I pulled away and put my flowers there as well. He stood up and pulled me up as well. We walked for a minute and finally reached another stone.

"This is Peter's. Although he started in the army after me, he served for about seven months and then disappeared just like me" he murmured. His grave was shaped just like the others except it was about a foot longer

After about a minute we started to walk again. "Would you like to see the Color Guard?" he asked me. I nodded and we walked quickly to an open square where a man in uniform was standing there completely still.

About seven minutes later another man came out and they both saluted each other. They did this special code of some sort that I didn't understand. After about three minutes of this they finished and the new guy stood completely still as the other got to go on break

Everyone filed out of the square quickly as Jasper and I took our time. We started to walk back to the cat from the way we had come. It was one twenty three when we reached the car and we drove off.

We were on our way to Wyoming.

_**What do you think? Please tell me if you have any ideas and what not. **_

_**Also, i would like to get a beta reader, but i have no earthly i dea on how to get one. if you know how to please tell me, and if you are up for being a beta for my story pleas do tell me. It would really help me a lot. School is becoming overwhelming and it is getting harder and harder to get chapters out. REVIEW!!  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hope you like this chapter. :)**_

Chapter 7

Jasper POV

Alice and I have been staying at a hotel for about a week now in Wyoming. We had been looking for a house to stay until we found out where the Cullen's were. Alice had suggested that this would be a perfect place because there were not a lot of people here and we would get a house away from other people so nothing would happen.

I heard a knock on the door and both Alice and I whipped our faces to where the noise came from. "Room service" Alice whispered beside me as she stood up to get the door. She was about to open the door when we heard the person on the other side dropped something glass. We both heard the glass shatter and the voice cursed underneath their breath. Alice opened the door and was about to help the lady on the other side when she stopped herself.

Alice turned to me and she had a look of panic on her face. "Hold your breath" she whispered from between clenched teeth. Before I did what she asked the scent hit my nose, hard.

Before I could stop myself, I was right beside the human with my eyes a very dangerous black. The lady's hand was cut very bad and blood was oozing out of a deep cut that sliced through her hand to about the bottom of her forearm. I saw the fear in her eyes as I bent my head towards her exposed neck.

"Jasper" I heard Alice whisper though her tight lips but it was too late. My lips met the human's neck and sliced through the soft skin. Then I dropped her to the ground and realized what I had done.

She still had a little blood in her but not enough for her to live I knew for sure. I dropped my gaze and looked down at her as I felt a small hand on my shoulder.

"We need to hurry" Alice murmured beside me. I picked the body up and she led me to the trees behind the motel. We had stayed on the first floor so all we had to do is step outside of our room and we were outside. We walked for about three minutes and then Alice stopped.

"This is good" she said to me quietly as she looked in my direction. I placed the body on the ground quickly and then she stepped towards it. She bent down and put dirt on top of the body to make it look like someone had tried to hide her. She smeared dirt on her face and shut her eyes.

Alice stood up lithely and turned to me again. "There that should do it. She has been out for three hours now so they won't suspect anything for another two" she told me. She grabbed my hand and led me back to our room. She quickly entered and went into the back and got a broom and quickly got the glass out from on the door outside of our room. I helped her clean it up and we put in the trash in our room.

Alice looked around the room and her eyes locked on a glass vase with pink flowers in it. She walked over to it and brought over to the trash can. She crushed it quickly and tore the flowers up. She made sure that some of the dirt water got on the carpeted floor and threw it all away.

Lucky for us there was no blood on the concrete outside the door. The lady had quickly covered it with a towel as soon as it had happened.

Alice fished through her bag and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. "Here, wear these. We need to check out before they notice that she is missing" Alice whispered to me. She quickly got her stuff together as did I and she walked over to the bed and messed up the sheets so they looked like they were used. She grabbed my hand and started to go to the door but I didn't move.

She turned to look at me, confused. She looked at my face and must have seen my regret and how upset I was. "Jasper, this is not your fault, don't blame yourself for this" she whispered.

"Yes it is, if I had better control this wouldn't have happened" I said as I looked to the ground ashamed of myself. She tilted my chin up so I looked at her again.

"Look at me; you lasted so much longer than I did. I slipped the first week I tried it. You aren't going to be perfect at it from the start" she whispered to me. She put her hands on my cheeks and placed a tender kiss on my lips. "We must go now" she murmured as she pulled on my hand.

We grabbed our things and put them in the car and went to check out. There was a small line so we had to wait about five minutes. We finally got to the counter and Alice talked with the man at the desk with a smile on her face. She nudged me and I jumped into their conversation.

We finally left and the man waved goodbye to us. "We have to look innocent" she told me as I silently questioned her. We got into the car and we drove off. Alice told me where to go and soon enough we were at a home company. We walked in and she went to a desk.

Alice told the man what she was looking for and he found the exact same house that she had been looking at. We were there for about an hour and they had set up an appointment for us to see the house tomorrow at nine forty-five in the morning. She smiled and thanked him for his help and we left.

We checked into a hotel closer to where we would be tomorrow and once we had our stuff inside Alice looked at me. "I think we should go hunting" she stated. I looked at her eyes and they were black with a little hint of gold. I nodded and we headed off into the forest.

I still felt awful about what had happened and I was deeply ashamed of myself. "Alice, I am so sorry" I whispered. She turned to me and put her arms around me.

"No, I am sorry. I was right there and I could have stopped you. If I had seen what was going to happen I would have stopped it. This is my fault" she murmured as she pulled her arms tighter around me.

"Alice, don't blame yourself for this please. This is nowhere near your fault" I said as I stroked her cheek gently. She sighed and kissed me on the cheek and I moved her chin so that she was facing me. I kissed her soft lips and wrapped my arm around her. "You have done so much for me so it will never be your fault" I murmured as I put my head against hers. She smiled and then pulled away.

She darted away and I followed as we started to hunt. She caught a small mountain lion and a fawn and I caught a bear and a deer. We went back to the hotel room and Alice sat down next to me on the couch.

She curled her small body against me and sat there in silence. Normally this would probably be awkward for the average person but for us this was very normal. When we sat in silence we had these silent conversations and just by her feelings I seemed to communicate with her. We always understood each other and always felt what the other was feeling. She was definitely my soul mate

Today was April the seventh and that meant that I have been with her for two months and almost two weeks. I felt like I had known her for a century because we had bonded so well. I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with her and I somehow knew that she felt the same way.

I had never before thought about the sacrament of holy matrimony until now. When I went to church with my family and the priest talked about the subject I thought that it would never apply to me since I wanted to serve in the army.

I loved Alice so much and I wanted her to be mine. I couldn't bring myself to propose to her though. My parents had always said that rushed marriages ended badly and that I should avoid them at all costs. Also, I didn't feel that vampires should get marries. I felt that it should always be something that humans do.

As I spend more time with her I feel that marriage is acceptable and worth it if I get her. She has shown that we will be but she never told me when. I knew that we were meant to be.

We sat there in silence until dawn and Alice started moving around the room. She changed clothes and then handed me an outfit. I looked at her questioningly and she pouted and I sighed as I got up to go change.

I looked at my reflection at my outfit. I was wearing dark blue jeans with a white button up shirt that was formal. Alice bounced up to me with capris and a hot pink v-neck blouse that complemented her small form perfectly.

She came up to me with a tie in her hand and fixed my collar to the shirt. When she was done she brought the tie around my neck and pulled me closer to her. She pecked me on the lips and let go of the tie and danced away from me.

I quickly tied the tie and fixed my hair. She grabbed her purse and walked towards the door. "We can leave everything here, we will be back" she said to me. Then she turned and messed up the bed and this time grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her.

We walked out the door and headed straight to the car. She decided to drive this time and we quickly sped off to the house. We reached the house in fifteen minutes and we got out of the car. The salesman wasn't here yet so we waited about seven minutes.

The outside of the house was colored white ad had two tall white pillars that were on opposite sides of the front door. Large windows surrounded the house and the front door was carved of wood and had glass in the center. The air was a little moist so I knew that there was a lake or river nearby.

The man pulled up in his car and quickly got out seeing that we were here. "Hello" he said welcomingly to the two of us. He shook both of our hands and gestured for us to follow him.

He unlocked the door and let us tour around. "This house was just built two months ago. We just put it out on the market about a week and a half ago" he told us as we looked around. He then led us to the back of the house and a medium sized pool was centered in the back with a hot tub attached to it on the side.

There was some furniture in the house because it came with that, but they said that there would be more shipments later. We finished the tour and signed off on the house. We shook hands with the man again and he handed us his business card.

The house was now ours and now we just had to wait a week for everything to be finished and for them to finish with the furniture and we could move in. We drove back to the hotel and got back to our room at twelve thirty-seven.

Room service had come just like Alice had said and fixed the bed and fixed very few things. We could both smell the now faint scent of human in the room but it didn't bother us too much.

Alice walked over to her tote bag and pulled out her sketchbook. She sat on the bed and motioned for me to join her. I debated this for a moment feeling that this was wrong but soon joined her by her side. Her hand flew across the page at an inhuman pace and I wondered how she drew everything so well while she wasn't even looking at the paper.

She soon finished the paper and looked at me with confusion. "I have never seen this place before but I see it all the time in my visions" she murmured as she looked down at the paper once again.

I studied the drawing and recognized the structure immediately. It was a church, or at leas it looked like one. "It is a church, I think" I told her. I wasn't sure though because I could not see the inside of the building.

"I just see this, no one is there, it is like there is another decision to be made or something" she whispered as she moved her small index finger down the frame and base of the formation.

Alice shut the book and looked at the wall deep in thought. I stayed silent and grasped her hand as she thought. I kissed the palm of her hand gently and her eyes flashed to mine. She came up and kissed me softly on the lips and then laid her small head against my nose.

Then I felt it; the constant waves of love coming off of her and I moved my lips back to her own. She welcomed me and deepened the kiss. She was now in front of me with her small frame lying on my chest and her legs around my midsection. Her arms snaked around me neck gently and fell into place as her fingers ran delicately through my honey blonde hair. My hands met the top of her back and slowly worked themselves down to her petite hips. She pressed her body closer to mine and then I felt her push me gently but with force backwards. Her legs were gone before my back made contact with the bed and were now straddled on either side of my midriff.

I played along with her and trailed butterfly kissed from her cheek to the bottom of her chin and placed my lips firmly back on hers. Her excitement sparked and I felt her shudder on top of me as she whimpered quietly. She trailed kisses from my nose to the base of my neck and kissed my adam's apple. Her hands were now on either side of my face as she moved her perfect lips back to mine and deepened the kiss. My hands felt up her petite and curvy figure but stopped above her rib line still knowing that I had to be respectable to her. I moved my hands back to her waist and I heard her take in a ragged breath.

Her hands shifted and moved down the curve of my neck and to the top of my shirt. Her hand stayed there for a moment and then fiddled with the button. I froze as she undid the first two buttons to my shirt. I growled quietly and was overwhelmed by her emotions and kissed her passionately on the lips. Then I snapped back to focus.

I moved my lips away from hers and dropped my wondering hands from her and growled again. "Damn it, Alice" I spoke harshly as I pushed her clinging body slightly. She stayed where she was though and looked at me with hurt eyes.

I cupped her cheek and looked at her tenderly. "Alice, I love and I know you know that very much" I whispered as she nodded softly. "I don't want to merely have sex with you; I want to make love with you but…" I trailed off at a loss for words. I buttoned the buttons to my shirt briskly.

"But what?" she whispered as I heard the starting of tearless sobs erupt in the back of her throat.

"I have to do this right. I would like to marry you before we do this" I murmured between clenched teeth as I sat up so we were no longer lying on top of each other on the bed.

"You are opposed to it though. I have seen it. Ever since you met me you felt like marriage was only a ritual for humans" she whispered as she turned her head away from me.

"Look at me, Alice. I want you as my wife. I want you to be happy.. I am surprised you haven't seen it. I do want to marry you" I whispered to her as I kissed her softly on the cheek.

"I have waited all my life for you. I want you" she whispered as she begged with me. She laid her head on my chest and I rubbed my hand up and down her back comfortingly. I didn't mean to make her upset so I sent calm waves towards her.

"Give me a year?" I asked hopefully as I pulled away so we now looked each other in the face her face contoured into a look of sadness and she slightly pouted

"Why? If you don't want me like that tell me and I will out force myself on you" she said firmly as she scooted back so there was more space between the two of us.

I immediately pulled he to me. "Don't ever think that. I want you more than you can imagine" I whispered as I kissed her passionately to let her know that I was telling the truth. "This is just so fast. Not that I have a problem with it but I want you to know what you are asking for" I told her.

She hugged me. "I know what I want and that is you and nothing else" she murmured as she let go of me.

I sighed and dropped the conversation. I knew that she was going to get what she wanted soon enough. I stood up off the bed and sat in the chair across from it. Alice looked at me curiously ad just sighed.

I just hoped that one day soon I would take her hand in marriage.

_**I think the end of the chapter was kind of corny and i am deeply sorry for that. i really didn't know how to finish the chapter off. I promise that the next chapter will be the better. Also, i hope that you got the gist of everthing. R&R**_

_**I really need a beta reader, really really need one. if you are interested tell me. i need one A.S.A.P so who ever asks first gets it. Also i still have no idea how to get a beta reader so that would help too if someone told me. :)**_

_**If you have any ideas on the next chapter tell me and i will put it in there. Fan appreciation!! PLEASE REVIEW!  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry to all that i kept waiting. I hope you like this chapter!!**_

Chapter 8

Alice POV

It was now mid-April and Jasper and I had been settled in our new home for about two weeks now. The housing company had put in the furniture that we had requested now and everything was perfectly in place. Everything was perfect, just how we had wanted it to be.

I was at the house alone now and I was putting glass vases with flowers around the main room because I thought that it added a very unique touch to the room. Jasper was out hunting nearby. I had already hunted and didn't need to go just yet so I stayed behind. He had promised that he wouldn't go far and I trusted him.

Jasper had gotten extremely better with hunting animals instead of humans. He is very committed about it and tries his best to get better at what he is practicing. I really don't think that he gives himself enough credit at how well he is doing. He really does want to change his diet and he is doing a spectacular job at it.

His eyes were a perfect gold now and they shined beautifully on his perfect face. They were perfect gold orbs that matched with his golden hair. They looked perfect on him, as if he was meant to be this way. Which he was, it was destiny for him to change.

I suddenly started to feel dizzy which stopped my train of thought. This meant I was about to have a vision so I sat down on the couch in the center of the room. As soon as I sat down, my eyesight went black and I let the vision wash over me and take me into another world.

There was a small purple box that was placed in the center of a light palm. It looked like a small jewelry box from how it was shaped. Then, a hand slid over the top of the box and gently opened up the small package.

Inside was a small ring. The ring was very blurry though, and it kept changing. The only constant part of it was that the inside was a pearl white silk border and that the ring size read six.

The hand closed the box right as the vision became clearer.

I snapped out of the vision to find myself back in the main room. I looked around me quickly and then was hit with another vision.

This vision was different but the same as the first one. This time, there was a wedding dress but the dress itself changed too many times for me to care to count.

I looked around the room I was in and realized that I was in a wedding dress store. The entire store consisted of them.

Before I could look around anymore, I was jolted back into the present by a firm hand that rested on my right shoulder. I jumped suddenly and stood up quickly not knowing what was going on…

"It's alright, baby, it's me," Jasper said from behind me. I felt his strong arms slip around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "What did you see?" he asked me gently as he rocked our bodies from side to side for a moment.

"It was very blurry so I really don't know what it was. You have one part of the vision just not the other. There is still a decision that needs to be made before it is concrete," I replied as I turned in his steel arms to look at his face.

I dismissed the vision in my head to see his eyes. His eyes were a strong and gleaming gold as he looked at me. I smiled and stood on my toes to kiss him on the cheek. "See, I knew you would be just fine," I murmured as I pulled away from him.

"You were right," he said as he chuckled quietly as if somewhat to himself. I looked at him curiously for a moment and then rested my gaze on the glass chess board that we had gotten about three days ago for the living room.

I turned back to him with a small pout on my face. He had refused to play chess with me because I could see all of his moves. "Can we play?" I asked sweetly as I came up to him again. I pulled him to the table with the board on it and I sat on the other side. "Please?" I asked as the pout grew on my face.

He sighed and sat down. "At least try not to cheat," he murmured with a short smile as he set up the pieces on the board within seconds. I smiled as he gestured for me to make my first move.

The game went on for about twenty minutes when Jasper saw my eyes glaze over and a frown was placed on his lips. He waited patiently for me to resurface. I looked down at the board and sighed.

"Alice, you said you weren't going to look at what moves I make," he said in a teasing tone. He flicked over his king and surrendered knowing that the game was over now.

"I didn't see what moves you were going to make. I just saw you forfeiting the game like you did just now," I said as I laughed aloud. He looked at the board with a confused expression on his face and then glared at his moved king.

"So, you mean I had a chance of winning if we had kept playing?" he asked in disbelief as he looked at the board in front of me.

"Yes, you could have won" I answered as I smiled innocently at him. I captured his king in one swift motion and ended the game in a flash. I got out of my seat and came to stand behind him. My hands went to his shoulders and rubbed them gently. "If I'm right, I believe that that is called Check Mate" I murmured into his ear as I ran a hand down his arm.

"You are going to pay for that, my little pixie" he said playfully as he got out of his seat and turned in my hold. I dashed out of the house and into the trees far behind the house in seconds.

I could feel that he was chasing me because I could hear the quick footsteps drawing nearer and nearer to me. He was a little faster than I was because of how small I was so he got an advantage. In not too much time, I felt his hands on me and pull me back to him.

Jasper pushed me downwards and we both fell to the ground. Then Jasper turned me so I was on him and his hands around me securely. "I got you," he whispered as his lips touched mine. He pulled away and sat up as I was still in his lap.

"It looks like you have," I commented as his hands were still planted on my waist. I looked up to see some of the sun's rays coming through the trees and looked down at Jasper.

His face was glowing. I moved my fingers up and down his face as I touched the places that sparkled. His hand rested on my cheek as his other took my hand and clutched it gently.

Then the sun disappeared again into the moving clouds up in the sky and our skin went back to normal. I sighed as I looked up at the sky expectantly again but the sun was far behind the clouds now. The sun was on the deep west side of the sky and I knew that the sun was starting to set.

Jasper turned his gaze back to me and he pulled us both up. "We should get back" he murmured quietly. It was almost twilight now and this was our kind's least favorite time of the day.

Twilight represented the ending of one day and the beginning of another. It reminded us that we never got older and we were stuck at a standstill forever. It was almost as if time had frozen on our bodies as we still grew older on the inside rather than the outside as we should have if we were human instead of a vampire.

Jasper took my hand and we walked slowly back to our house. We didn't feel the need to get back as soon as possible because we had all the time in the world.

Then I stopped in my tracks. Jasper turned to me with a confused look on his face. He came back up to me and cupped my cheek. "What is it, love?" he asked gently as he studied me carefully.

I looked at him with unease because I was not sure if he would let me do this. "Can you teach me how to fight?" I asked as I looked at him. His face changed and I could see a light trace of anger outlined on his face.

"Why?" he asked in a low whisper. "I don't want you to be like this," he said tensely as he motioned to his body. "I don't want you to be like me" he whispered as he grasped my chin.

"I don't know how to," I murmured. He looked at me worriedly.

"Alice, I can see it written on your face. What is wrong?" he asked with more force as he gripped me tightly.

"I keep having this vision… it is always the same, but I don't understand it…" I whispered honestly as I looked down at our linked hands. "And it scares me," I whispered finally, looking up at him as I knew he would be able to sense my feelings.

"Can you tell me what you saw?" he asked gently. His hand locked with mine and he caressed it gently. I didn't know what to say, so I just put my head on his arm as he wrapped it around my shoulder. He kissed the crown of my hair and whispered, "Whenever you're ready, Alice," as we walked back to the house.

**_I want to say thanks tons to my Beta ChaylorTwilightQueen10! I luv reviews and am hoping to get about seven before i send the next chapter out. Also, i may be fixing chapter 7 because some people didn't like how it ended. Thanks for reading! REVIEW_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jasper POV

Our lips moved in synchronization, my mouth urgent on hers. She shifted her weight underneath me, grabbing my face and pulling me as close as she could. My dead heart was about to explode, swelling up with a sudden intense passion that was impossible to contain. I loved it when she did that. A smile started to grow behind my kiss as I squeezed her tight in satisfaction at what I was doing to her emotions. My lips found her jaw, brushing down her neck and to her collar bone.

"Jasper," she moaned softly. My mouth moved back up her neck and stopped. My teeth ran across her neck, my tongue leaving a thin trail of fresh venom where it ran across her skin. I nibbled at her throat playfully, and she giggled at the tickly feeling, squirming in my hold. She lifted her head to look at me. I smiled back at her, the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I sat up and pulled her to my chest, hugging her to me. I rocked her back and forth in my arms and she sighed, closing her eyes. If I could have my way, I would never leave her embrace.

Alice ran her small fingers along my bare chest. Her own shirt was unbuttoned halfway to where her perfect cleavage was apparent. That was as far as I would go with her until I knew she was ready. Also, I wanted to wait with her; I wanted it to be done right.

She rolled over so she was on top of me and pressed her lips to mine. I brushed my fingers through her hair and chuckled quietly. She stopped and looked at me as she put her small hand underneath my chin; a soft, beautiful smile graced her face.

Then she lowered her head and placed it head down on my chest. She looked into my deep, golden eyes and then her lips parted with her head bowed as it flashed down to make contact with my chest. I saw her in movement and held my body stiff; I would never flinch away from her even if she did wish to bite me, but instead of teeth, a cool, fast tongue met my skin. The shock of such a gentle touch threw me off, I stayed in shock as she continued to trace my chest with her tongue, but when she moaned and pressed her body closer to mine, it was like a fire suddenly erupted within me.

"Alice, please you're driving me insane!" I said to her.

"Mmmmmm. You have no idea how wonderful this feels," she whispered. Her body slithered up mine so that her face could curl between my neck and shoulder.

There was silence for a few moments as she nuzzled me just below my ear and hummed her own tune of pleasure against me.

I calmed her down while slowly taking away the lust that was inside the both of us. Finally, she sighed and leaned against me.

I looked up at the night sky and smiled to myself. Slowly moving away from my comfort zone with Alice, I stood up and stretched my stiff arms and back out and looked down at her.

Her face suddenly brightened as if she was trying to hold back an enormous smile. Alice glanced up in the sky, riddled with enthusiasm as to what we were going to do next. We made our way through the dark night without a sound; our speed gradually became faster with each mile. I was definitely alert at the time, looking for a place that would be appropriate for what I was planning to do at such a short notice.

Until at last, I found the perfect spot. The moon was reflected in a river nearby and its glow made the flora around us seem silver. It was perfect. I stopped and turned to face Alice. I stared deep into her beautiful eyes, took her hand and slowly sank onto one knee. A wild grin flashed across her face, as if she knew what was going to happen. Darn her crazy visions.

"Alice," I hadn't practiced what to say, but the words flowed out like they were purposely intended for this moment. "I…I wasn't complete before I met you. My life had no meaning. But now that you're here...I can't see myself anywhere else but with you. I love you Alice. Will you marry me?"

There. It was out. I had done it. Now all I had to do was to wait…and hope.

"Yes," Alice whispered. "Yes, Jasper, I will. I love you."

I put my free hand into my pocket and pulled out the ring. I slid it onto her finger and then she leaped into my arms. It was easy to reach her lips, since I was still kneeling. I kissed her with a force of hot, rough passion, grabbing her waist and pulling her hard against me. Her hands searched my chest, trying to find buttons to undo. She stopped at the third button though, knowing how I felt about this type of situation we usually ran across time after time. She ran her hand against my bare skin and sighed into the kiss.

"You knew this was coming didn't you?" I said to her.

"You can't surprise me," she murmured as she trilled her beautiful giggle that I had loved. "Nothing ever gets past me" she continued.

"We will have to see about that, my dear," I whispered in her ear. I kissed the top of her head and she turned to me with the most beautiful smile on her face.

"You are my fiancé now, Major," she whispered happily as she trailed her fingers down my spine.

"As you are mine, Miss Alice," I murmured back to her. I stood back up and hugged her close to me. I heard her intake her breath and sigh in relief. She rested her head on my chest in content.

Alice and I walked home in silence with our hands linked together. We took our time, enjoying the silence and being together. As the sky became a little lighter, we had finally reached the house. Alice went up the stairs to her closet to change clothes. She came back down the stairs wearing an outfit and having another in her arms. I saw exactly where this was going.

She put the clothes in my hands and looked up at me with her eyes pleading. I chuckled and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled and went on her toes to kiss me on the cheek.

I reappeared down the stairs in seconds. She smiled and took my hand. "Now where do you want to take me?" she asked innocently with a smirk on her face.

I grunted. "What am I going to do with you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Marry me hopefully," she said with a quiet little laugh.

I wrapped my arms around her and put my hand on her tiny cheek. "Of course, my love," I whispered to her, kissing her softly.

She was so amazing. She knew exactly where we were going. I was going to take her to pick out her wedding ring. The main purpose of the one on her finger was to try and surprise her but that didn't work. Even I should have known that.

We got in the car and soon enough ended up at Tiffany & Co. Alice and I walked inside and she led me to where she wanted to go. She looked through the glass and immediately pointed at the ring. "This one" she whispered.

"Are you sure? You will be stuck with it forever," I murmured. The ring was sterling silver and had diamonds going around a larger diamond that shined in the light even brighter than the others. It was a simple ring, but simple is what Alice would have wanted anyways.

"Do you doubt me?" she asked teasingly as she stared up at me.

"Oh, no. No." I murmured as I squeezed her hand. She smiled as the salesman came over.

"May I help you two?" he asked mainly to Alice.

"Yes, I would like that ring there," she murmured, never looking at him. He huffed and turned away. "I need your measurements" he said in a funny tone.

We quickly got the measurements and the salesman went to get the right ring from the back. He came back and handed Alice the small box. He checked us out and we left quickly.

Of course, Alice had to stop and get some shopping in at the nearby mall. Thank God she already had them pre-ordered though. She went in and came back with seven bags that probably contained dresses and more stuff for her, and maybe some for me, I wasn't sure.

It started to rain as we drove back home. I turned to grab the bags for Alice but she insisted on not letting me touch them. She got the bags as I walked inside. I turned on the light inside the house and turned around to see why she hadn't come inside yet.

I gasped as I saw Alice's eyes flutter and she staggered and fell to the wet ground in moments. I was at her side in a flash and picked her up in my arms. I grabbed the bags swiftly and quickly went inside. I set her bags down gently with the others and walked over to the couch.

Her emotions were everywhere. I tried to send calm waves to her but it was like she had built a wall so I could not affect how she was feeling. "Alice," I said panicked. She didn't answer me. "Alice," I said a little louder as I touched her face.

Suddenly, she then jolted back and it shocked me. She squirmed around for a moment until she realized where she was at the time. "What did you see?" I asked. "Are you alright?" I continued as I set her down carefully on her feet. She staggered a little but kept her balance, as I held her waist to try to keep her from falling.

"I'm fine," she murmured, her voice sounding distant and off. I looked over her cautiously and wrapped my arm around her. There was something wrong with Alice, and I was determined to find out what was troubling her.

"What did you see?" I pressed as I locked gazes with her.

"Nothing important," she barely whispered. She looked down at herself and sighed. "I'm going to get a shower," she murmured. She bit her lip and looked out the window warily.

She started for the stairs but I stopped her. "There is something wrong Alice. Please tell me. Did I do something?" I asked her, worried that I may have done something in the future to her. Did I move too fast with the proposal?

She turned around to look up at me. "No, Jasper, you have done nothing but make me happy," she whispered as her arms found their way around me.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked, embracing her.

"It's nothing, you don't have to worry about it," she murmured. Lie; I felt it as soon as she said it.

"Why aren't you telling me?" I asked as I frowned. "Alice, you are my everything. If this has anything to do with you, I must know," I told her.

She sighed and placed her hands on my face. "It will make you unhappy," she whispered.

"Please?" I asked.

She was silent for what felt like hours and then looked down at her muddy dress. "I really need to go clean up," she whispered as she tried to get out of my hold.

I only tightened the grip and turned her to face me. "Alice," I half growled, now more determined than ever to figure out what was wrong with my future wife.

"It's always the same thing, as if she has planned this out step by step already," she finally gave in as she looked at me. "I don't know when it will be though," she added softly.

"Who is she?" I asked her gently.

"Maria, I am for sure, I have seen others speak to her so I know," she answered as she looked to her right.

My gaze lowered and my hands tightened into fists. "Why didn't you tell me, Alice? This is dangerous," I said angrily.

"I didn't want you to be upset and have you worry too much," she replied honestly. "She upsets you from what I can see and I don't want you to be troubled," she whispered.

I was silent for a moment and then reached out for her hands. "Alice, I am troubled that I may lose you. She is very capable of taking you away from me, and I don't want to chance that….now with the future we're going to have," I murmured as I brushed our hands against her cheek.

"I know that you won't let that happen," she whispered as she looked into my eyes.

I knew that I wouldn't let this happen. She was just confirming this as well. She knew that I loved her entirely too much to just let her go without a fight.

I hugged her tightly to me. She pulled back quickly and slipped away from me. She looked at me and laughed. I looked down to see some mud on my shirt. "Oops," she replied. "I think I will go clean up now," she said as she stepped back.

She walked up the stairs and I did as well. I walked into my closet and pulled out a new shirt. I quickly put it on as I heard the shower start to run. I walked out of the closet and went back downstairs.

I looked out the window and sighed, but there was a small smile on my face. If this is what it took to have a perfect life with Alice. I would do it because I loved her. She's my life now; everything that I do will be for her, to keep her safe and from harm's way. Nothing would come between us, now or ever.

_**Tell me what you think, please. Reviews are greatly appreciated. If you have any ideas for future chapter please do tell me. Thanks so much to my amazing readers and my beta ****ChaylorTwilightQueen10! REVIEW!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alice POV

It was now May twenty-first, almost three and a half weeks since Jasper and I had been engaged. We had set our wedding day for June 30th which was about a month and a week from now. Only Charlotte and Peter would attend the ceremony. We specifically asked for a closed wedding because we did not want other people viewing our wedding just because they had nothing to do. Also, it had taken Jasper a while to allow this, but we would be having the wedding in Texas; where he grew up as a human. It was going to be absolutely perfect.

I got my wedding dress as well. It was hidden in the back of my closet for safe keeping until our special day. It was a spaghetti strap floor length gown that securely fit my small curves and frame. I also got white flats that went with the dress that have light pink bows on the top.

I turned my attention to Jasper who was sitting beside me playing with a lock of my short spiky black hair absentmindedly. I smiled as he kissed me lightly on the cheek. I leaned my weight against him and sighed happily. He rubbed small circles on my back and hummed quietly in my ear.

I looked up at him and our eyes locked. We always had conversations this way. He could tell anything about me by my eyes. I don't know how he could do it but I could do the same. It was one of our special bonds that we barely understood. It was like telling each other how we felt about the other without it actually coming out of our mouths.

His eyes sparkled beautifully as love filled through every part of my body. His gentle golden eyes shone into mine and I was lost at how perfect they were. I put my head on his chest, breaking the contact of our eyes. "We're going to have to find a name for that," I murmured as I regained my composure, breathing in his wonderful scent.

"A name for what?" he asked as he pulled me into his lap and brought my chin up to his face. He leaned back on the couch and propped me on top of him.

"This thing you do with your eyes, I don't know. It's like I lose all of my focus when I look into them; they are so perfect," I whispered.

He chuckled and brushed my hair behind my ear. "Well, I think the reason for that is…," he murmured as he brushed his fingertips up my arm and back down again. He left a trail of electricity where he had touched me. "You are overwhelmed by all of the love, my love," he said quietly.

He pulled my head down and kissed me on the lips. I felt the love overthrow me once again and if it was even possible it made my head spin happily. He continued to kiss me for a few more moments and then pulled away. I sighed as I went back to lying on his chest. "Mmm," I whispered as I traced my tongue over his lips. "I love you so much, Jazz," I murmured as I kissed him again.

"I love you…" he said and then looked at me. "Jazz?" he asked.

"It is my nickname for you. Do you like it? I have seen that in the future you love the name" I said to him as I sat up.

"Yes I do. Now I must think of a nickname for you-" I stopped him from talking by kissing him again.

"No, I like Alice just fine. Anyways, you can't do much with that name," I told him. He nodded and cupped my face.

"Alright," he replied and with that I got up and started to walk up the stairs. "Hey, where are you going, miss?" he asked as he stood up. "I don't think I was finished talking to you," he said as he came up to me.

"Then you can come with me up to my room and we can finish our little talk" I said as I took his hand and went up the stairs with him right behind me. "This won't take long, I just need to get something," I told him as he followed me into my closet.

I looked around for a moment and then turned to him. "Well?" I asked as I giggled. He turned to me and frowned.

"Have you seen anything of the Cullens lately?" he asked me. I turned and pouted at this question.

"I have seen them but they keep disappearing again. They keep moving as soon as they show up somewhere so I have sort of put them out of my mind" I said as I looked down at my shoes.

He sighed and walked up to me. "We'll find them, I promise," he murmured, putting his arm at the small of my back, pulling me to him.

"I hope so, but I am perfectly fine being with you for a while" I said as I poked him in the ribs playfully. I turned away then and dodged the playful swipe that I saw him planning and grabbed my book.

I bought a new sketchbook last week because I had filled the other one up. This one was almost halfway full now though. Jasper hated most of the content of this book though. Ever since I had this one I had been focusing on key parts of the vision with Maria in it. The more I focused, the more I figured out and learned about her.

Jealousy silently burned inside of me because of her. She had created Jasper and had him first. Jasper had detected this jealously and asked me about it but I never told him what the key problem was. He would think it was stupid, I knew for sure.

I had let my guard down for a second and just thinking about this problem sent jealous waves out around me as I turned the booklet onto a page of her face. Her face was perfect, absolutely flawless. She had long dark hair that went past her shoulders. It flowed perfectly and compared to mine was absolutely beautiful.

To my utter annoyance, when I had seen her entire figure, it was also perfect. She was the perfect height and curvy. When you compared the two of us, she was definitely prettier.

Jasper got my attention. "Why are you feeling this?" he asked me.

I looked away from him, I was caught again. "You will think it is stupid," I mumbled.

"Nothing related to you is stupid Alice" he replied. He looked at the sketch on the page and frowned. He knew I was trying to figure out the vision but he still didn't like it. "It's because of her isn't it?" he stated. It wasn't a question or a fact; it was from what he could see.

I finally nodded and he pulled me to him. "She is so much better than I am. She has more…everything than me. I don't see why-" he cut me off quickly.

"Alice, I did not fall in love with this" he motioned to the picture that he was holding. "I fell in love with the woman standing next to me not her," he whispered. "I fell in love with your body not hers," he said into my ear as his hands moved up and down my body. "I am not here to judge you, I am here to love you because I do," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around me.

"But-" I tried to get out, but Jasper wouldn't let me continue.

"No, Alice. Never think that I loved her more than I will ever love you. Yes I was with her; I have told you that because I knew that I had too and I wanted to show you that it was nothing. It will never be anywhere close to the love that I have for you now or for the years to come, never doubt that," he said.

I looked at him and our eyes locked again. I could see the seriousness behind his eyes and the pleading in his eyes for me to trust him. He shut the book and set it down on the shelf.

"There will never be a decision that has to be made for me regarding the two of you without you coming on top. You will always be my number one priority, no matter what," he stated.

I hugged him tightly, sending out a silent thank you. I giggled and looked up at him. "I don't remember what I came up here to get," I told him.

"You came to change clothes so we can go hunting together," he said as he spun me around.

"Hmm, I think I will go in this," I murmured as I looked at my tall mirror.

He nodded and we walked to my window. I opened it in one swift motion and then jumped to land lightly on the ground. Jasper followed with a graceful thump.

We ran at top speed for about ten minutes and then slowed to a stop. We split up and I quickly found a deer and a small cougar. My thirst slowly quenched and I decided to sit and wait for Jasper to finish. I took a whiff of air and knew that he was about half a mile south of where I was.

I sat there for about a minute more when I heard a twig snap far off in the distance. My head shot towards that direction and I squinted to try and see anything. I heard the noise again but this time it was much closer to me. I stood up and listened as I once again looked around. "Jasper?" I asked.

"Jasper," I called out more panicked this time. I scanned the future to see if anything was wrong and that was when something weird happened.

I was engulfed into some kind of weird darkness. There was a haze that was really heavy and it made me feel very dizzy and light-headed. I grabbed whatever was in reach of me but I could not see because I was stuck in this odd vision.

I felt my knees buckle and I slid to the ground.

Then it was gone. Everything felt normal. I looked around me, trying to find Jasper. "Jasper!" I said loudly and quickly picked up his scent. I ran right into the clearing where he was. He was stalking a deer. The deer looked up at me and quickly sprinted away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I couldn't see you and I got worried, I am sorry," I whispered as I ran up to cuddle into his chest.

"It's alright, love" he murmured. "I've already had a bear so we can head back if you would like" he said as he looked deep into my face.

"No, right here is the perfect place," I told him. "Remember how about a month ago I asked you to teach me how to fight?" I asked and he nodded as a frown started to creep onto his face. "Teach me now," I said to him with pleading eyes.

A growl erupted from his throat but I did not move an inch. "Nothing will harm you, I won't allow it," he pressed as he tried to beg his own side.

"You will not be getting hurt because of me. I want to keep you safe just as much as you want to keep me safe. I won't let you fight for me," I told him.

"Alice.." he warned.

"I can handle myself. I want to learn," I hissed starting to lose my temper.

He sighed but this time seemed to give it some thought. "Don't you love me?" I asked as I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"That is not fair, Alice," he said.

"If you really love me you will teach me," I whispered as I placed a gentle kiss on his neck.

Then out of nowhere, he stiffened. His entire body went rigid and he inhaled a breath. He pulled away from me as I looked up at his eyes, which had turned pitch black. Then I breathed in and immediately held my breath, but he did not. Instead, he lost control.

Just as I reached out to him, he was gone from my eyesight in a flash. I looked around panicked and quickly followed the direction he had gone. I had to take a breath so I could catch his scent. I picked up my pace to as fast as I could run to try and stop him. I knew what he was about to do and I knew he would regret it once it was done.

I finally found him nearing the human man. "Jasper," I said desperately as I ran up to him. His eyes were not on me though; they were boring down on the human that was lying on the ground with a gash on his leg that was about a foot long.

He walked towards the man as a low growl came from his throat. I flew myself at him and placed my hands on his cheeks. "Jasper," I said as I begged for him to look at me. His eyes went straight through me. He pushed forward and I staggered back, my feet sliding on the ground as he tried to move closer.

"Jazz, please," I whispered. My thirst was driving me insane at this time, but I had more important things to deal with than that right now. "Please look at me," I murmured.

I was not getting any progress with this and I knew that if he tried to get to the human by force he would win.

"Please," I asked in my desperate attempt to stop him, to snap him out of it. He moved his hands to my bare arms, pushing me to the side with force. I stumbled back about two yards and felt a little stab on my arm. Ignoring it, I still pressed on to make him stop.

I came back to him as soon as I had my footing. I pulled his face to mine and looked straight into his eyes. A deep growl escaped from his chest as his eyes looked down onto my own. I took his hands in mine in that moment. I took two of his finger and guided them up my left hand to the promise that was left on my ring finger. "You know you don't want to do this, please find you again," I whispered as I kept our eyes locked.

I waited and finally I felt the response I was looking for. He took my hand and I saw the pure gold in his eyes with a little rim of black. I sighed in relief but was cut short as his presence disappeared.

"Jasper," I said as my voice cracked. I couldn't lose him because of this. It was my fault. I ran after him and quickly caught up to him. I reached his arm and pulled him back. I turned him to face me and I felt shame fill through me.

"No, don't feel that way. This is my fault; I should have seen that this was going to happen. I shouldn't have scared that deer away. Please don't be mad at yourself," I told him.

"This is not your fault. If I had better control this would never happen," he growled as he turned away from me.

"Please don't torture yourself about this. I stopped you, nothing happened," I choked out as a sob erupted from me.

His arms were around me the next second. "This is not your fault," he said again. I could feel the whirlwind of emotions coming off of him; anger, guilt, sadness, pity, shame, and doubt.

I felt his emotional field drop from around me and I broke out into dry sobs as I dropped to my knees. He kneeled beside me and put out a controllable calm atmosphere around me. "Please don't cry," he whispered. He pulled me to him and placed his head on mine. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"It has still only been only five months and you have been outstanding, Jasper," I told him. "You are doing fine,"

He sighed as his hands ran down my arms and suddenly froze halfway. His head disappeared from mine and I heard his breath catch. "I hurt you," he whispered.

I looked down at my arm and saw a small dent in my arm. "No, it is nothing, I cannot feel it. It will be gone in an hour or two anyways," I told him as I pulled my arm away from him.

He looked away from me and stood up to put some space between the two of us. "How can you trust me when I did that to you? I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you," he said quietly.

I was at his side in the next second. "Don't ever say that. You deserve everything. This-" I pointed to the now slowly disappearing dent on my arm. "Is nothing," I said in a final tone.

"I hurt you over bloodlust; that is unacceptable," he growled.

I sighed and looked into his eyes. "Do you want me or no?" I asked him with a serious look on my face.

"Of course I do, Alice. It's just that I can't stand you being in any trouble," he stated.

"Jasper, I would die for you in a second and I know you would do the same for me. We don't want to see the other in pain because when one of us is in pain the other feels the same way. And it feels like it is killing them," I said as I placed my hand lightly on his chest.

"I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all. We are meant to be together," I whispered as I rested my head on his chest.

I felt the smile on his face and I felt his unhappiness disappear. His arms went around me and he breathed in my scent.

"Soul mates," he finally whispered in my ear. I smiled in content; he was absolutely right. We were indeed soulmates.

_**Hoped you like this chapter!!! Please review!!! Thx**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**So, i haven't updated in a while, i have been very busy. I have worked really hard on this chapter**_

_**One reason that i haven't updated is because i have had track championships! They were awesome. **_

_**But since you all probably don't care, here is chapter 11! :)  
**_

Jasper POV

Alice and I were finally in Texas. It was a week until our wedding and Alice had suggested that we come down early to situate ourselves in another environment. Of course, I agreed and had started showing her some places from my human life. Right now, we were east of Houston passing a newly built horse stables.

"That used to be where we kept our horses, but it seems like they have torn it down," I murmured as I peered at the tan building. "I had a brown one named Alex but it died when I was twelve so my parents got me another one for my thirteenth birthday named Ace," I told her as I sighed.

Alice squeezed my hand. "It seems like your family really loved you," she whispered as she looked up at me.

"They were the best," I replied as I turned us towards the stables. Alice saw where this was going and squeaked with excitement.

"Where are we going to go?" she asked happily as we walked through the door and to a man with gray hair.

"You'll see," I said to her with a smile.

I paid the man and he took us to choose a horse to ride for the next several hours. Alice pointed at a white one quickly. "That one," she said to me. The man went and got it and put a saddle on the horse Alice had chosen. He guided it out to us and handed the lead to me.

We walked the horse outside and I gestured for Alice to get on first. She shook her head and motioned for me to get on. I sent her a confused look but got on anyways. I reached down to take her hands as she put her foot through the loop. I gripped her waist and pulled her up to sit in front of me. She smiled and held onto the harness.

"I still have no idea where we are going," she told me.

"That trail right there, Alice," I told her as I pointed to the right.

I pulled on the harness twice and the horse started to trot towards the trail as I guided it. Alice's hands slid over mine and she leaned back into me. We went along the trail in silence until we came upon a small creek on the side.

I stopped the horse and hopped off quickly. I helped Alice off and walked with our hands entwined to the creek. "My friends and I would come out here almost every day after classes were over and just hang out. Sometimes all of the families would come down for a campfire and it was really fun," I murmured.

She smiled and looked at the clear water that ran through the smooth rocks. She turned her perfect gaze on me and her eyes seemed to sparkle, but there was something deeper that she was trying to hide from me. I dug deeper into her emotional base and found the source. There was a tiny pang of sadness hanging over her in a thin but noticeable wave. I looked down at her and cupped her cheek as I pulled her closer to me. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"No, you shouldn't be. You had an amazing human life. I was just merely thinking," she told me.

I sighed, but she continued. "Maybe I don't want to know my past. The day I do find out I may wish I had never found out the truth," she said somewhat to herself as she looked away from me.

I brought her face back to look at mine. "Don't say that. There are some vampires out there that have very special abilities and it could have been mind erasing. That person could have changed you and taken your memory away. Don't blame yourself for that," I said to her.

She smiled and hugged me gently. I smiled to myself knowing that I had broken through to her. She looked back up to me and stood on her toes trying to reach my lips. I chuckled to myself as I picked her up and her legs quickly shot around my waist. Her lips then met mine and she pressed her body to my own.

"Jazz," she whispered against my lips. My hold on her tightened as the lust rolled off of her like a heavy blanket. I could feel myself slowly giving into her as she kissed me fervently. I sucked on her bottom lip and a whimper escaped her softly.

I pulled my lips away from hers and she opened her eyes and pouted at me. I chuckled as I bent my head to trail kisses down her smooth, flawless neck. She tilted her head back to give me better access as I moved my lips to the curve at the front of her neck. Her breathing hitched when I moved farther down her neck and towards her chest. Her legs tightened on me and she pulled my face back to hers. She bent her head and traced my ear with her tongue. She started to purr when my hands went under her shirt and started tracing random patterns on her stomach. She came back up and her eyes were jet black from the lust. She smiled adoringly at me and then kissed me lightly on the lips. I fixed her shirt and moved my hands to her face. "It is getting harder and harder for me to resist you. I want you so bad," I murmured as I had calmed my own emotions down and started to work on Alice's. Her eyes soon became a soft gold as serenity surrounded her.

"Then you will just have to stop trying to resist me whenever we get like this. Soon enough, you will have to give in if it drives you this insane," she whispered seductively into my ear. "Maybe you will decide to not resist me now," she suggested as she licked my ear slowly. She drew back to look at me and smiled as she threw her passion as well as my own back at me. She leaned her forehead against mine and she flickered her eyes shut. She let out her wind-chime laugh as her eyes opened again and met mine. "Please?" she murmured softly as one of her fingers ran slowly down my face and rested on my bottom lip.

"Or I can just keep my hands off of you until next Wednesday. I may be able to do it," I said as I dropped my hands away from her. The smile on her face faded and turned into a sad frown.

"No, you can't be serious," she moaned as she hugged herself to me. I chuckled as she reached for my hands and kissed them. She growled as she saw all the playfulness on my face. "Don't joke like that Jasper Whitlock," she reprimanded me but I would have taken it more seriously if she wasn't laughing.

"I don't think I could keep my hands off you for a week, baby let alone a day," I murmured as I placed my hands on her waist. Her eyes gleamed beautifully as she looked at me. I kissed her softly and then pulled away.

"Good," she murmured as she melted into me. Then we both turned our heads as we heard laughter. There were two kids walking along the trail. I set her down quickly and beckoned for her to follow me. She took my hand and we walked down towards the bank.

She giggled quietly as I pushed her down and she folded herself on a rock. I joined her and we sat in silence as the two kids passed by. Alice's eyes were on the water as it swirled by. She took her shoe off and put her toes in the water. She smiled as the water rippled around her foot.

I stood up as the two kids were nowhere to be seen but Alice stayed where she was. "Alice?" I asked as I turned to look at her. She turned to me and grabbed her shoe. I turned back around and started to walk up the bank but stopped when I heard a loud splash and a thump followed by a fit of laughter. I turned to see that she had slipped and fallen into the water.

"Oops" she said as she stood up. I walked up to her and looked over her then got her shoe and put it on her foot easily. I stood up and took her hand to guide her away from the bank. Her hair was plastered to her head and her clothes were soaked.

I chuckled and then stopped as she glared at me teasingly. "I'm sorry, love. Do you want to head back so you can get cleaned up?" I asked as I took her hand.

"Yes" she replied sweetly. We got on the horse and we soon ended up back at the stables. We returned the horse and left the place.

The hotel we were staying at was maybe half a mile away. Peter and Charlotte were with us but were staying in the room beside us. As we arrived at the hotel, we quickly went up to our room. Alice unlocked the door and stepped inside and turned on the lights. I shut the door behind us as a light tap on the connector door sounded and Alice went to open it.

"We were wondering why you two were gone for so long, we started to think that you had gotten into some trouble…" Charlotte's voice trailed off as she got a good look at Alice. Peter came to stand beside Charlotte and they both came into our room. "What have you two been up to?" Charlotte asked skeptically.

I walked up to stand behind Alice as she replied. "Nothing really, Jasper has been showing me around and we got to ride a horse," she said as she smiled. I wrapped my arms around her waist and smiled as well. The two continued to look at us confused and then Alice continued. "Oh that, I fell in a creek," she said.

Peter and Charlotte chuckled for a moment and rolled their eyes. "Alright, well we are going hunting," Peter said to us. We both nodded and then they were gone and their door clicked shut to the hallway.

After a moment Alice turned in my arms. "They thought we had done something else" she murmured as a laugh erupted from her. I laughed as I registered what she meant. She kissed me on the cheek and then danced away from my grasp.

I followed her into the bedroom part of the hotel and folded myself on the edge of the bed. She rummaged through her suitcase to pick out a new pair of clothes to wear. She chose something simple probably realizing that we wouldn't be going anywhere for the rest of day. She slid off her shoes and walked into the bathroom in between the two rooms. The door shut and water immediately rushed against the glass frame of the shower.

Out of the corner of my left eye I saw the black sketchbook that Alice had brought along with us; the one that I didn't like at all. I turned my gaze towards it and stood up. "Alice, can I see your notebook?" I asked knowing she would hear what I was seating perfectly fine.

"Sure," was all she answered as she continued to shower in the bathroom. I walked over to the book and grabbed it. Sitting back on the bed again, I started to scan through the book.

The first picture was of a clearing that seemed familiar to me. There weren't a lot of trees but enough to where the sun was somewhat patchy. I knew instantly that this was where I used to be when I was with Maria.

I turned the page and frowned at the next picture. This picture sent chills down my spine. It was a picture of _her_. It was her face with that same demonic grin on her face that never meant anything good.

I continued to turn through the book and finally settled on a more peaceful picture. Alice was sitting in my lap and my arms were securely around her waist. My lips were at her neck and her neck was tilted slightly upward into the curve in my neck. We both had smiles on our faces and just by looking at her I knew she was very content.

I noticed that the water was off now and I looked up as the door to the small room opened. Alice walked over to me as she tried to dry her hair with a white towel. I smiled up at her and she came to sit next to me. She looked down at the picture before me and smiled even wider.

It was my turn to get off the bed and clean myself up from earlier. I picked out a random set of clothes when Alice was at my side. "No, this one" she murmured as she rummaged through my suitcase and pulled out a dark blue T-shirt. I shrugged and took it from her and went into the bathroom.

It didn't take me long to shower. I quickly dressed in the clothes on the floor and dried my hair. I combed through my hair and then opened up the door. I put the messed up clothes in the second compartment of my bag and walked out the back room where Alice was.

She was lying on the bed with her eyes closed. I then walked up to the bed and sat down next to my still love. She opened one of her eyes and smiled as she popped the other open as well. Alice tugged my hand, wanting me to lie down with her. I did so and she curled her body up against my side. I stroked her cheek lovingly as she took my other hand.

I pulled her up on top of me and enveloped my arms around her small body. Alice sighed as she moved her head up to gaze at me with her striking gold eyes. My eyes dropped down to hers and we shared a silent conversation. I pulled my eyes away from her intense gaze and beamed at her. She kissed my chin delicately and I ran my fingers through her hair. She rested her head on my chest and steadied her breath to the breaths and movement of my own chest. I cuddled her closer to me as she turned around in her arms. Her head slowly leaned into the crook in my shoulder and her face was turned towards mine. I could feel the love and calmness that was radiating off of her. Her hand found its way to my arm and she stroked the bare and ragged skin along my arm. Her hand would stop in its normal spot, right below my elbow, to gradually trace a deep scar. She circled it gently and felt the torn skin on it. Her curiosity would always spike as it did now when touched this scar. This was the scar that she knew the most but at the same time knew the least about.

Her curiosity finally gave in, "Jasper?" she asked me quietly.

"Mmm," I replied as I closed my eyes and enjoyed her presence so close to me.

"Where did you get this?" she asked timidly as she circled the spot once again.

I sighed in frustration, not because of her but because of my past that had caused this. I knew she would be upset about how I got this particular bite. "This bite I had not received in a fight" I paused and held her tighter against me as she cringed at the word. "Maria had given it to me for not doing away with a handful of newborns that she had instructed me to kill. I had let them run away because I didn't want to feel their pain as they were put through hell by me. I knew that she would find out soon enough, and I also knew that she wouldn't care what excuses I had for not killing them because it would always end up the same way," I finished and winced at remembering the pain that had been sent with that bite and the weakness that followed soon after. That was definitely my worst bite out of all of the scars that I had.

Alice hugged me and sat up on me, her legs straddling my core. Her eyes were clouded as I could tell that there was a lingering question that was set in her mind. "Did she…ever try to…kill you?" she asked in a barely audible whisper. She took my hands and I sat up to cross my legs so she could fit perfectly in my lap.

"On one occasion, yes" I murmured as Alice pulled me to her. "Peter and I had spared Charlotte and she knew immediately. It was two against one so she backed down after a while. That was the month that the three of us left," I told her.

A small growl came from her throat and I rubbed her back soothingly. "It's alright, babe," I murmured into her hair. We sat in silence for a handful of minutes.

I kissed her on the lips to wipe away her worry and it worked almost immediately. She kissed me back and tangled her fingers in my hair. Her lips pulled away and she just held her head against mine.

"Jasper," she whispered. I looked at her as she pulled back and took my hand. She rubbed a random scar on my hand and looked into my eyes. "I love you and I will never hurt you," she spoke softly to me, "not like what Maria did to you."

"I know you won't, and neither will I," I said back to her as I touched her nose with my finger. "I love you too," I answered her.

Once again a simple question or conversation had turned into a step up in our relationship that already felt perfect to the both of us. We always seemed to be learning about something new about each other all the time and it intrigued me how much it strengthened our relationship. We both cared for the other equally. It was as if we shared the same mind set and feelings. The only way to explain it was that we were two halves of the same whole.

_**I really hoped you liked this chapter! If you loved this chapter, please review it. If i can get 12 reviews as soon as possible i will have the next chapter up and running. The next chapter is going to rock, trust me!!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**The chapter you all have been waiting for!! Enjoy!! :)**_

Alice POV

I tapped my feet together nervously as I sat in a chair in front of a mirror while Charlotte curled my hair. She had insisted on doing my hair for the wedding when we arrived here almost a week ago and I couldn't say no. We have been sitting and talking for the past hour as she fixed my hair perfectly. I had seen what the finish product would look like due to my visions and loved what she would do. On the down side, I was currently on edge because there were less than three hours until my wedding and I was as nervous as I possibly could be.

On top of that Peter and Charlotte had separated Jasper and I about eighteen hours ago. Peter had told me to not look into the future and see where they would be because that would be unfair. This of course only wanted to make me want to peak even more but I haven't yet which made me feel pretty proud because I could control my visions a little bit. I missed him though; it was different to not feel his presence anywhere around me in such a while that it made me feel a little uneasy. Although I knew that Peter wouldn't do anything over the top but I still had my worries.

I was in a somewhat neutral mood at the moment and for the past twenty four hours. I hadn't wanted to be separated from Jasper before our wedding but Charlotte and Peter had insisted that we do this. We had never spent more then five hours apart since we had met each other and I wasn't very willing to start now. The great part of this was that Jasper wouldn't have to feel my overwhelming nerves and apprehensions right now. Also, he would get to see the finish product of me, not the before stage or in the process stage. He would get to see me when I was perfect. The only real bright side to this was that I would be with him again and we would be happily married moments to maybe an hour later.

I guess the last good part about spending time with Charlotte is that she knew exactly what I was going through right now. Peter and her had gotten married, yes a while ago but everything was still the same. I have no idea how many times she told me not to worry and that everything would be fine but i stopped keeping track at twenty three. She knew that I was in my own little world having a semi-emotional breakdown and being on an emotional roller coaster that was out of control.

We were inside a church. They had given us a dressing room so I could get ready. We didn't use makeup though. Charlotte thought that it would be perfect if Jasper saw my real face. She did have a point. What could makeup do to make a vampire any prettier?

Also, in order to have a proper wedding we had to make up a fake last name for me and make that name a real name in the real world. Peter and Charlotte let me use their last names for the time being. My last name would be Kelsey for the next few hours.

"There we go, how does that look?" Charlotte asked as she set my curling iron down. She looked over my head carefully and then nodded somewhat to herself.

I looked in the mirror again and smiled brightly. It looked even better in real life than it had in my vision. "I love it Charlotte, thank you so much" I murmured as I turned my head multiple times to look at my hair.

She took the curler again and pressed it to the side of my head. She released the hair from the curler and it looked perfectly symmetrical to the other side of my head. There was a perfect glossy-like touch to my hair as well that made it shine even more to me, or it could have been my imagination.

She smiled and then walked away to come back moments later with the gray garment bag that contained my dress. We had gone to the designer company yesterday to make sure that the dress was flawless and perfect before my wedding. Charlotte unzipped the bag and pulled the dress out carefully.

I quickly but cautiously put the dress on and Charlotte tightened the lace to the back of my dress. "You look beautiful, Alice. Jasper will love this" she murmured as she looked at me.

I turned around in the dress and Charlotte fixed the bow on the right of the dress. I stepped into my two inch heels and strapped them into place. I stood up and smiled approvingly at the wonderful job Charlotte had done.

The final hour ticked by entirely to fast for me to bare. I desperately tried to keep my composure for the final thirty minutes as we walked towards the wedding area. The wedding was taking place outside. It was cloudy outside with no chance of rain and it felt pretty warm outside.

Charlotte could tell I was nervous and turned me to look at her. "Alice don't be nervous, you and Jasper are made for each other. You can do it. The faster that you get halfway down the isle the faster that you get to be with him again" she said to me. She gave me a quick hug and then pulled away

As I snuck a peak into the future I saw that there would be people there that I didn't know but I would have to forget about that now. I had to focus on keeping my anxiety down for the time being.

We had done the wedding our own way. Charlotte would walk me halfway down the small isle and then hand me off to Jasper and Peter would take her and walk to the seats. It had taken us a while to figure out to get this done without parents but it finally fell through.

The music started to play and Charlotte's hand looped into my arm so our arms linked. We walked in synch as we slowly made our way to the middle of the isle. If I had a heartbeat I am pretty sure that it would have stopped and I would have passed out or something. I tried to focus on my walking as I neared Jasper.

My eyes locked with his and I felt calm go throughout my body. I relaxed a bunch and a smile spread on my face as my hand met his. Charlotte let go of me and Jasper took her place and walked me down the isle.

"Don't be nervous, my love, this is going to be perfect" he whispered so low that I would only have a chance at hearing it. I felt more calm waves come through me and used them to help me relax.

We stopped in front of the priest. He was a middle aged man with graying hair and black eye glasses over his dark brown eyes. His forehead had year's worth of wrinkles and it looked like his hair line had receded from its regular spot from when he was younger.

The priest was standing there with a bright gleam in his eyes as he took out his book in case it was needed. He probably thought that we were under aged and trying to get married without our parents knowing, but little did he know.

He opened with a prayer and ended it with the sign of the cross and pressed on.

"Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consents" the priest said aloud. Jasper took my hand and I squeezed his gently.

Jasper turned to look at me and my soft eyes melted into his deep gold ones.

"I, Jasper Whitlock, take you, Alice Kelsey, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." He declared as he spoke his words meaningfully.

I took a small breath and Jasper picked up on this immediately and I saw the small and loving smile that played at the sides of his lips. I knew it was my turn but I couldn't find my voice. My head felt like it was spinning as fear ran through my body in a flash. "Alice" he breathed as he started to look at me with worry in his eyes. I started to count back from ten in my head to steady my emotions.

I snapped out of it and started saying my own vows. "I, Alice Kelsey, take you, Jasper Whitlock, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." I spoke clearly as I took a silent breath of relief.

Peter and Charlotte were beside the three of us now with the two rings. The priest picked up my ring and blessed it and then handed it to Jasper

"Alice, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity." He murmured as he placed my wedding ring on my left hand ring finger. "I wed thee" he said to me.

The pries took Jasper's wedding band from Charlotte and blessed it as well. He handed the ring to me and it was my turn.

"Jasper, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity." I murmured back as I placed his wedding band on his left hand ring finger. "I wed thee" I said as my voice shook with suppressed excitement and nervousness but no human would pick up on the small falter.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the priest announced. Jasper's lips met mine and I felt the passion hidden underneath that he was attempting to contain but I could still feel it. Then, jasper picked me up bridal style and spun us around in a circle. He set me down gently as we heard the applause of the almost two dozen people that were there. I looked up at him as he smiled down at me with the most loving eyes.

"I love you" he whispered as he brought his arm around my waist. His kissed the ring on my finger and I returned the gesture to him.

"I love you" I whispered back to him. Those words we knew would only be heard by two other sets of ears. We looked out and followed the priest up the isle to a smiling Charlotte and Peter.

A man with a camera walked towards us and Jasper and i smiled. Then we pulled Charlotte and Peter in the second picture.

We walked up to the church and the priest led us to the ballroom. There were about fifteen people in the room already followed by the others that attended the small wedding. Another priest went up to the microphone and announced the first dance and the congratulations.

We danced slowly and perfectly in synch to the first dance and slowed to a stop when the song was over. There was a small applause and we walked off to joined Peter and Charlotte. We walked outside and turned to them.

Before we were there the priest and a young man stopped us. "You two look so young" the priest said as he looked between the two of us. "You didn't want to wait any longer?" he asked. "I have seen so many people your age that come to me and the next year or two they are back again with divorce forms" he said with worry.

Fright spiked in me for a moment but was quickly washed away. "I have a feeling that this will last forever" Jasper murmured as he pulled me to him.

"I just don't want to see young couples getting into a relationship too fast and then backing down so soon" he told us.

"I don't think that will be the case here" Jasper replied with a smile deep on his face.

The priest seemed to give up and smiled back. "I hope you two hold that up to be true" he said as he shook our hands and left. Then Charlotte and Peter came up to us.

Charlotte engulfed me with a hug and then went to hug Jasper. Peter did the same and shook hands with jasper. "Are you sure you have to leave so soon?" Jasper asked the both of them. They had mentioned to us that they would be heading back to their home soon after our wedding.

"We may spend a day or two more here but after that we will be heading back to New York. We are planning on visiting the two of you in a couple of weeks though. I am pretty sure that she will be able to inform you of when" Peter said as he smiled at me.

I nodded. "I don't think I will be able to miss it" I said to them.

We talked for about five minutes and then they were gone. I turned to Jasper and took his hand. "Where are we going now?" I asked somewhat innocently.

"A beach house, but I think you already knew that, love" he murmured as he pulled me to him. I melted into his touch as we walked to our car. He opened the door for me and helped me in and shut the door. He appeared at the other side and got in to start the car.

"That dress is beautiful on you, Alice. You look absolutely stunning" he murmured as he took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at my snow white strapless dress.

I grinned. "As soon as you proposed to me I saw it in a vision and I started designing it immediately. When you had gone hunting once I went to a designer store and spent almost an hour with measurements and gave them the sketch and color. I was surprised when they had done it perfectly the first time" I said as I ran my hand along the silky fabric.

"It was wonderful, Alice" he told me.

It was twilight when we reached the beach house that Jasper had bought out for us. He came to help me out of the car and wound his arm around me again.

He picked me up suddenly and then we were inside the house. I knew that he and Peter had been here. Our bags were already here and there were white flowers everywhere probably compliments of Charlotte.

"What do you think?" he whispered in my ear as his hands wrapped around me and rubbed my stomach. His breath tickled my ear and sent a shiver down my body.

"Mmm, it's perfect just like you" I whispered as I placed my hands on his as he continued his casual trail around my abdomen.

I turned in his arms and stroked his cheek. His hands continued their trail on my lower back now. "You are beautiful, absolutely perfect" he murmured as his head leaned down into mine.

"Not as perfect as you are" I whispered as I ran one of my hands through his perfect honey blonde hair.

"Oh, contraire" he murmured as he chuckled, shaking my frame lightly.

I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him on the lips with passion.

He kissed me back with a passion so high that I wanted to fall over. His tongue begged for entrance and I granted it welcomingly. He pulled me even closer to him and stepped forward. I felt myself meet a counter and my hands grazed the marble. I hopped up lightly still hanging on to his lips. He brought his tongue out of my mouth and sucked on my bottom lip. My arms shot around his neck and I wound my fingers into his hair.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and his arms went around to my back to support me fully as he pulled us away from the counter.

He walked us quickly back to the bedroom and the lights flipped on. My breathing stopped as I felt his hand fiddle with the fabric of my dress and then his cold fingers riding up to my knee. His hand circled it twice and then tugged upward on it. He continued to move his hand up my leg until it stopped at the top mid part of my thigh.

I stretched my leg out as his hand ran along the smooth marble skin. I wrapped it once again around him as his hand settled itself on my thigh once more.

"The dress and the suite stays in the same condition that they came in" I whispered against his lips as I felt his hands starting to undo the lace on the back of my dress.

I took his tie off and then worked on the coat of his suit. The jacket fell to the ground in seconds with an audible thump. I smiled as I felt his hands go over the many laces on my dress trying to figure out how to get it off correctly.

I worked on the buttons of his collar shirt and that soon fell to the ground. My hands wondered his chest triumphantly and started to trail towards his waist.

My lips moved down to his chest and kisses patterns all around him. I could feel the lust filling quickly up and the patience bubbling down from the both of us. His belt was off easily and I felt him shift out of his shoes and then worked mine off.

I kissed him again and then felt a smile as my dress loosened on my body tremendously. I undid his pants and they fell to the floor.

His lips went around my neck and kissed down to the rise of my cleavage. I whimpered as his tongue rasped my skin avidly.

"Alice" he murmured my name huskily as his tongue ran over my nose and to my ear. My teeth went lightly across his neck and he shuddered in pleasure as my tongue went over the small scrape. He let out a harmless growl as he kissed the bottom of my neck.

He finished the dress off and pulled it over my head in one quick easy motion. He pushed me back onto the awaiting bed and rolled us over so I was on top.

His arms went around me again as he reached for the clasp to my strapless bra. The article fell neatly on the floor beside the bed.

I broke the seams to his boxers and smiled. "I thought we weren't tearing clothes" he said to me with a little laugh.

"I said dress and suit. That wasn't part of your suit" I whispered into the base of his neck.

"Well if that is the case" he whispered. His hands trailed down my stomach and his fingers grasped the edges of my underwear. "You won't mind this" he said as he yanked and the fabric was gone from around me.

"Not at all" I murmured to him seductively.

I straddled his waist with my legs and kissed his chest multiple times.

He turned us over and gazed at my naked body. "And this is what you want" he whispered to me.

"Yes" I said breathlessly as I brought my hand up to stroke his cheek again. I pulled myself up and kissed his forehead. "This is what I want" I said without hesitance.

_**So, tell me what you think. Thx every1**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry it took me a long time to get this chapter out. I have been super busy, having EOCt's for my classes, practicing for track regions, yadayada. I amhappy to tell you that it is all over and i can work on my stories now. But i am proud to say that i placed 7th at girls regions for triple jump with a jump of 31'6, a personal record for me and a season best for our team.**_

_**But since you all most likely don't care here is the chapter. :)  
**_

Jasper POV

My arms were wrapped around my love as light started to come through the window. I rubbed her back gently as she silently looked into the always changing future. She was beautiful, absolutely stunning, and she was mine forever. I would never take my wife for granted.

She shifted her weight against me and a sigh escaped her pursed lips. Her mouth turned upwards into a gorgeous smile and I couldn't help but take in a breath at how gorgeous she looked. I trailed a finger down her soft cheek and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

Her eyes slowly opened and she moved again so her golden eyes met my own. She held my gaze for what felt like hours and then a tiny bell-like laugh erupted from her. She ran her delicate fingers through my honey blonde hair and kissed me on the cheek. I sent waves of pure love to her as I pulled her closer to me.

"I love you too," she whispered as she kissed me again. She cuddled her head back into my chest. "So much," she murmured as she twirled a lock of my hair in her tiny hand. Her emotions radiated love and she was very content.

This was our second day of our honeymoon. Yesterday we had said goodbye to Peter and Charlotte and came to the beach where I had reserved the perfect beach house for the next week and a half. Peter had come here with me earlier with Charlotte to help me decorate. It was Charlotte's idea to bring the flowers and I knew that when Alice and I walked in that she loved them. Peter and Charlotte had been such a great help throughout me and Alice's journey towards marriage.

Alice shifted and rolled off of me to lay her head on the pillow. Her left hand trailed down my arm and twined itself with my own hand. A quiet purr shook her frame as my other hand ran down her smooth figure.

"Aren't you glad that you gave into the temptations?" she asked quietly as she rested a kiss on my neck. I shivered at her amazing touch and she giggled softly.

"Yes," I murmured. "I don't think that I could have lasted that much longer; you made it unbearable," I said to her.

She moved my head so I looked at her. She leaned in and captured my lips easily. She released me entirely too early for my likings. I pulled her lips back to mine and kissed her fervently until she pulled away, her breath ragged.

She laughed and curled herself up against my side. She traced the scars that were on my exposed chest. I had no idea how she loved these scars but she did.

"Alice?" I called her name softly and her head turned up to face me. "How? Why…me?" I asked her. Why had she chosen a monster like me when there were so many other men that she could choose from?

She was silent for a moment. "When I saw you in that vision I knew that I loved you. I love absolutely everything about you; your perfect honey blonde hair, your lean, muscular body, your scars. That is what makes you who you are now and I wouldn't change a thing even if I had a chance," she whispered. "I want you and only you," she said.

She frowned at the expression on my face. "I know you hate Maria and the past that she involved you in, but if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have you right now," she continued. "I don't regret anything about you. You are everything I wanted and more. "You are…" she trailed off, pondering on what she was going to say. "God-like," she murmured as a perfect tinkling laugh shook her body.

I chuckled and ruffled her hair softly. "Really, Alice? God-like?" I said with a laugh.

"Yes" she trilled. "That's what I think of you," she added with a feathery kiss on my cheek.

I shook my head at her. "If I am a god to you, then you are….my goddess" I said as I touched her nose. She giggled and then looked up at me.

"All right, I will settle for that deal," she murmured.

I sat up with her lying on my chest and her head turned to me again. "What are our plans for today?" I asked her. She was silent for a moment as she looked into the future once again.

"I see us going to the beach," she said excitedly. After those words were out of her mouth she was off of the bed and away from me. She had disappeared into the large bathroom. She soon reappeared with a blue halter dress on that was made of silk.

She walked back up to the bed and pulled on my arm. "Come on, Jazz," she said. I sat up and walked to the closet where my bag was. I walked back into the room and Alice walked up to me. Her hand twined with mine and she pulled me out of the room.

We were outside in a matter of moments. The wind was blowing lightly and the smells were very strong. The sky was completely cloudy and it looked as if it was going to rain soon.

I looked down at Alice and she had a serene smile on her face as her eyes were closed softly. I wrapped my arm gently around her and kissed her on the cheek. She leaned into me and sighed softly. "This is wonderful," she whispered after a while.

"Yes, it is," I murmured as I pulled her closer to me. My finger ran circles along her waist and she shivered from my touch.

We walked along the beach, letting the waves hit our feet as we walked close to the water. Alice peered towards the water.

"Why did you leave this place?" she asked me quietly as she turned her golden gaze back to look at me.

"When I had left Maria with Peter and Charlotte, we all thought it would be best if we left the south. If we had stayed here she might have found us sooner and that wouldn't have been good. She had a lot of power in this state when the three of us were with her and most of the territory was hers. She would have tried to kill us because we would be considered loners," Alice shuttered as I told her this. "I didn't want to leave but I knew I would have to. The Volturi come here all the time and that makes things even more dangerous-" Alice stopped walking then.

"Volturi? What is that?" she asked me. Confusion filled her features. She really didn't know who they were.

"The Volturi are a family I guess you could say…they live in Volterra, Italy. There is Aro, Marcus, and Caius, they are the main one, and of cause there are the two wives-"

"Only two?" she asked me.

"Marcus's wife disappeared one day and no one knew what happened" I told her quietly. "There are thirty-two members of the guard all together. All of them have some kind of unique power that works against others when they are called for. They are very powerful," I finished.

"What do they do?" she asked me.

"They make sure that our kind doesn't get out of control. They make sure that no human suspects that we exist with them. If this does happen, they come down immediately and destroy all of the evidence. Mostly everyone goes by the rules so they don't have a run in with the Volturi," I told her.

"There are rules?" she asked me, surprised.

"Yes, there are not a lot of rules. They are very simple though…" I trailed off, looking down at her intent gaze.

"And…they are?" she asked, completely lost.

"Maybe it is a little too evident," I said somewhat to myself. She thought about it for a minute and then looked up at me waiting for me to tell her. "Keep our existence a secret," I said quietly.

"Oh," she replied. A humorless laugh escaped her lips and discomfiture filled her body.

"No, it is alright, love, you didn't know," I said, trying to comfort her. She smiled a little.

"Have you ever seen them?" she asked.

"Twice, the first time someone's army had gotten out of control and the Volturi came and destroyed them all. The second time they came for Maria's army. That was about a month after we had left her. We were about to leave the state but stayed there for a little longer so the Volturi would not think that we were hiding from something," I said with a shrug.

She gasped though. "What did they do?" she asked me.

"They tried to destroy her army but Maria and five others that she had chosen denied being with them and fled immediately. The Volturi went after them but only got three of them. After they had left to go back to Italy, she came back and immediately started to rebuild her army," I said.

She relaxed. "It was a good thing you three left then," she murmured as she hugged me.

I picked her up and her legs wrapped around my torso instinctively. "That was the best decision that I have probably ever made," I spoke softly.

She leaned her head against mine and she exhaled lightly. "I would say the same as well," she murmured She kissed me tenderly on the lips and then pulled away to look into my eyes. "If something had happened to you, who know what I would be like now," she said with a shudder.

"You would still be you," I murmured to her.

She shook her small head. "You have made me who I am now, Jasper. I don't know where I came from and so I don't have any human traits. Me seeing you when I woke up made me who I was," she whispered to me.

I knew that she would not change her mind about that. I knew that I couldn't have such an influence on her; I used to be a monster.

Alice saw my expression and sighed. "You may not believe it but you had a very big influence on me even when you weren't with me. You set me in the direction that I needed to go. I knew I needed to find you," she continued.

"I don't know what I would do without you," she stated; quietly, her emotions showed this as well.

This time, my lips met hers and I held her face to mine. Her lips parted moments later and my tongue entered her mouth. Her body went somewhat limp as a tiny whimper escaped her.

She pulled away after a while, gasping. She put her head on my shoulder and started to steady her rapid breathing. "I will never get tired of that," she said breathlessly as she kissed my neck.

I smirked. "Really?" I asked with a laugh. I pulled her chin up so she was facing me and kissed her again. She tasted wonderful, it was unexplainable. Her scent was somewhat like vanilla but at the same time totally different. Her taste on the other hand was something out of this world.

She pulled away quicker this time. "Yes really," she said breathlessly. She kissed me on the cheek and then cupped my cheek. "Never ever," she whispered.

Then a rain drop fell and landed on her shoulder. My hand ran over her smooth shoulder and she smiled softly. Then a drizzle started to fall around us and slowly started to fall even harder.

Alice giggled and unwrapped her legs from around me. I let her down and grasped her hand. I ran my fingers through Alice's black hair that was now starting to cling to the side of her face and neck.

Alice looked up at me with a bright smile. "Care to go for a swim?" she asked with a giggle.

"I would be honored," I replied with a chuckle.

_**First i would like to give a shout out to my beta reader ChaylorTwilightQueen10.**_

_**Second, i am starting to approach the point when Maria meets Alice and habe a question for all of you.**_

_**Do you think that Peter and Charlotte should show up and help them out or the situation that Alice and Jasper do themselves? Please review and tell me. Next update will be on Friday or Saturday, I promise! Reviews make me feel great and i would love to see a bunch from all of my readers!! Thanks so much every1. :)  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**So, like I promised, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

Alice POV

Jasper and I just got back from Texas a day ago. I had the best time at the beach house with him. We had done absolutely everything possible in the one and a half week that we were there.

I sat on the couch beside Jasper as he read a play called Hamlet by William Shakespeare. His eyes flew across the page quickly and every ten seconds he would turn the page. I leaned my head on his shoulder so I could take a peek inside the book and Jasper turned to me. I looked up into his deep golden eyes so far above of my own and smiled at his perfection. He chuckled quietly and pulled me into his lap, winding his strong arms around me. I leaned my head against his steel chest and relaxed into him.

We read the book together for a handful of minutes until I was no longer in the present, my eyes easily glazed over and revealed their own picture in front of me.

_There was a clearing, fairly large and had a lot of trees around it, blocking it from most of the light that came in. Rain descended to the ground at a heavy but steady pace as lightning lit up the sky followed by a loud crash of thunder. The rain immediately started to fall harder, in sheets almost impossible to see through._

_Behind the trees there was a sudden movement that caught my eye. Then I could see vicious red eyes peering through the trees, looking right at me._

Before I could find out anything else about my vision, I was pulled out of it by a strong hand on my arm. "Alice? Alice? Is everything alright?" Jasper asked me quietly.

I was silent for a moment, trying to get the vision to come back but I couldn't. "Yea, everything is fine" I said distantly. I continued to search through my head but found…nothing.

His hand tightened on me as his other hand reached out to my chin, forcing me to meet his gaze. "No, everything is not okay" he said to me. "You have been acting strange ever since we got back. What is wrong?" he asked, determined this time to find out what was bothering me.

And he was right; ever since we had gotten back from Texas I have been getting these strange visions, and after the vision was over I could not find it again, as if the vision had disappeared. The visions were always the same though, like someone had their mind set but kept acting differently making the vision disappear.

Jasper shook me gently but firmly. "Alice" he said. "You aren't going to get away with it this time. Please tell me what you saw" he told me. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked me gently.

"No, Jazz" I whispered softly. I was silent again, trying to find out a way to explain everything to him without him getting too upset about it. I knew that he would overreact if anything sounded like a threat. Ever since we had met he had been extremely over-protective of me over the simplest things. He has always wanted the best for me.

"Then tell me what is wrong" he begged me. His hand grasped mine and he brought it up to my still heart and squeezed it reassuringly.

"It really isn't much. I can't make much out of it. It is always the same thing but it always disappears. These eyes" I said as I remembered the eyes that saved in the back of my head. "They look so… strange, it is unbelievable, and then again they look so familiar" I went on.

Jasper tensed slightly. "Where?" he asked me. I could feel my emotions being tugged at and knew that Jasper was toying with them so I would tell the truth and the whole truth. It easily worked.

"I am not very sure. It is in a clearing with a lot of trees. The eyes were looking right at me, so I guess wherever I am?" I said, but it was more of a question than a statement.

"When?" he half growled as his arms locked protectively around me. I sighed and dropped my eyes to our linked hands.

"I-I don't know" I stuttered. "It was raining outside" I whispered. I knew this would not be enough information for him but that was all that my visions had given me.

"Do you know who it is?" he asked.

"No" I huffed. The question still lingered in the air though as I answered the question. We both had our suspicions about one person in particular but we both did not dare to bring up the name at this moment.

Jasper ran his fingers through his hair. "You have to tell me when another vision comes to you like the last few, alright?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Yes, I promise" I murmured to him.

"And Alice?" he asked again. I looked up at him and saw his eyes. "Do me a favor and not go too far. If there really is a problem-I don't want to loose you" he told me as he placed a light kiss on my lips. "Stay close to me so I don't worry too much about you" he murmured as he pulled me closer to me.

A warm and loving smile spread across my lips as he told me this. I nodded lightly and then looked him in the eyes again. "Now that you have asked me a favor, I have one to ask you" I told him gently.

"I would do anything and everything for you Alice, you don't have to ask" he said to me as he stroked my cheek.

I smiled warmly at him. "I need you to teach me how to defend myself" I said quietly. This situation had come up many times before but this time I could not take no for an answer. He could not hold this off any longer.

He groaned. "Alice, please, anything but that" he mumbled as he pressed me against him.

"Why are you so apposed to me learning how to fight?" I said angrily as I stood up, shoving his arms away from in the process. I could feel rejection descend on the both of us as we both reflected it.

"Alice" he objected as he stood up to face me. "I don't want you to be like me. I can protect you, keep you safe" he told me.

"That's just it, Jasper! I don't want you fighting for me. I can not let you get hurt because of me. It would physically, emotionally, and mentally kill me if something happened to you and it was all my fault" I cried.

"Alice-" he started but I cut him off, seeing what he would say.

"If you won't teach me I will find someone else to teach me. I can not be helpless. I don't care who it is J-"

"No" he growled. He came up to me and wrapped his arms securely around me. "No! You are not going anywhere! I will not allow or trust anyone teaching you how to fight" he continued harshly.

"This is not fair Jasper! You can not keep me from doing this. I need to know how to protect myself without someone being there to help me along the way" I said coldly. Jasper flinched slightly and tried to calm the atmosphere around us. "Stop, I can not concentrate with you doing that" I said, my tone lowering a little.

"I'm sorry" he murmured and as he said this my emotional bubble was no longer being tugged at by him. "Hear me out, please Alice. I don't mind you defending yourself Alice, I really don't. I just don't want you fighting, I can't imagine it. I don't ever want to see you in a position where you have to fight for your life. I love you so much, Alice, and I won't be able to live with myself if something happens to you because of a situation like that" he told me. My body softened a little and I turned to him with a pout on my lips.

"You said that you would do anything for me. Please, this is all I want" I whispered to him. Our eyes locked for a long time then. He was trying to get through to me, begging me to understand why he couldn't do this. I on the other hand was begging for him to understand that I could do this and I needed him to trust me.

"I am not weak if that is what you are worried about" I whispered to him as our eyes were still locked with the others.

"I know you aren't, my love" he murmured to me as his hand trailed to my waist. His eyes still begged me but he knew he had lost.

"Fine" he finally huffed. His eyes broke away from mine in defeat and his shoulders slumped slightly.

I breathed out silently. "Thank you" I whispered. "You have no idea how much this means to me Jasper" I said as I kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me" he told me quietly as he captured my lips with his for a gentle but firm kiss. "Are you really sure about-" he stopped as he saw me half glaring at him.

He sighed in defeat and we started to walk out the door, gaining speed until we were running at top speed. Jasper then stopped at a clearing and turned to me. "Ready?" he asked me quietly.

I nodded and we walked into the middle of the clearing. "What first?" I asked.

"Always be alert, watch your surroundings and your opponent. Never let your guard down" he told me. He walked forward and placed his hands on my shoulders. I relaxed immediately at his touch but was surprised as I felt my back hit the ground with a thud. Jasper straddled me as I lay pinned on the cool ground.

"Never let your guard down" he reminded me. I grunted and kicked my legs up into Jasper's abdomen and was able to get him off of me. This time I crouched, making sure I was aware of what was going on. Jasper stood up and nodded in approval as he looked at me calmly. He crouched slightly but did not make an attempt to move.

I snuck a glimpse into the future and suddenly felt weight on me again. I popped my eyes open and saw Jasper once again hovered on top of me with me locked in his grasp. "Visions can be helpful but newborns do not think and then act, they act on instinct. Their minds are never made up and can change easily" he told me.

I pushed against him but he did not budge. I squirmed underneath his grasp and soon gave up. "That is another thing. You can not give up. If I am teaching you how to do this you can not give up, love" he said. "Try harder baby" he told me.

I moved my hands to his side and rolled my legs up so my knees pushed into his legs. I then pushed him off with my hands. I rolled over and planted myself firmly on my feet. Jasper came at me again this time and I quickly dodged it and turned on my heels to face him again. He was now coming at me from my right. I dodged again but he spun and caught me in his arms. "You can't have the same moves all the time. You will become too unpredictable to your opponent and they will use it against you" he informed me.

"Second, your neck is the key point. Don't let them anywhere near your neck. They can end your life in seconds. Listen to me. They will not stop if you are hurt, Alice. They will kill you if they get the chance. You can not give them that chance" he murmured to me. He released me for all of a second and then hugged me to him. "I will not give them that chance" he said with a determined expression.

I smiled at him and then he pulled away and crouched again. I crouched as well as he started to stalk towards me. He hesitated for a moment and then ran towards me. I waited until he was barely a foot away and then dodged. I spun around quickly and ducked as his arm shot out towards me. His arms flew towards my waist but I saw this and leaped away from him. I came for him this time but he turned around and grasped my by the waist and hoisted me up to meet his gaze. "You let your guard down" he told me.

I huffed in frustration as he set me back down on my feet. "You can be quicker with how you move. Let me try something" he said. "Ready?" he asked me as he stepped back about a foot. I nodded.

His forearm whistled towards my head but stopped an inch away, not making contact with me. "Dodge it this time" he said to me. He did the same thing but this time I moved slightly to my left. He threw his other hand at me and I moved my head quickly back to where it was to begin with. "Good" he said.

"Another thing that will work to your advantage is that you are small" he told me. I rolled my eyes at him and growled, making him laugh. "You will be able to get around a lot quicker and easier than a newborn or anyone for that matter. When you learn how to move with you body everything becomes more fluid" he went on. His arms brushed down my thin form and a small smile spread across his face.

I took this as my opportunity to catch him off guard but he immediately grabbed me. "You will not be able to surprise me with emotions like that, dear. Anything like that can give you away and make the other person more alert immediately" he said. "Also, you have to assume your main weapons will be your own physical strength" he murmured as he held me to him.

"That you have" I mumbled as I tried relentlessly to free myself from his strong grip.

He smirked at me and I saw a hint of mischief on his features. This immediately caught my attention and our lesson was instantly over.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up so I could wrap my legs around him. "Alright hotshot" I murmured as I leaned in and kissed him. He responded but I pulled away from him and then jumped down. Jasper growled playfully and stepped forward. I kept backing away until Jasper pulled me to him in a swift motion.

I pulled away from him and folded myself on the ground. I leaned back and was soon lying on the ground. Jasper came up beside me and moved his face inches from mine. "I very much hope that my sexy wife isn't trying to get away from me" he said quietly. He puckered his lips slightly and I turned away from him with a smile.

"How much?" I whispered as I waved my eyebrows suggestively. He chuckled and moved my face so I looked at him again.

"On a scale of one to ten" he paused as he kissed my neck. "I would say ten billion" he murmured as he kissed me again. "Otherwise known as: you are _very very very_ sexy" he said to me.

"Then kiss me" I whispered breathlessly and in that moment his lips met with mine for a passionate kiss. He pulled me to him and rolled on his back so I was placed above him. I moved my legs to his sides and held on tighter to him. "Mmm" I sighed as he broke away from me.

Then Jasper rolled us so he hovered over me. He brought his lips to my neck and started to shower me with multiple kisses. I giggled and squirmed in his steal hold as he placed a love bite on my shoulder. His hand lifted my shirt and rested on my stomach softly. He started to trace random circles on me.

His other hand went lower. He moved it to the button of my jeans and fiddled with it for a while. He breathed a laugh as my breathing came unnecessarily faster and shorter. With one flick of his finger he had undone the button and the zipper. I gasped as I felt his hand run across my lower abdomen.

Then a rain drop hit my forehead and I heard a low rumble of thunder that was far off into the distance. Rain started to fall a little harder as I lay on the ground as Jasper continued to kiss me.

I decided to take charge and rolled us over with force so I was above him again. I immediately pulled his shirt off and kissed the scars that were forever placed on his rock hard, muscled chest. A low growl was vibrating his chest as I moved my target lower and lower. I then moved my lips to his ear. "I just thought that you would like to know that your sexy wife thinks that she has the sexiest husband in the world" I whispered as I brought my lips to his.

His growl became much louder and then it seized as I stuck my tongue into his flavored mouth. His hands went to my hair and pulled my face closer to his and then we pulled away. He moved his arms behind him and tilted us up with his elbows.

"I love you Jazz" I whispered to him.

"I love you more, so much more my beautiful wife" he said back to me with a kiss on my forehead.

Lightning lit the sky and thunder rolled through the skies loudly. "Let's finish this somewhere else" he whispered huskily and my body shivered in anticipation.

"Yes, let's" I said. He stood up as I grabbed his shirt and I leapt onto his back. Rain started to pound the earth as I took one good look around us and then we were flying through the trees.

My mind froze as I had noticed something behind the trees, something familiar.

The eyes, the crimson eyes were there…watching us.

That's when I knew that my visions were very real. Someone was here for us.

But as we reached the house and Jasper brought us upstairs and laid me on our bed, I didn't care about that. I cared about my husband that was now lying beside me.

_**What do you think? Please tell me! I was very upset with the few reviews that I received from my last chapter. Let's hope that I get more than 10. I will update between Sunday and Tuesday!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**So I am super proud of myself for staying on schedule. :) Enjoy! **_

Jasper POV

It was now a week since we had got back from Texas and everything was almost back to normal. I had successfully taught Alice how to fight. It took time and a lot of work but she is starting to get the hang of it. Also, Alice had gotten back into her normal pattern of shopping and went twice this week, dragging me along with her. Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with Alice, I just don't like shopping but then again what guy does? She can literally go all day long but thankfully didn't because she had a hint that I didn't like it very much.

I had bought a special present for her on Tuesday. I had found a pure gold locket for her. I think that she knows that I got it for her though but I have refused to give it to her yet. This locket went perfect with the charm bracelet that I got her a few weeks ago.

When we were down in Texas I had seen one and immediately though of her. I found a heart, the letter J, the letter A, a horse, and a star. Each of the charms represented something different. The horse was the first one that I got, it represented before we got married and I was showing her around my home town, when we went horseback riding. The letter J and A were our initials and I thought it would be nice for her to have that on the bracelet. The heart symbolizes our wedding and how much I love her. The star I knew would be her favorite and it took me a while to find until I had to pre-order it. We were lying out on the beach around midnight looking up at the sky. This was our last night in Texas; the skies were clear and were promising sun for the day to follow. Alice lay beside me with her hand resting on my chest. She looked up at the sky and smiled at how the stars shimmered.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she said in a whisper, as if she talked to loud the stars would be wiped away.

"Yes, it is" I murmured. I sat up and pulled Alice into my lap, wrapping my arms around her small form.

"I have never really given much thought to how everything was up there. When I first opened my eyes it was as if that was the first time I had really seen the world. I had to learn everything on my own, I guess it was a good thing I had my visions with me" she murmured as she looked up at the glistening sky.

I pulled her closer. "What would we do without your visions?" I said with a chuckle. She turned to me and smiled.

"You taught me the most about the stars, you know" she said to me. "After you left Maria you would sit and look up at the skies at night. I watched you as you traced the many constellations that you would see. Your favorite was Arcturus, you would find that one first whenever you gazed at the stars. I would sit down and look at the ones that you were seeing and started to understand. Then you stopped, you had gone into a regular pattern of when you came out but one night when I was waiting you didn't. I had gotten worried that something had happened to you and I searched for your future. When I found you looked so upset, so sad and I had no idea why" she murmured.

I nodded to her. "I was very upset with myself, depressed I guess. I had fed on a human right before and I was suffering, I hated feeling what they felt as I did this and it bothered me extremely" I said to her in a quiet voice.

Her hand moved down my arm and we looked up at the sky at the same time. In that moment a shooting star fell across the sky and her eyes widened with wonder.

"Make a wish" I whispered in her ear.

"I have nothing to wish for, all of my wishes have already come true" she answered back as she ran her fingers through my hair. Our head turned back up to the sky as we watched together.

We laid there for countless hours until dawn approached.

I smiled as I remembered what a great time we had before we left. I looked back down at the several boxes that sat in front of me. The star had been mailed to us and had arrived yesterday. I was planning on giving it to her today.

I placed the boxes in a small satin gift bag and the locket necklace was placed in a tiny box with a gold ribbon, decorating it. I stood up then and quietly walked through the house and hid the two presents carefully. Once I was finished I walked into our bedroom.

Alice was sitting on the floor with her sketchbook and pencil. Her hand flew across the page and something started to form. He head was faced in my direction but I knew that she wasn't looking at me. Her eyes looked distant, telling me that she was not in the present right now.

I went to sit beside her as she continued to draw, curious as to what she was seeing. Her hand soon started to slow but only half of the picture was there and some spots were blurred or not there at all.

Her eyes opened slowly and she leaned her hand on my shoulder. "I think the Cullens are moving again" she murmured. "I can barely see their house anymore and they aren't there either" she continued with a sigh.

"We will find them soon" I told her.

She nodded. "I don't know where they are moving to though, but I guess I will find that our eventually" she said with a small shrug.

I sent waves of happiness towards her. "Thanks Jazz" she murmured.

I smiled down at her. "I have something that may cheer you up" I told her.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"A present" I answered. She turned to look at e with a bright smile but then turned to confusion as she saw nothing in my hand. "You have to find it" I told her. "I thought is I decided to give it to you, you would know what it was before you opened it, so I had to do something different" I said as she stood.

Her eyes glazed over and then I pulled her to me. "No cheating" I said as she looked up at me.

She took my hand and led me through the house. "What am I looking for?" she asked as she scanned over our library.

"You will know when you see it" I said. Her eyes landed on the golden box and she walked towards it. She picked it up and started to open it when I took it away from her. "There is one more" I said softly. She looked around again but I stopped her. "It isn't in here" and then she flitted out of the room.

I followed her into the kitchen and smiled as her eyes rested on the bag. She grabbed the bag and I walked over to her. "Is that it?" she asked and I nodded.

I picked her up and placed her on the marble counter and handed her the small box. She opened the box in one fluid motion of her hand and popped it open. She picked the locket up by its chain and then opened up the heart at the end. She gasped as she saw the picture.

"How did you get this so soon?" she asked me. The picture was the one that we had taken right after the wedding.

"Peter and Charlotte helped me out" I murmured as I took it from her and placed it around her neck. I had asked them about it before they left and they had stayed an extra day so they could get the picture. They had put the picture in the glove compartment of our car while Alice and I were on the beach.

She beamed and opened up the gift bag. She took out each box and then looked at them all, wondering which one to open first. She picked up the purple box first and popped it open. She opened up the box with the letter A. She led it up and then looked at me. "A charm?" she asked. She looked at the boxes and then picked up the larger one and opened it. She picked the bracelet up and smiled. She opened up another box and this one revealed the horse. "Thank you, Jazz" she said as she opened up the next box. Her eyes sparkled as she saw the J. Then she opened up the heart and last the star. She looked at me and then wrapped her arms around my neck. "Oh, Jasper, thank you so much. I love you" she whispered as a small sob escaped her throat.

I rubbed her back and leaned my forehead against hers. "I would have given it to you earlier but I had to make sure it was complete first. I had to find the right star, that's what came in the mail yesterday" I said to her as I pulled away.

"It is beautiful" she murmured and picked up the bracelet and started putting the charms on. She placed the A and J beside each other, followed by the star beside the A and the heart beside the J .while the horse finished the circle, looping it all together.

I picked the bracelet up and she held out her left hand. I hooked the bracelet around her small wrist and looked back at her. "I love you, Alice" I spoke softly as I placed a tender kiss on her soft lips.

"Now it is my turn to get you something" she said with a giggle as she pulled away from me. I placed my hands on her waist and picked her up and set her on her feet lightly.

"No you don't, having you is enough" I said as I took her hand.

"Oh? But who says I already don't have it?" she asked as she danced away from me. My human birthday was July twenty-third and I knew that she would do something special because…well she is Alice.

Alice picked the boxes up and put them all in the satin bag. She picked it up and walked to our room. I followed right behind her as she walked into the closet and opened up an empty drawer. She placed the bag and boxes in it and closed it softly

She went into the back of the walk in closet and opened up another drawer. She took out two wrapped boxes and turned to me. One was a small box that ad silver wrapping paper on it and the other was larger with gold wrapping paper.

I smiled at her but she put them back. "But you don't get them now" she murmured as she shut the drawer.

She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She looked up into my eyes and brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "We should go hunting" she murmured to me as she looked into my darkening eyes. Her eyes were almost black now as I looked into them and I nodded as I placed my hands on her hips. She giggled and placed one of her hands over mine.

She brought my hand up to her lips and kissed it and then pulled me along with her. "Let's go" she said and we walked towards the window in our room. She opened it and then hopped out of the window with a soft thud on the ground below me. I followed and landed lightly on the ground.

We started running through the forest. The sun was peaking through the clouds and going through some of the trees as we ran.

We changed directions as the smell hit our noses and we were soon by a river where a bear was sitting next to. I released Alice's hand and gestured for her to go. "Lady's first" I said. She looked up at me and smiled and then disappeared from my side. She silently stalked towards the bear and then at the right moment flitted to its side. She stood there for all of a second before the bear noticed her but it was too late. She brought her to teeth to its neck and the bear struggled in her grip until it fell to the ground, completely drained. She turned to me and smiled.

She fluttered to my side and took my hand again. We ran for a minutes until we reached a very shady area. There was a medium sized mountain lion lying down with its eyes closed. She released my hand and I dashed off to its side. In seconds I had it drained and Alice returned to my side.

Alice pulled me up. "Come on, I have something to show you" she whispered to me. Instead of running to the spot, we walked at a normal human pace. We walked for some time until I heard the loud rumble of water falling. I soon saw an open area that had a water fall.

We walked up to it and then Alice jumped up to a rock on the side of the waterfall. She folded her self on the rock and looked over at me expectantly. "Come on, Jasper" she trilled.

I came up after her and sat to her left. "Where did you find this place?" I asked her.

"I had found it a while ago, a few weeks after we had moved here when I was hunting. I was going to show you it earlier but the next day you proposed and I started to plan the wedding" she murmured as she looked up at me.

"Mmm, so much has happened in the past two months hasn't it" I said to her.

"Yes, it has" she murmured.

Her hair started to dampen as we sat here. The spray from the waterfall was misting us from where we sitting.

She crawled into my lap so she was facing me. She pulled my face towards hers and kissed me passionately. She pulled away after a while and then looked up at me.

"Where did that come from?" I asked with a chuckle

"You have no idea how much I love you" she murmured as she kissed me again.

I did know how much she loved me. Sometimes that was all that filled her, her love for me. It was so strong that I couldn't believe it at first. "I have an idea" I said as I brought my lips to his.

_**Tell me what you think, please? REVIEW, they make me smile and make my day!! **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Here is chapter 16! I worked very hard on it! Enjoy**_

Alice POV

This is as close as I would ever be to being asleep. I had no earthly idea what it felt like to sleep. Jasper had told me about it once before. He said that it is when your mind is resting and that you really don't know what it feels like, being in a state of ease. On these days I had a small idea of what sleeping feels like. Lying in bed with Jasper gives me that feeling. The calm waves radiating off him towards me and the slight contact that he gives makes me feel peaceful. Today, his hand rested lightly on my stomach and went with the rise and fall of it as I breathed softly. My eyes were shut as one side of my head rested on the down pillow on our bed. I could feel Jasper's presence and it comforted me, gave me a sense of protection as I lay here motionlessly beside him. His fingers would occasionally dance around the outline of my stomach and then fall to rest on me again.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Jasper's gaze resting on my own. I sighed contentedly and brought my hand up to his hand that still rested on my abdomen. As I looked into his eyes, his golden orbs sparkled perfectly. I watched as his smile just for me took over his face and reached his eyes fully. My light intake of breath made him chuckle softly and bring his other hand up to my cheek. "Good morning, love" he said quietly as he caressed my cheek tenderly. "How was your sleep?" he asked gently as a wider smile broke through on his face.

"Great" I whispered. He pulled me close to him and I relished the moment as I dug my head into his chest.

He sat up after a moment and startled me as he picked me up. "Jazz" I whined as I playfully swatted at his head. In a few steps we were in our gigantic closet. He set me down gently and went to change clothes. I turned and looked at my possibilities for today. My eyes finally fell on a yellow sundress with spaghetti straps and a small dip in the chest. I quickly changed and slipped the dress over my head. The fabric clung to my small figure until it hit past my waist, flowing easily down to just above my knees. I went through my many shoes until I found my sandals that had a small heel on them. I buckled them easily and then walked over to my small dresser. I took out my brush and went through my hair, fixing the short tangled locks, and then placing a thin headband in my hair. I grabbed Jasper's proposal ring and placed it on my right hand ring finger, matching perfectly with my outfit. I looked in the mirror as I reached towards my charm bracelet and locket as Jasper strolled into my view. His arms went around me but not touching me and reached for the boxes. He took out the bracelet and clasped it around my wrist. He lifted the second box and took out my locket. He brought it to my neck and I shivered as I felt his hands brush across the back of my neck as he joined the ends to the locket easily. His arms wrapped around my midsection and he rested his chin on my shoulder. "Perfect" he said with his southern drawl making its way out as he spoke. He placed a kiss on my cheek and then he slowly released me from his comforting grasp.

I turned around and looked at him. He was wearing a short sleeved gray polo and kaki shorts. I smiled up at him and then went to get my sketchbook and pencil. I had pushed my visions away for the past two days because I was getting beyond annoyed. I could barely see anything anymore, everything was always changing and it made my head spin and feel overweighed.

I was planning on going to the waterfall for a while today so I could think properly for an hour or two without interruptions. I had done this the other day as well and Jasper had joined me a little later, checking up on me and making sure that I was fine. He sat with me in complete silence while I tried to sort some of my visions out.

That is one and probably the only quality that I wish that Jasper did not have or at least not as much of it. His protectiveness of me, always making sure that I was one hundred percent alright no matter what the circumstances were. This sometimes bothered me, I do not know how far Jasper will go to keep me safe and protect me from anything. He said that he would do anything for me but if that meant that he would put his life before mine, I wouldn't want his protectiveness. The last thing that I want is for him to get hurt because he was trying to protect me.

I pushed my thoughts away and walked to where my jackets hung. I picked out a white sweater and put it on. "Jasper" I murmured his name. "I am going to the waterfall for a few" I said quietly. His smile faded as he walked over and studied me for a minute.

He placed his soft marble hand on my cheek as he looked into my eyes. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked me gently after a minute.

"No, I will be fine. Just give me half an hour and you can come if I am not back by then" I promised him. "Go hunting" I encouraged him as I brought my fingers up to circle his left eye.

"Alright" he murmured and let go of me. I smiled and pecked him on the lips knowing that he trusted me. I pulled away and started to walk for the window to our room. I hopped out of it and landed lightly on the ground and soon started running. I could feel my dress graze across my skin as it flowed behind me.

In minutes I was at the waterfall. I stood and stared at the water falling to the pool of water that surrounded and it and it made me feel peaceful. I walked over to one of the ledges and sat down with my back against one of the boulders. I crossed my legs and leaned my head back as I let the visions that I had been holding back for the last few days break through.

I flipped through various visions until I found one that I had seen twice before. I opened up my sketchbook to an empty and clean page. I picked up my pencil and immediately started sketching the picture that was in front of my eyes As I sketched, pieces started to come together. I could make out that it was a room, one that I don't think I have been in before that had an entire wall knocked out and replaced by a glass window.

I continued to draw until this vision was wiped away and another vision came before me. It was an open area and as I looked closer I realized that it was where I was now, the waterfall, just looked upon from a different angle, making it look like a different place. As I looked closer I could see me, sitting where I was now drawing in my book.

The vision changed then, instead of seeing me from across the waterfall, the picture was now from the east side. It looked as if something was peering from behind something as if trying not to be seen.

Then out of nowhere the vision was of my face, turned frantic with surprise, horror, and something else, hurt maybe? I gasped out of the vision and looked around me, starting to get an uneasy feeling

I heard a movement from somewhere around me and turned my head so I could see almost everything that I was around. Then my ears pricked as I heard something hit the water with a small thunk. "Jasper?" I asked as I peered down into the waters that swirled around the pool in there own little waves. I heard another trace of movement and this time rock hitting solid ground. "Jasper" I said again, starting to think that this was not Jasper. He would not intentionally try to scare me like this.

Then out of nowhere, a figure came at me quickly from my right. I dropped my sketchbook and pencil and did not care that they fell into the swirling water. I dashed out of the way as the figure almost made contact with me and I took half a second to look at who it was.

It was a man, maybe in his early twenties, obviously a vampire. He had bright red eyes and dark brown hair that went to his ears. He was wearing a black plain t-shirt and blue jeans shorts. The smile on his face frightened me a little, not looking friendly at all.

He launched himself into the air, coming straight towards me. I dodged again but was soon thrown to the ground as he spun around and grabbed me. I gasped in shock as my head hit the smooth rock before us with a loud crack.

He looked at me for a second and then I heard a second voice. "Nice work, Mike" said a trilling voice that came from before us. A moment later a female hopped onto the rock we were on.

She had long black hair and creamy pale skin. She had on denim jeans and a red blouse with matching earrings. I looked at her eyes and everything fell together then. Her eyes were a deep bright crimson that sent chills down my spine. I knew exactly who it was. Maria.

She smiled darkly at me and bent over, her eyes zeroing in on my neck and chest. "I will never see why or how he ever liked this thing" she muttered to the man. She moved her hand to my hand, brushing my cheek. Her hand picked up the locket that was around my neck and yanked at it.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked at her as I brought my hand up to hold onto the locket that was still in her hand. The male quickly restrained me and Maria opened the locket.

"Aww, how cute" she said with fake compassion. Then her eyes focused in on the trees. "We need to move her before he comes searching for her and sees us here" she said to Mike. Mike picked me up and I squirmed in his hold. "Fighting back is going to get you no where, Alice" she said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked coldly to her.

"We had seen Jasper in Texas a couple of weeks ago and saw you. We had been keeping tabs on you two ever since then" she said with a shrug, as if she didn't really care

I squirmed again in his grasp and his arms tightened around me. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice" Mike said.

_Don't give up, Alice. You are stronger than them._ I heard a voice say in my head and recognized it. I let some of the fear seep out of me as I heard Jasper's voice.

I thrashed around in his grasp again and Mike huffed in frustration. "You are only shortening your already shortened life" Maria said with a smile.

I growled at her and swiped at her, drawing my nails across her marble skin. She cursed then and glared at me.

I gasped then, forgetting about this for a moment. "Where is Jasper" I asked in a quiet whisper.

"I haven't the slightest idea; we came to get you first. It will make things more…interesting and possibly easier for us all" Maria answered. Mike then lifted me off of my feet and we were running through the trees in the next moment.

"Stop" I yelled at them both but they kept running. "Where are we going and why are you doing this?" I said with a trace of fright.

"We aren't going to far, just far enough" she said. I frowned as she avoided the question. "Jasper is coming back with us and you are getting in the way of my plan" she replied.

They started to slow and finally stopped as they reached a small clearing. I looked around me and saw two other men sitting around. One of them looked up. "Wow, that was quick, how did you get her so quickly?" he asked.

"She wasn't with him at the time" Maria said, uninterested. Mike set me down but kept a strong grasp on me.

"Me and Mike are going hunting for a while, and then we will be back so we can keep moving. Jasper can't find her yet. Don't let her get away" she said the last part of the sentence with a growl.

The tow came up to me and the blonde one took Mike's place. Then Maria and Mike disappeared. I turned to look at the two men that stood in front of me. "And you are?" I asked warily.

"I am Luke and this is John" the blonde stated. "We haven't been with her for long, she changed us about four weeks ago" he continued

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, the two of them looking at me curiously. "What is up with your eyes?" one of them asked, breaking the silence that I wanted to keep.

"I don't feed like you all do, I have chosen not to hunt human beings" I stated as I looked at their expressions shift. "I hunt animals instead" I said.

Their expressions turned to ones of disgust. "Well that sounds gross" John said as he scrunched up his face.

I rolled my eyes and pulled against Luke, folding myself on the ground. I sighed painfully as I thought of what Jasper would think when he went to the waterfall and I wasn't there, plus all of my things scattered around the area.

"He is going to be out of his mind worried when he finds out" I whispered as I ran my fingers through my hair.

Luke looked at me and it seemed that he had a trace of sympathy for me. "When will I be able to leave? With Jasper?" I added.

"She plans on killing you" John stated.

"And Jasper?" I asked, more concerned about him than me right now.

"She is going to force him to join us again in order to keep you safe but she is going to lie about that" John said with a smile. "Her and Mike will sneak back after we leave and get rid of you so he has no excuses to leave her again" he said, obviously not caring.

I swallowed back a sob and brought my hand up to my neck to feel the golden locket. My hand searched around and then I dropped it, remembering that it was gone. I looked down at the wedding ring that rested on my left hand ring finger and sighed. My right hand ring finger carried my other ring that was just as important as the other and now I wished I hadn't of brought it, not knowing what was going to happen to them if Maria easily took my locket.

I had to find Jasper before Maria did, I had to tell him what was going on. I stood up and started to sprint immediately but was trapped by the two. "You will make our lives and your own so much harder if you try and run from this" John said. I thrashed around in his gasp until he tightened his arms around me hard enough until it hurt. "Stop" he growled into my ear.

His grasp did not relent and it slowly became more painful. I moved slightly and uncomfortably in the tight space that I had but he tightened his arms around me even more. I yelped at the jabbing pain that hit my upper body and he relaxed his grip. I slumped against him and he pulled me back to where Luke was still standing. "That will not stop me. I will just keep trying" I said acidly to them both.

Josh looked at me, annoyed and bared his teeth. "Then we will try harder to stop you" he hissed back. He walked closer to me and leaned in to my shoulder. In that instant I felt razor sharp teeth sink into my marble skin. I screamed out in pain but stood my ground as he tore his teeth from my skin. He saw my expression and narrowed his eyes.

"Josh" Luke reprimanded but Josh was beyond reasoning. He sunk his teeth into my upper arm and that did it. My scream of pain echoed through the clearing. I felt the fire that burned inside my body, starting at the two fresh marks and slowly and painfully making its way through my body.

Josh shoved my body to the ground and I fell effortlessly with a thud. "I am pretty sure that Maria did not tell you to do that to her" Luke stated as he looked down at me.

"Well I am pretty sure that Maria should have known that this prissy girl would have been more of a handful than she thought" Josh shot back. Luke sighed.

My body shuddered as the invisible fire flowed faster through my body. I had never felt this feeling before and it was by far the most painful thing that I had ever endured. I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing that the pain would go away, wishing that I was back at home with Jasper but I knew that wouldn't happen.

Josh stood then. "I am going hunting" he said crankily and without a reply from Luke dashed off.

Luke was silent as he peered down at me. "I'm sorry" he said quietly after a while.

"If you…were…sorry, you…would have let…me…go" I stuttered as rudely as I could but I knew it came out as some feeble reply.

"I am" he said. "Before I was changed…I had a wife and a six month old son" he paused for a moment and then picked back up. "Maria had found me and changed me on our anniversary. I went back to check on them about a week after I was changed and Maria found me. She killed them to make sure that they did not interfere with how I would fight" he said as he looked down at the ground.

"Why…don't you leave her?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "If I don't do what I am told she will kill me soon enough. That is better than being here" he said quietly.

"I'm sorry" I whispered and then another wave of pain hit me again, although this time it didn't feel as strong as the others but still painful. I felt weaker, it felt like it was becoming harder and harder for me to move so I started to lie there motionlessly.

I looked into the future and saw that everything was hazy. Jasper was not at the waterfall yet so that meant that i had some tie to figure something out. Maria and Mike were coing back from hunting and were headed straight here.

I sighed and sat up, positioning myself against the base of a large tree. I let my head fall back so it rested against the trees and waited for the two of them to return. Soon enough, Luke and i could here them, joined with another set of feet. I gasped but relaxed not recognizing the pattern of how they ran. It was probably John.

The stopped in the clearing, right beside Luke and Maria turned her gaze to me. "What happened?" she asked as she looked me over, knowing that something was wrong.

"Hot head lost his temper with her" Luke stated as he pointed at Josh, who growled in response.

Maria sighed and then turned to look at the three of them. "We need to get going now, we probably don't have a lot of time before he finds out.

Mike came up to me and pulled me up. i brushed the dirt off my dress and grimaced as my body felt stiff.

"Oh shrug it off, you will get used to it" Maria said as she noticed my actions and the two fresh bites on my arm.

"Can I have my locket?" I asked warily.

"Locket? What?" she asked.

"Oh, that" she said with a smile. "No ,not really. I don't even have it" she laughed.

I growled at her. I felt a lump in my throat as I realized that I did not know where they were.

She ignored me. "Let's go" she said and Mike picked me up again.

"Where are you taking me?" i asked her as they started running through the forest. No one answered me though.

My body ached as we ran but some of the pain started to ebb away from me.

We ran for a while and then the sun started to set.

As we ran I sighed in defeat. I knew Jasper was looking for me by now, completely out of his mind right now. I wanted to cry out in pain as I thought of him. I could see his expression planted in my head as he would appear by the waterfall and see all of my things scattered everywhere and me not there. I knew that he would blame himself for this, even though it was not his fault.

I wanted to be back in his arms, telling him that I loved him so much, but I wasn't near him.

"I love you, Jasper" I whispered very quietly. Mike looked down at me, hearing what i said and smirked.

We slowed to a stop and I had no idea where we were.

Mike set me down and i almost collapsed but caught myself, trying to not to show any weakness.

I looked into the future and focused on Jasper. He was following us now but there was something in the way. I searched farther into the future but everything was dark.

I was yanked out of the future by a firm hand that was on my shoulder. "Are you listening to me?" Maria hissed as her eyes bore into mine.

""What?" I asked. She looked at me for a while and narrowed her eyes at me.

"What was that?" she asked but I knew that was not her original question

"What was what?" I asked.

"Don't toy around with me, Alice, I will end your life in a seconds notice" she hissed in annoyance. "Mike" she ordered and he was by my side.

She walked around me, assessing me carefully. "What was that?" she whispered in my ear.

I backed away from her but Mike latched his hand onto me. I didn't like where this was going. Then she growled. "You know where he is, don't you?" she asked with a snarl. She brushed her hand across my cheek and tried to smile. "Tell me where he is" she demanded in a sweet voice.

I shook my head. "I will not be telling you where he is" I growled. "Kill me now because that won't come from my mouth" I continued harshly.

Her eyes turned into slits. "What makes him so special to you! He could just as easily leave you just like he did to me" she hissed. "I had him first" she snarled.

That was when I snapped. "He left you because you were a conceited bitch who treated everyone around you like shit! You never cared about any of them, as long as you got what you wanted you were happy. He was tired of putting up with your crap and left" I shrieked at her. "If you had actually cared for him he might have stayed but you didn't hence his decision" I continued with a calmer tone.

"What are you? A four year old? You think that everything is perfect now that you have Jasper, but how wrong you are. There is no such thing as falling in love, it is all fake" she growled at me. "How do you know that he isn't manipulating your moods so you think that you love him? So he can only sleep with you and then bolt?" she said coldly.

"You are wrong, about everything" I whispered. I didn't need to prove myself to her and i knew that she was waiting for me to do exactly that.

The demonic smile vanished from her face as she received mo response from me. "Answer me when I talk to you" she spat as she started to loose her temper. She growled and pushed against my chest. I landed on my feet two feet away and sunk to the ground as I felt like I had no energy. If she was going to keep this up I would not last long at all.

I stood up after a few seconds as I saw her stalking towards me. I looked around for a split second and weighed my options. I knew that running was definitely not a good idea, they were faster than me. Luke looked at this warily and made an inaudible sigh. Josh was anticipating everything, it looked like he was about to jump in when she gave a signal.

She flew at me from the right and I dodged quickly and turned on my heel so my hand flew across her face. She screamed in surprise and came at me again. I flew past her and kicked her, tripping her slightly. She turned and looked at me angrily and surged at me once again. This time when I dodged her she was ready. Her hands caught my shoulder and she threw me with force to the ground. I struggled for a moment as she trapped me to the ground and then stopped, feeling the exhaustion filling my body. She smiled and crushed my lower arm with the force that she exerted from her own. I wanted to scream out but I didn't, knowing that it would only give her satisfaction.

She continued to pummel me but I stayed silent. "Maria" I heard a voice say from my right. She looked over at Luke and growled but got off of me. "You,re right, wait until he gets here" she said as she stood and brushed the dirt off of her blouse

I continued to lay there as she looked down at me. "You are a feisty little thing, I will give you that. Maybe you are worth keeping" she said.

"No" was all I said to her her.

She just shrugged. "Whatever" she said.

I lifted my arm and looked at the damage. The wrist was now half its size and it felt like fire had engulfed it. I felt the bite she had placed on my neck but I didn't pay it much attention, it did not hurt as much as the rest of my body.

I shut my eyes and looked into the future to find that nothing was there for Jasper or me.

I just hoped that for once my visions would not come true in the end.

"How long should we stay here?" Mike asked as he turned to look off into the trees.

Maria was silent for a moment as she thought. "I suppose not too long, we will head up the mountains shortly. He won't suspect us to be up there from the start and her scent will be harder to catch" she said. As soon as she finished the statement she turned to me. "We will be needing your sweater" she said to me

I sat up and stared at all of them. "It is just a jacket though, won't he know that it isn't really her?" John asked.

"It will just slow him and for a while. The longer that they stay apart the easier he may give in to coming back with us" she said with a smile.

"He won't" I stated with confidence.

They all ignored me and Maria walked over to me and yanked the sweater off of me, tearing the arms in the process. She tossed the jacket at John. "Run back the way we came and then split the trails. That will confuse him for a while" Maria instructed. "Follow our scent up the mountains and then do the same once you get halfway" she continued. John nodded and dashed off.

"Luke" Maria said and then he was by my side with his arms extended.

"I can run, you know" I said acidly as I got to my feet, feeling the pain tug at my body.

Maria ignored me and then Luke came towards me but I moved away from him. "No thanks" I said, pronouncing each word loudly.

Mike and Mari sighed with agitation. Maria stomped up to me. "Listen you perky little bitch, you will do what I say when I say it as long as you are with me. I control everything here, not you" she growled. "Luke" she said again. This time Luke picked me up and started to run.

Maria was ahead followed by Luke and me with Mike in the back. It was now completely dark out as we raced past trees and soon came to a stop in a clearing with a river running past one of its sides.

"Perfect" Maria declared and Luke set me to my feet. I staggered for a few seconds and finally steadied myself.

"Finally wearing down, huh?" Maria said with a laugh. I said absolutely nothing, neither of them needed an answer to that, they both knew it. I felt awful, completely drained and now I silently thanked them for making Luke carry me because I knew that I would have only lasted a minute or two.

I sank to the ground and thought of Jasper. By now I knew for sure that I was missing and was without a doubt looking for me. He probably knew who was behind this as well. We had talked about something like this happening before and the weird visions I had been receiving.

I looked up at the sky and seconds later saw a shooting star. _Make a wish, my love_ I heard Jasper voice inside of my head echo.

This time I had a wish, though.

A wish...that would hopefully come true.

_**First off thank you all for reading this story and sticking with me through it all. I have one more week of school and then i will be free for summer!** **FINALLY! That means more updates for my amazing readers!**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think! The faster the reviews come in the faster the next chapter will come out (It is going to be awesome! Trust) Anyways, REVIEW!  
**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I know this chapter is late but I just finished school and my last week of school was beyond hectic. I worked really hard on this chapter and I hope you all like it. **_

Jasper POV

I watched from our window as Alice swiftly bolted through the trees, her dress flying behind her perfectly. I sighed and turned around. I walked to the dresser and picked up my book that I had started earlier today, then walked to my library and took a seat at the desk.

I read for a while, making sure that I gave all of the time that she needed to sort out her visions.

I had always wondered what it was like for her to see visions. They did have a toll on her. It was like her visions decided on how she felt that day. If it was a vision that bothered her she would be upset and would spend most of the day trying to find out more about the vision. If the vision was good she would be happy, knowing that our future was fine gave her a slight sense of security.

Her visions had gotten a little better over the past few months. I remember the first time I had witnessed one of her visions, she had scared me to death. She had practically fallen to the ground and without a doubt would have if I wasn't there. Now they just jostled her, occasionally she would have a negative affect from them but I was always there for her.

I stopped reading and went down the stairs and out the door so I could go hunting. I ran through the forest and stopped as I saw a small bear. I stalked towards it and then pounced, draining it in moments.

I stood and started to dispose of the animal. Once I was done I sat on the warm earth and looked at the sky. The sun was peeking out of the sky at some points where the clouds disappeared. I watched as the clouds moved around the sky, making some spots show the blue sky.

I listened to my surroundings and let it calm me completely. I listened to the flapping of wings and the songs that the birds made all around me. As the wind blew, I could hear the trees moving in sync.

I immediately thought of Alice, it was like she was all around me/ I could see her perfect smile and her beautiful gold eyes that sparkled when I looked at her. Her smooth and soft face that always begged to be touched blew into my mind.

She was absolutely perfect no matter what flaws she said that she had. I knew that she was flawless.

I stood then, knowing that Alice would probably be back at the house by now. I looked down at my watch and saw that it had been two hours since she had left.

I ran back to the house and got there in record time. I walked inside. "Alice?" I asked as I looked around, not seeing her. I smiled thinking that she was trying to hide from me like she sometimes did.

I stayed completely still, listening for anything in the house that would give her away. Nothing came that would give her away.

I decided that I would go join her at the waterfall, figuring that she was still there.

I took my time getting there so I would not startle her if she was flipping through a vision at the time. I heard the water pounding to the ground and then came into the open space.

I looked at the rock ledge that she usually sat at but I did not see her, as I looked around and didn't see her either. "Alice?" I asked, starting to feel a little edgy.

I couldn't feel her emotion tenor. I looked down and frowned. I bent over to the pool of water and picked up the object that was floating on the surface. I picked it up and saw that it was Alice's sketchbook. "Alice!" I called out, starting to get the feeling that something was wrong.

I inhaled deeply and then caught my breath as I noticed another scent other than hers here, two other scents actually. "Alice!" I shouted as I spun on my heel and scanned the area.

Something shiny caught my eyes as I looked around me. I walked over to it quickly and picked it up. My spirits sank as I saw that it was her gold locket. The locket was opened and the chain looked like it had been yanked off of her neck.

"Alice!" I looked at the picture of the two of us, her beautiful smile as my arms were wrapped around her waist. "How could I let this happen to you?" I whispered. Staring at the picture for a while I hadn't heard twigs snapping as someone approached me.

"Jasper?" a voice asked from behind me. I spun around with my eyes narrowed but then relaxed, seeing Peter and Charlotte walking towards me. "It is nice to see you again, man," Peter said but I didn't smile. "Where is Alice?" he asked me.

"Please, I have to go, I don't know where she is," I said curtly as I looked at the locket again. They looked at the necklace as well and recognized it immediately. I stuffed in my pocket and looked past them. "Maria did this, I know it," I stated with a growl.

I started to go past them but Peter placed his arm on my shoulder. "Jasper, let's think about this for a moment. Are you sure that Maria has taken her?" he asked me.

I took a deep breath and turned to him. "Yes, Alice had told me of the visions that she had received about her. She begged me to teach her how to fight. It was something that she had always had tabs on. I should have known-" Peter stopped me from babbling.

"We will come with you," Charlotte said with a determined expression.

Peter looked down at her and then back at me and smiled. "If you think that we will let you go on your own, you are wrong," he added. "We love Alice too," he said with a grim smile.

"We will find her, Jasper," Charlotte said softly, placing a small hand over mine.

I nodded and found where the scent started. They followed right behind as I dashed off to where the three fresh scents were. I ran as fast as my feet would carry me and the two of them kept up with me without skipping a beat.

As we ran I started to think of Alice. What could Maria want with her? What were her intentions with my wife and how did she know about Alice?

All of this came back to me, though. If I hadn't had let Alice go out by herself, I would have been there when Maria had come and I could have defended Alice. Alice was in this mess because of me.

I heard her pure, perfect laugh echo in my head and I started to let my mind wonder.

_Her tiny, bell-like giggle filled the air around us as she pounced on me, pinning me to the ground. She moved her legs to straddle my mid-section. "I believe I got you, __Major,__" she whispered in my ear as another set of giggles erupted from her, sounding like music to me._

_I looked at my beautiful wife who lay above me. "I believe you have__,__" I murmured to her with a chuckle._

_She leaned in to kiss me and as she did I brought one of my hands up to the back of her head to keep her lips pressed to my own._

_She played along and opened her mouth slightly and licked my lips with her tongue. I answered her beg and parted my mouth, letting her delicious tongue explore me._

_She pulled away minutes later and sighed, breathing against my lips, making me want so much more of her. _

_She giggled again while trailing her marble fingers down my jaw line, across my neck, and then down the middle of my chest. _

"_I have a confession to make__,__" I whispered against her._

"_And what would that be?" she asked as she toyed with the buttons to my shirt._

"_I let you win__,__" I whispered _

"_No you-" she stopped talking as she looked into the future and then came back to me. "You did__!__" she said with mock anger._

"_I'm sorry, ma'am__,__" I murmured to her. _

"_If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it, sir__,__" she said with a wind chime laugh. "I think I want my kiss back__,__" she said with a pout._

"_No…I think I want to keep __it,__" I teased her and she smiled brilliantly. _

_I flipped us over then so I was hovering over her while my legs straddled her hips. I kissed around her mouth, not touching her lips until she growled. "I didn't tease you__,__" she said as I continued. "No teasing__,__" she moaned._

_I brought her lips to mine and she parted her mouth. I slid my tongue across her razor sharp teeth and around her. I kept my lips molded to hers for a long time before I pulled away. "Mmmm__,__" she said quietly. I trailed my hand across her body, slowing on her neck and finally her beasts, making her body shiver with delight. _

"_I love you__,__" she murmured to me as she brought one of her hands on my chin. She pecked a light kiss on my lips and then pulled up so we were both sitting now._

"_I love you more__,__" I whispered, sitting her in my lap and kissing the back of her curved neck. She laughed again and I heard a perfect melody._

I pushed away from the flashback. A small smile was placed on my lips; she always brought happiness wherever she went. That was naturally who she was, always filled with energy and always had a smile to give no matter what.

If I had a working heart I know that it would have stopped dead by now. I had promised Alice that I would protect her with my life and as I thought about it more I knew I was causing this. I had no way of protecting her right now. Whatever happened to her would happen because I wasn't with her.

I picked up speed as we continued to follow the fading scents. I had to get there in time.

We stopped then, all of us noting the same thing. "It splits," we all said in unison. The first trail had a handful of scents mixed in with Alice's. The other one was stronger; it only had one other scent with Alice's.

We all thought about this. "This is a set-up so we take longer to get there," I hissed as I looked between the two.

Peter stepped next to me and assessed the two different trails that were there. "Should we split up?" he asked.

I was about to speak when Charlotte interrupted me. "No, that will not help us right now, it will not lead us to Alice any quicker and you know it," she said quietly.

We all agreed on the second trail, the one with only Alice and the other, thinking that Maria would have someone carry Alice to where they were headed while they set a trap.

Following the scent, we looped around and curved for what felt like forever.

We ram for a little longer and then started to slow as we saw something lying on the ground ahead of us. It was a sweater, torn at the arms and had dirt marks on it, but I still knew that it was Alice's, recognizing the wonderful scent.

We stopped in front of it. "It's a decoy," Charlotte whispered, looking down at the ground ashamed.

I was incoherent, looking at the sweater as pain and anger filled my insides. Charlotte and Peter were talking in rushed, stressed voices next to me.

Picking up the small sweater, I growled, seeing at how they had taken it off of her. It was like they had just ripped it off of her small form.

I ran my fingers through my hair, starting to dread what I would see when I saw Alice…if I saw Alice. Maria was capable of so much and she was a very skilled fighter who had been doing things like this for over three-hundred years. When I trained Alice, I had never tried to harm her, therefore not attacking her with force. Maria was different, she wouldn't hold back like I would, like Alice was used to, so that gave my Alice a disadvantage.

A hand rested on my shoulder. "Jasper," Peter called my attention. "There is another scent, do you want to follow it or start back over from where the trail splits?" he asked me.

"This is taking too much time," I said to myself in a desperate whisper. "I can't lose her, she is so important to me," I went on as I continued to look at the sweater.

"Jasper," Charlotte murmured, coming to stand in front of me. "You're not helping her right now," she said looking up at my face. "Peter, you choose," she said as she turned to him.

Peter stood there in silence, thinking as Charlotte turned back to me. "Jasper, you love her right?" she asked and I nodded immediately.

"You can't think of what might happen to her now, we need you to focus on this right now, the present not the future," she told me calmly. "You won't lose her, none of us will let that happen."

I sighed and turned to Peter, who looked up at me. "We should follow the trail, it may meet up with the other trail, and we will lose too much time if we go back."

This time Peter led with Charlotte and I right behind him. We followed the one scent for a while. The first lights of dawn were appearing on the west side of the sky as we ran.

Hope started to fill me as the trail mixed with the others and Alice again. We all relaxed a little as we pushed closer to them.

We ran up a mountain, following the scents. They were so much stronger now.

We all knew that we were close but we had the same thing running through our minds.

_Did we get here in enough time?_

_**A little cliffhanger at the end. :) I had to make up for the long gap that I haven't made up for.**_

_**I would like to give a shout out to: Bellkie and ChaylorTwilightQueen10 for helping me with my story! You two are awesome.**_

_**Also, please review my story and tell me how i did. If you have any ideas please tell me and i will be glad to put it in my story. Please REVIEW! They make my day!  
**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**SM owns everything! Just to give you a heads up I have changed the story rating to M just to be safe though. Enjoy!**_

Alice POV

Maria sat on the damp ground across from me as she stared me down, assessing any move that I made. Mike sat next to her, not really paying attention to anything in particular but would occasionally rest his cold gaze on me. John was the one who bothered me the most. He stood a handful of feet away from me and never took his eyes off of me. His eyes would wonder over my body every few minutes and the gesture made me feel slightly uncomfortable and fidgety. Behind John was Luke, he didn't seem to care about what was going on but I knew different. It was a mask, and he was giving himself away when he looked at me, his eyes full of wonder, sorrow, and hurt.

I had no idea why we were just sitting here. I wanted to know why I was here. But the hours slowly ticked by and none of them said a word to me.

My focus stayed on Maria most of the time, trying to figure her out, wondering why this was going on right now, but there was no answer. Her eyes, a brilliant red bore into mine easily and had me flinch away. She smirked at me and let out a small laugh.

"You are making this whole kidnapping thing no fun," she said acidly as her eyes narrowed at me. "Come on, fight back, try to run away, something," she continued.

"If I am so 'no fun', then why can't I go back?" I asked her calmly.

"Because Jasper would get what he wanted without a choice to be made," she said as she narrowed her eyes.

"What choice is there to be made?" I asked with more interest this time.

She frowned at me. "You really don't get why I am here do you? He's coming back with me," she murmured as a smile crossed her lips. "Together, we were unstoppable, we were so powerful, then he ditches…so easily," she said to herself.

"He doesn't want to come back," I said.

"Oh? And how do you know that? I am pretty sure that he hasn't said that to you. How long have you known him?" she asked.

"Seven months" I told her evenly.

"See, actually that is even worse for you. I have known him for over forty years. I was with him from the beginning, he trusted me from the start. If you think that a little tramp that means nothing to him can get in my way from getting him, then you are wrong," she told me with a snarl.

I was about to speak but she went on. "How do you know that he actually loves you? He could easily lie with his empathy, just like he did so many times when he was with me," she said.

"I know he does," I whispered. "And you don't know anything about him," I went on in a louder tone.

"I know a lot more about him than you do," she said in a teasing tone.

I looked at her for a moment and then turned away. "You can think that but I know better," I murmured.

She cocked her eyebrows. "It doesn't matter if I know more about him or not; he is coming back with us," she sneered. "We will be on top once again," she murmured with a smile.

I sighed and looked ahead into the always changing future.

_Trees were zipping past Jasper, Charlotte, and Peter as they ran through the forest as fast as they could, all of them holding a determined look on their faces. Jasper led them as they came to a halting stop. _

"_It splits" he said. _

_Peter stepped next to him and assessed the two different trails that were there. "Should we split up?" he asked._

_Jasper was about to speak when Charlotte interrupted them. "No, that will not help us right now, it will not lead us to Alice any quicker and you know it" she said quietly._

_They decided to take the fresher scent, the false scent that my sweater had made with the help of Mike._

"No," I said in a barely audible voice.

"No what?" Maria asked as she turned to look at me again.

"Nothing," I muttered.

Maria came to stand in front of me and growled. "You are a very bad liar," she noted with narrowed eyes.

She continued to look at me and I started to walk away from her. She grabbed my wrist and jerked me back so I stood in front of her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"There is no reason for this, I am going back to find _my_ Jasper and _we_ are going home _together_. I don't want to play this game with you, I am already sick of you and it has barely been a day. I feel bad for him having to deal with you for so long," I growled at her.

Her eyes narrowed even more as she looked at me. I saw what she was about to do before she did it. Her hand balled into a fist and flew at me quickly. I brought up my hand and stopped her before she hit me.

I yanked my hand away from hers and stepped back as she neared me again. She flew at me from the right and I dodged her, spun on my toes, and lashed my hand out to scrape across her arm, leaving deadly scratches in their wake.

Maria hissed and launched at me again. I went at her as well but before she caught me I ducked and pushed my legs up, kicking her in the stomach. I stood quickly and watched as she staggered but turned to face me again.

"Very good moves, I would definitely want that in my army," she said in a low voice.

"Not a chance," I growled and dodged again as she flew at me but she got a hold of me as she turned too fast for me to process. I grabbed her arm and kicked her in the leg to make her let go but she held on. A devious grin started to peak on her face as she brought my left arm behind me. I spun with the move and used it against her, knocking my elbow in her face.

She growled and pulled away. "Luke, help me," she ordered but he never came. She looked over at him but he wasn't even looking towards her. "Luke, now," she growled.

"No," he snarled at her. "If you need help to kill her then that is your problem," he growled. "But I won't be a part of that," he continued.

She screamed and for a second, I thought she was going to attack him but she smoothed out. "Josh, help me, now," she said angrily, her temper gone and turned to me.

Josh, on the other hand, did listen to her and Mike joined behind the two of them. Josh flew at me but before I could dodge, he was knocked out of the way. I turned my head for a fraction of a second to see Luke holding him down.

"Thank you," I whispered and he gave a slight but curt nod towards me. I looked back just in enough time to move away from Maria, who had launched herself at me.

I stepped back and realized the false move as soon as strong arms wrapped around my torso tightly. I squirmed in the grasp that I knew was Mike's but he held on even tighter.

Maria stood in front of me and a sick smile spread on her lips suddenly. "He won't want you if you…cheated on him," she said with a conniving look.

"What?" I said, confused at the way that this had turned. "I would never do that," I hissed at her.

"But you don't have to; we can force you into it. He isn't here so he won't know how it really happened," she said.

Suddenly, it clicked and fear immediately cursed through my body.

I brought my hands up to his, trying to loosen his grip but he was a lot stronger than I was. He lifted me up off the ground and I felt his lips at my neck but instead of teeth sinking into my skin I felt something different.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked at him as I shook his head, not liking the feeling of his lips on me.

Maria was smiling; it almost looked like she was laughing at me. She took a step back and didn't look like she was going to do anything.

"Let go of me," I said angrily as I felt his cold lips trail down my neck and toward the front of my throat. "Stop, please," I went on, my voice becoming a little more pleading.

"I don't think so, this is just a little too good to let go of," he murmured. "And maybe, you will want me after I am done with you," he went on.

My body froze as I registered what he was saying. "Never," I hissed. His ice hands slowly went up my body and it was a very different feeling. Whenever Jasper touched me, it felt wonderful but this was different, really different. His hands felt like stone on me, cold stones. His lips felt…awful, like needles touching my skin.

"Jasper won't let you get away with this," I said as I continued to try and get away from him.

"But I don't see him, what can he possibly do to me if he is not here?" Mike asked and I felt his lips move up in a smile on me.

His right hand slid under my dress but my hand followed his, pulling him away. "I'm going to get there anyways, why not skip to that part early and get it over with," he said as he tugged against me.

I wasn't going to give in that easily. I shut my eyes and went limp in his grasp. "That's better," I heard him say but I was not tuned in to him completely. I looked into the future for less than a second and was back, ready to make a move.

His arm loosened from around me as his hand trailed up my thigh again. My right hand reached out to his quickly and I pulled away from him, taking his arm with me.

He let out a pained screech as he felt the impact and then looked at me angrily. "You bitch!" he yelled and came at me but I dodged, taking his feet from underneath him.

He fell to the ground and Maria's face was shocked. Mike continued to scramble on the ground for moments and finally got his footing. Mike came at me once again and I knocked him down, locking him to the ground with force. "I will never give in on anything, I don't let others take advantage of me," I hissed in his ear. I hopped off of him quickly and turned, glaring at Maria.

She was glaring daggers at me, her body frozen in one spot as she looked between me and one of her best fighters.

"Maybe I should just take you and go," she said in a frustrated tone. "Then I would get both Jasper and you," she continued.

I ignored her comment and stood completely still in the clearing as I waited for one of them to do something. I took a glance at Luke who was still holding Josh down but was starting to struggle with him.

I turned back to face Maria just in time to see her move towards me, flashing to my side, but I was ready for her. She reached for me and I turned out of her way but was caught this time. "I am very tired of you. I have half the mind to kill you right now," she growled.

Her grip on me tightened and I searched for an easy grip on her but she grabbed my other hand. "I am stronger than you," she said as she pushed me back.

I brought my leg out to kick her but she moved, pushing me back up against a tree with force. I pushed against her quickly and with all of the strength I could muster I shoved her away. She flew back a few feet but landed lightly on her feet.

She came at me once again and before I could do anything she was knocked to the ground. I fell head first into the dirt as I rushed forward into weightless air.

I quickly stood up and a smile ghosted on my lips as I saw Jasper. He had easily knocked Maria off of her feet and had pinned her to the ground. "How dare you?" he growled at her.

"It was the only way I would get you to come to me, mi amour," She hissed back at him. Her hand swiped down his arm, making him flinch. I had no idea what was going on between the two of them but jealousy pricked inside me as she called him that.

"We are done, we were never anything! I am not yours, nor will I ever be. Let it go!" he growled. She knocked him off of her and then I went to help him. I went at her but Jasper pulled me behind him. "Stay out of this, Alice," Jasper said to me.

"No, I am helping you," I told him. Maria threw herself at him and we both moved out of the way and Jasper turned back in, catching her by the throat with quick ease.

"How did you know we were here?" he asked her.

"I tracked you. Josh had told me that there were nomads in the area and I went to go investigate. I saw you and _her_ together. I tracked you two back north and kept tabs on you," she said with a shrug.

"You tracked us?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yea, it was really easy too. It was just too easy to take her away from you so we did, of course we knew that you would follow us and try to get her back," she said with a laugh.

"What was so important to you that you kidnapped her?" Jasper asked in an angered voice.

"I need you back but I am starting to think that she could join our army too," Maria said in a choked voice.

"No, Alice will not be a part of this and it is not our army. I left for a reason, I didn't want to be a part of any of that," Jasper said to her.

"You should be glad I haven't killed her yet," Maria retorted as her eyes flickered to me for a moment.

A growl erupted from Jasper's throat and then something knocked me out of the way and threw Jasper to the ground.

Everything happened very quickly after that. I saw Maria turn and dash out of the clearing as soon as she was free from Jasper's grip. "I will be back," I heard from a distance but I wasn't sure if I actually heard it or if I was being paranoid.

I turned to Jasper, making sure that he wasn't hurt and loosened up as I saw Mike pinned underneath him. I turned once more to see Peter and Charlotte for the first time today, the two of them skillfully fighting off Josh.

An awful loud screech filled the air and I cringed, turning back to look at the limp body of Mike, his head rolling sickeningly to the end of the clearing. My eyes widened as Jasper dropped him to the ground and he lay there without moving.

Then Jasper's eyes met with mine, fierce and protective eyes meeting dazed and frightened eyes. The next moment his arms wrapped around me tightly and I felt him ejecting comfort and love towards me. Then he stiffened again and a growl left his throat.

"What is it?" I asked but he was gone. I turned to follow where he had gone and he was by Luke. My eyes widened once again as I realized what he was about to do.

Jasper leaped at him and knocked him into a tree. His hands went to Luke's throat and I gasped and ran over to them.

I squeezed into the small space between them and pushed against Jasper. "Please Jasper, don't hurt him. He has not hurt me," I whispered. His eyes were torn, looking at me but keeping his grasp on Luke. "Please, he is the only reason I am alive right now, Jazz. He helped me," I begged him. "He understands how you feel right now, he knows what it's like to lose his wife, you have me, now," I pleaded, trying to break through to him.

He finally let go, his eyes falling to mine. "Is this true?" he asked, but I knew the question wasn't for me.

"I couldn't watch this happen and know that someone would grieve for her, someone that she meant the world too. You can kill me if you'd like, it is better than being here," he said in a hollow voice.

"I owe you then, thank you," he said quietly. "I love her so much and she does mean the world to me," he murmured in a soft voice as his eyes left mine and looked at Luke.

I flinched once again as another high pitched scream filled the clearing, announcing that Josh was gone as well. Then I heard a match ignite and figures moving around the area quickly. I snuck a peak behind me and saw Peter and Charlotte throwing pieces into a fire. I shuddered again and turned back to face Luke.

"But, really, thank you. If there is anything that we can do for you-,"

"No, it was just the right thing to do, don't worry about it, "Luke said with a small smile, "You are very lucky to have her," he continued as he turned to Jasper.

"Yes he is," I murmured and the both of them gave a small chuckle.

"Wait, what about Maria?" Jasper asked with narrowed eyes.

"She won't be back for a while. Her army is not very large and she brought her best fighters with her here and well….she isn't getting them back. It will take her a while to get back to where she normally is," Luke answered. "Time will catch up with her soon," Luke said as he saw Jasper's expression.

We walked towards Peter and Charlotte and Charlotte immediately gave me a hug. "Alice, I am so glad that you are all right," she murmured.

I winced as her chin hit one of the bites on my shoulder but ignored it, giving her a smile. "I am so glad to see you. When did you two come down from New York?" I asked.

"We left on Saturday, we told you two that we would be coming to visit soon and here we are," she said as she released me.

Peter gave me a bear hug and then set me back on the ground. "I say that we came at perfect timing," he said with a smile.

I smiled back as Jasper's arm wound around me; I could feel that he was holding back his emotions, the dull tenor that he was sending gave him away.

I turned back around to see Luke again but he wasn't there, he was gone. "He went after her, making sure that she doesn't come back our way, that she really is leaving," he reassured me quietly. I gave a simple nod and noticed his black eyes.

"You should hunt," I told him.

"I just went," he said with saddened eyes.

I sighed. "Well, I need to hunt so I guess you can come with me and stop acting like you don't need to," I said with a laugh and turned to Peter and Charlotte. "Do you two need to hunt?" I asked them.

"That would be great actually. We will go south to the next larger city and will meet you guys back at your house early tomorrow, ok?" Peter asked.

I smiled and nodded as did Jasper, then they disappeared the way that Maria had fled. The clearing soon turned silent and Jasper pulled me incredibly close to him. I felt his emotions swarm around us as he released them. "Alice," his voice came out in a half choked and pained voice as he said my name roughly. "Do you have any idea what you put me through?" he asked as our eyes locked.

His hands started to wonder over my body but I knew that he was checking me by the way that he touched me, his hands moving skillfully and softly over me. "Jazz, stop, I am fine," I reassured him.

"You can't get past me that easily Alice. I have eyes, and have you forgotten that I can feel your emotions?" he asked as he looked at the bites on my neck and shoulder. "Are they bothering you right now?" he asked me softly.

"It's not that bad, I can deal with it," I told him.

"I love you," he whispered, his lips close to my ear. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you," he said as his hands settled on my waist.

He pulled my lips tenderly to his own, kissing me softly but with passion. He pulled away after a moment and brought his lips to my cheeks, forehead, and chin. A small laugh escaped me, "I love you too."

"Come on, we should go hunting now," he murmured as he released me from his vice grip, only holding onto my hand as we started to run out of the clearing. I listened as I heard the popping noises from the fire disappear behind me.

"Where are we?" I asked quietly, I know that we were heading north but I had no idea location wise where we were.

"Colorado, maybe a hundred miles from the north border," he answered. I nodded as he pulled me along and a handful of minutes later we stopped.

I opened my mouth and tasted the air, cocking my head upwards in the process. Seconds later I caught a scent and turned to Jasper. "Will I be able to hunt by myself, or will you be coming with me?" I asked with a snide smile.

He laughed. "I am coming with you, of course. I think we both have realized that you are not capable of being alone," he told me.

I frowned as I looked at him. "I wouldn't say incapable, Jazz-."

"Hey," he said, cutting me off mid sentence. "I am not willing to let you out of my sight for a while," he said in a harder tone.

We both went my way, both of us soon spotting the deer. I drained the animal and then walked back to Jasper, who held his hand out to me.

"Ready?"

"No," I said with a frown. "You said that you would hunt too, you should, Jasper," I said to him.

"Fine, and then we are going home," he said.

He chose the closest thing from where we were, not really caring what he had. He finished within moments and we left.

Clouds covered the dark sky as we reached our home. We walked up the stairs and I went into our large closet, throwing off the dress that I now hated and put on another outfit.

I looked in the mirror and noticed that something was off. I couldn't place it as I looked at my figure in the mirror. "Alice?" Jasper asked as his from floated into the view.

My eyes zeroed in on my neck, my hand flew there and searched for the item that wasn't there. "Oh no," I said as my voice broke.

"What Alice? What is it?" Jasper asked, anxiously shifting his weight behind me.

"The locket, it's gone! I don't have it, I don't know where…." I trailed off as Jasper pulled something gold and shiny out of his pocket.

I turned around and looked at it; the chain was in two, looking like it was not going to be fixed easily. "Where?" I asked.

"It was where you were before this happened. We will get a new chain for it as soon as possible," he responded.

I felt comfort coming off of him as he started to calm me. He handed me the locket and I walked to my dresser and pulled out the satin box that it had come with, placing it gently inside.

I hugged Jasper. "Thank you," I whispered.

He took my hand and led me out of the closet and to our bed. He picked me up easily and the next thing I knew I was on top of him. His arms softly but securely wrapped around me as he brought me closer to him.

"Should I ask what happened, or will you tell me anyways?" he asked quietly as he turned my face to look at him.

"You would just get mad," I said as I turned my face away from him.

"Alice," he said in a begging tone. "Please, I have to know," he went on.

"Really Jasper, you would, and there is nothing that you can do to get back at them either," I mumbled.

He sighed and I knew that he was manipulating my emotions to make me talk. "Jasper, please stop," I said.

"Is it that bad?" he asked in disbelief.

"No, no," I said, shifting my body so I could straddle his midsection. "If I told you, you would have to promise me that you would not get mad," I said finally.

"I promise," he huffed but I shook my head.

"No, I have to feel it," I said.

"I will try my best, Alice," he said. "I can't promise you anything, please?" he asked.

I rested my head against his chest and waited in silence as I felt him calm down.

I started to tell him, slowly with my eyes shut, feeling what he felt. I would pause every minute or so, letting him calm down again and then I would start back up. He tried to not overreact about what I told him, he really did.

I stroked my hand across his chest. "And then you guys came," I murmured. His eyes were black as he suppressed his anger.

"I love you, Alice. I love you so so much. I am sorry that you had to go through this because of me. This is my fault," he murmured as he held me close to him but I could feel the shame rolling off of him.

"I wouldn't change what happened, Jasper," I said quietly.

"How can you say that? You were almost raped, Alice! How can you be ok with that?" he said in a stressed voice.

"Are you serious? Jasper, what has gotten into you?" I said, disbelief coloring my voice. "I can say that because of what is going on now. I am lying here in our house with you, you are fine and with me. That is all that matters in my world," I whispered as I traced my index finger across his jaw. "She was going to take you away from me, Jasper, make sure that I could never see you again. I couldn't…" I trailed off, feeling the light sting in my eyes, tears that would never come. "Anyways, what I am saying is, I am ok with what happened, I wasn't harmed that much, and in return I get to keep my loving husband and know that he is mine," I said, a soft smile showing on my face. "Also…Maria doesn't get you, that part I am pretty psyched about," I said with a teasing laugh.

"I feel so guilty, love. I could have been there to help you from the beginning, before you were taken. I could have stopped them before they decided to torment you. I could have-,"

I locked my lips to his then, my kiss being soft, loving, and tender. During the kiss, I brushed my fingers down the side of his face and then pulled away. "No, you couldn't have. She was driven to talk to you alone, away from me. You would have given her that opportunity to protect me. I can't trust her with you; I don't want the two of you alone, ever."

"Alice, you make it sound like…" he trailed off, shaking his head in confusion, "If it is to protect you, I will," he stated.

"No," I said in a firm tone; jealousy seeped through my voice as I said this and I knew that he felt it.

"Alice…?" he asked quietly. "Tell me, please my dear," he murmured to me.

"You will think it is stupid," I whispered as I looked away from him. "I should know better but I can't help it," I whispered.

He brought his hand to my chin and turned me to face him. "Nothing you think is stupid to me," he told me quietly. "Just tell me, Alice," he said with a serious expression.

I sighed and looked right into his eyes. "I'm sorry; this is just too hard for me. I don't want you to be with her. She wants you back Jasper and it makes me feel…uneasy because she might win you back," I finally spilled.

His eyes were hurt and I wished that I could have taken back what I had said. "You think that would happen? I would never cheat on you, Alice. You mean too much to me to just go and wreck what we have," he whispered as I looked down. "That was then, Alice. I am not proud of what I did and if I could go back and change it, I would," he said.

Jasper had told me not too long after we had met about Maria.

_We were in a hotel room in Ohio, it was around noon and the sun was out and would be out for the rest of the day and the next day as well, having us stay indoors for a while. Jasper sat in a chair while I sat on the bed in the center of the room. I looked at him intently, we had stayed in hotels together before and he had never sat on the bed with me, never got too close to me._

_"Jasper?" I asked quietly. He looked over at me and assessed my mood. I wanted him near me, he knew that by how I felt, I liked the physical touch that we shared, finally having him with me made me feel satisfied. He smiled softly at me and stood but soon stopped, his face looking unsure. I wish I had known what ran through his head as he cautiously walked over to me. I looked up at him with a bright smile and he sat down beside me, he looked preoccupied for a moment and then turned to face me._

_"What's wrong?" I asked him quietly. Hi head turned to me and he gave a small sigh._

_"It doesn't feel right not telling you, Alice. I feel so tightly bound to you that I feel that I have to," he said quietly._

_"Tell me what?" I asked, nervousness filling me because I had no idea what he was going to say._

_"You remember me telling you about Maria?" he asked in a stressed voice._

_"Yes," I murmured stiffly. I didn't like her at all, she had harmed Jasper, and I didn't like hearing her name._

_He paused, not knowing what to say. He ran his fingers through his hair and I turned to look hi in the eyes. "Tell me what?" I asked again._

_"I had an affair with her," he whispered, shaking his head with shame._

_"What?" I said, my voice getting higher in disbelief. I had never seen that between the two of them. "Like...?" I trailed off._

_"Yes, Alice and I am not proud of it. I wish I didn't do that but it is too late to take it back," he said with his eyes down._

_"How...how many times?" I asked in a whisper_

_"Twice," he said as he looked back at me. "I am sorry, Alice," he told me. His hand reached out to mine and I took it and leaned into him._

_"You didn't know, Jasper. I can't blame you for that," I whispered._

_We had never talked about sex, the topic seeming avoidable to the both of us, now we lingered on the subject, both of our bodies tense as he told me this._

_"I do, I understand," I whispered. Then I felt his arm wrap around my waist._

_"You are OK with it?" he asked, confusion seeping through him._

_"I do understand, Jasper. This isn't your fault. I can't expect you to be perfect, I'm not, no one is, and it's just a small flaw that we will work around, "I promised him with a small smile._

_He looked at me, a smile breaking his lips. "Thank you," he murmured as he leaned into me and kissed me tenderly. He pulled me to him and I felt acceptance rolling off of him. He released my lips and pulled me even closer to him. Our bodies were pressed together and I loved the feeling of it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my forehead against his. I brought my lips back to his and he joined in immediately. His hand was on my right hip and I felt him fingering the hem of my shirt. I parted my mouth to him for the first time and he answered my silent beg, sliding his tongue in my mouth. A sigh escaped me then while moving my hands through his hair._

_He moved one of his hands to my back and lowered me so I was lying on the bed, him following right above me. A moan came from me and I arched my back as he straddled my hips. Our kiss soon became more aggressive and passionate. He moved his lips away from mine and started kissing my neck. "Are we...?" I whispered, my voice coming out in a very quiet gasp._

_He froze then; he stopped kissing me and rolled off of me. I pulled myself to him. "I can't," he whispered an answer to my unspoken question. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to refuse you like that, it's just...I have to do this right," he stammered._

_I looked at him, confused, I was completely lost. "Alice, I love you." He murmured as he gave me a gentle kiss._

_My eyes widened as I heard him say those words. He had never said it to me before, we had kissed, soft kisses that were harmless but he had never done or said anything more than that. "I love you too," I whispered with a smile. "I have loved you since day one, Jasper," I said and kissed him again._

_"Does this mean-?" I started but he cut me off._

_"No, Alice. You are a virgin, we-,"_

_"This is about my virginity now? I want you..." I said to him._

_"Yes, it is. I want everything to be perfect for you. I would like to marry you first," he murmured._

_"But you...you did it with Maria, and you weren't married to her. I love you more than she does or ever has. Why can't I show you physically?" I asked. I pulled my lips to his but he pulled away._

_"I am trying to be a better person, Alice, I want to be the best I can for you, and if it means I can't until we are married then I will wait. Please? It was how I was raised by my parents. And I care that much about you that I want that for you," he told me._

_I sat up and sighed. "Does it mean that much to you?" I asked him quietly._

_He nodded and sat up as well. "Yes, you do," he murmured with a twinkle in his eyes._

_"Then I guess I will have to wait as well," I murmured to him._

_He hugged me to him. "Thank you, Alice," he said as he kissed me. "I love you."_

"Hey," he murmured softly, pulling me back to the present, pulling my face to his. "I showed you that I love you. I married you," he murmured and brought his hand to my cheek. "I made love to you; I have bound myself to you for eternity, Alice. I don't ever plan on leaving you," he promised me with a gentle kiss to my lips.

I hugged myself to him, enjoying the comfort that he gave me. "You won't let me out of your sight for a while will you?" I asked him softly.

He gave me a small smile. "I know I am overly protective of you, but I can't help it, you are so-,"

"Small, tiny, little?" I asked with a humorless laugh. "But I can take care of myself," I reminded him.

"I know you can, you showed me that today, but I still will be. I can't help it. It makes me feel like I am better for you. Alice, I didn't and still don't deserve you. There are so many better matches for you than me out there," he started to say before I interrupted.

"No there aren't! Please don't say that! You were the only one I have ever wanted. You satisfy me, mentally, emotionally, physically. You do more than satisfy me Jasper, you must have an idea of how you make me feel. I am absolutely crazy about you," I said.

"And all I want is you," he said as he pulled my lips to his. This kiss unlike the others was more passionate, lustful, there was acceptance radiating off of him and I sighed into him, adding myself to the kiss. I felt a smile peek on his lips as he kissed me and it sent shivers down my spine.

In the next moment he flipped us over so his body hovered over mine. Our kiss soon became more aggressive and needy as we went on. This was very different for us whenever we showed out love for one another we always took our time, until the point that we couldn't take it anymore but this was different. Instead of starting to undo my shirt, his hands trailed to my jeans. He pulled one of my legs up and wrapped it around him and toyed with the button for a moment.

His next move took me by surprise, instead of undoing the button to my jeans he tore he fabric. I gasped, half surprised and shocked, my eyes widening as I looked at him. "Jasper?" I asked in a gasp against his lips that were begging for me to stop talking.

"I need you," he said in a strangled voice as he kissed down my jaw and to my neck, growing softer as he kissed the new scars that had been placed. His hand started to trail up my shirt but I didn't notice it as first as a vision hit me.

My body wanted to give myself up to him but my mind wouldn't let me. Peter and Charlotte would get here soon and that would be awkward and odd for all of us. "Jazz…now…can't" said, my sentence all mixed up and muffled. He had me beyond distracted as his hand moved higher and higher up my shirt. "Coming soon," I murmured as another shiver went down my spine. I couldn't get a full sentence out of me I wanted him so bad. "Stop," I finally gasped the word.

Jasper froze; his body rigid as he turned us over so I was on top of him. "What is it, love?" he asked in a heavy and rough voice. "Do you not want to-,"

"No, that is not it and you should know that because I am still trying to control myself," I said, my breaths still coming in short gasps. "Not now, Peter and Charlotte will be here soon," I said as my voice started to even out.

He sighed and sat up. He brought his lips to mine once again, giving me a fierce kiss that made me melt against him. His lips captured my bottom lip and he sucked on it, making me whimper in the process. I pushed him away from him and hopped off the bed quickly. "You are not helping," I stated with a laugh.

"When will they be back?" he asked, his eyes black with lust as he stood up as well, coming to me.

"In half an hour," I answered as I backed away. "Your emotions will be too jumbled and it will give what we did away," I told him. I walked into our closet and changed clothes.

I slipped on a new pair of jeans and ghosted back into our bedroom, picking up the jeans that had been shredded and turned to Jasper with a frown. "Was this really necessary?" I asked him. "You could have asked and I would have gotten out of my jeans anyways," I said as I winked at him

He came up to me and pressed my body to his. He took the jeans from my hold and gave me a smirk. "I don't know about you, but I think it was very necessary," he said as he kissed me tenderly.

I rolled my eyes as he let go and took the jeans from him. "That did take me by surprise though," I said with a laugh.

"That's a first," he said with a laugh.

"And a last," I told him with a smile.

He looked down at me, resting his forehead against mine. "I love you, Alice."

I laughed lightly, hearing those words come from his mouth again. "I love you too, so much," I whispered, brushing my lips against his.

_**So, I won't be updating this weekend I will try for an update on Monday or Tuesday hopefully. I have Junior Olympic qualifiers and I have to be completely dedicated to that if I plan on doing well. Wish me luck! **_

_**Please REVIEW my story and hive me some ideas for a one shot or something and I will defintley put it in there with a shout out as well! REVIEW! It makes me smile to know what you all think! :)  
**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**So, before you start reading, Who saw The Twilight Saga Eclipse? I went to the midnight showing on Tuesday night and I thought it was awesome! So awesome that my obsessive self had to go see it again yesterday! And will probably go see it again!1 :) I absolutely loved the Jalice moments in the movie, they were so cute! Awwww!**_

_**Anyways, I worked really hard on this chapter, I had to go through multiple drafts to finally get one that I sort of liked because I have writers block! YAY doesn't that sound awesome? Anyways, Enjoy!  
**_

Jasper POV

August came quickly, letting Alice and I leave the past behind us. Peter and Charlotte had left the day after my human birthday, Alice insisting on them staying one more day for me. I enjoyed their company but like being with just Alice again, she seemed the same way as well.

Alice had somehow forced me into to teaching her more skills on fighting, so now once or twice a week we would go out so I could teach her new moves. She enjoyed it, liked learning it now that she knew that she didn't have to rush to learn everything at once. I was happy to teach her, knowing that she could defend herself made me feel slightly better.

September blew by us with ease, the air became cooler and leaves started to fall from the trees peacefully. Alice and I sat outside together as twilight approached; my arms tight around her as she sat in my lap. "I wonder when we will meet them," she breathed as she looked up at the darkening sky.

"When time is ready for us to meet them then we will," I murmured as I brushed my fingers over her cheek.

"They are a very nice family, all of them. They will accept us both so easily and with open arms," she whispered with a smile brushing across her soft lips. "Rosalie, the blonde one, you and her are like brother and sister. You and her almost get along better than her and her husband," she whispered with a tiny, bell laugh while holding up her two hands and linking her two index fingers together.

A smile played on my lips and I hugged her gently. "And you and Emmett love to go out and play wrestle a lot. I can see that I won't like that very much," she murmured with a frown.

"Why is that, love?" I asked her gently.

"I can see you coming home with your clothes messed up," she said simply and a shudder went through her body.

"That's my girl, always worried about clothes," I chuckled and ruffled her hair, tousling it in different direction. She giggled and swatted my hand away from her.

"And Esme and Carlisle love us to death. Esme loves that she has two more 'children' that she gets to look after," Alice went on, her tenor turning soft. "When Esme was human, she and Carlisle met at some point. Later on, she had a baby boy but he died not too long after. She committed suicide over guilt and Carlisle changed her," she sighed. "They love each other very much."

"And the other one? Edward?" I asked her with a smile.

"He is very kind but can get a little grumpy at times. I guess I do understand, he lives in the same house as two very structured couples and he can read minds…" she trailed off but I knew what she was getting at.

I froze. If he could read minds that meant that he would know a lot about me, a little too much for my liking. I looked down at Alice and tensed, knowing that whatever I thought about her around him he would see, too. That made me slightly uncomfortable.

"What is it? You aren't happy," she said as she turned to look at me, noticing my jaw set and tensed shoulders.

"I just don't like the idea of him being inside my head all of the time," I answered. "If I make one slip, he sees everything about us…about you," I said with unease.

She laughed and moved her hand down my chest. I wasn't convinced and she saw this. She sighed and looked into my eyes. "It isn't like he is trying to pry, he is stuck with it and he can't just decide that he doesn't want to read minds and it happens. It is like your talent in a way. No matter what, you always feel me, you never don't. It is always there and you have to deal with it."

I sighed. "I guess, but still…doesn't that seem a little…awkward to you?" I asked her.

"A little, but we won't be a problem compared to Rosalie and Emmett," she said. "They have broken stuff, two houses so far. I guess I knew that it is possible for our kind but I didn't know that it actually could happen," she said with a shy laugh.

I ran my fingers through my hair and laughed quietly. "That's…interesting," I murmured with another chuckle.

"Although the two of them like to tease Esme and Carlisle occasionally about their…er…private lives. They will double it on us once they get used to us," she murmured with a frown. "That will get annoying," she added.

I pulled her closer to me and whispered in her ear, "Then I suppose we should get it all out before we get there to save those moments," I said with a mischievous smile.

"I am all for that," she giggled and rested her head against my chest as I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head.

I turned my head up to the sky and sighed. I wondered if they would actually accept someone like me, someone with a past that I had. Why would anyone want to deal with that? After all that I had done they would still be kind towards me? It didn't make any sense; I was a monster that deserved nothing…

Alice pulled me out of my thoughts and kissed me on the cheek. "Don't worry about anything, Jasper, they really will accept us both," she whispered as she took in my unspoken thoughts.

"What if they don't want me, Alice? Because of who I was?" I asked as I looked at her.

She looked at me with soft eyes and cupped my cheek. "Then I wouldn't stay either. I can't live without you, Jasper, I have chosen not to," she answered. "You are so much better than you give yourself credit for, Jazz. It is hard to not like you," she murmured.

"Coming from my wife," I mumbled with a chuckle. She beamed at me and then her face turned a little more serious.

"Have you forgotten that your wife can see the future? She knows everything! You should trust her on this," she said with a smile.

"Maybe I should," I started as I brushed my fingers across her nose.

"You should," she whispered as she kissed me lightly on the lips.

I chuckled and held her face in between my hands after she pulled away. "I love you, Alice Whitlock," I murmured to her.

"I love you too. It is so nice to have a real last name for once. One that I actually know anyways," she murmured with a smile but I could see and sense the sadness behind her words..

"Lucky me," I said softly.

"Yes, lucky you," she murmured and then stood up. I stood as well and twined our hands.

"What is on your agenda, darlin'?" I asked Alice gently.

"I would very much like it if I got a shower. My training lesson today didn't go exactly as planned," she went on as she gestured to her clothes, brushing at the dirt that clung to her.

Night had fallen already as we rushed inside our house and Alice continued on up the stairs. I followed and sat on our bed that was in the center of the room as Alice walked into the huge powder room and shut the door softly behind her.

I listened as the shower turned on and Alice flitted around the room quietly before settling down. Humming soon filled the house as I felt her relax even more, if that were even possible.

She didn't take long, the running water stopped in about four minutes and I heard her stirring in the room again. The door swung open and she danced out with a towel wrapped around her tiny body. She walked towards the mirror in our room and started to brush through her hair.

A smile played on my lips as my eyes wondered over her body. A wave of lust filled the room and Alice's eyes met mine through the mirror as she stiffly ran the brush through her hair, smoothing her hair out.

I sent out another wave of lust towards her and she stopped fixing her hair, dropping the brush with an audible thump on the carpet. She inhaled deeply and leaned against the dresser. "Jazz," she whispered as a tremble went through her body.

In the next moment I was by her side and wrapped my arms around her. "Mmm, you are such a cheater," she whispered.

"I don't think it is cheating, love. You are just so desirable," I murmured in her ear, kissing behind her ear and down to her jaw.

"Cheater," she whispered in a gasp as I threw another wave of lust at her. I picked up her petite body and swiftly kissed her lips. "Such a cheater," she said again. I kissed down her neck and then up the left side of her face. I pecked her on the lips and then slowly traced my tongue around the contour of her lips. A moan escaped her then and it pushed me on, having me kiss up and down her jaw.

Her hands flew up to the top of my shirt, starting with the buttons but then ripping the shirt off of my torso. "Excited are we?" I asked with a smirk.

"You started it," she mumbled as her lips kissed the multiple scars on my chest. It took me less than a moment to rush us over to the bed in our room. She crawled on top of me and continued to kiss her own pattern on me. I brushed one hand down her side and stopped as soon as I hit her skin. The towel stopped at her mid-thighs revealing her smooth, marble skin.

Her hand trailed down my stomach and stopped at my jeans. Her hand moved over the rise in my pants that gave away my erection. Her excitement rose again and her hands were working quickly as she tore my jeans and boxers off at once. My lips met with hers, a fiery, passionate kiss erupted from the start, escalating into a kiss that neither one of us wanted to pull away from..

I flipped us over so I hovered over her. I yanked the towel off of her and she immediately hooked one of her legs around my midsection. I secured her leg and brought the other one around me. I pulled my lips away from hers and started to kiss down her slowly but she yanked my face up to hers. "None of that now, you started it so you are going to give me what I want," she moaned in a gasp.

She arched her back, wanting the touch and rolled her hips against mine. I had finally had enough waiting as well and I pushed her body down so she was flat against the bed.

And then we were one.

Her eyes were shut as her head rested on the soft pillow on our bed. A small smile played on her lips and she looked so peaceful. Her hand was twined with mine under the covers and would occasionally move up my arm to trace various patterns on me.

She breathed out a soothing sigh. "I don't think I will ever get tired of this," she breathed as she slowly opened her eyes.

I pulled her body close to mine and kissed the top of her head. "Neither will I," I whispered in her ear. "Mmm, never ever," I murmured softly.

"That's good, because you are stuck with me," she giggled.

I chuckled and pulled her lips to mine tenderly. "I love you," I whispered; my breath floating across her lips.

"I love you more," she whispered with a tiny laugh.

I rolled my eyes at her and scooped her up in my arms. I walked us into our closet and set her down on her feet. She scrambled to an outfit and threw it on as I pulled out a pair of jeans and a polo shirt.

I turned to look at my Alice and smiled, coming to stand next to her and she looked up at me. I wrapped my arms around her and she relaxed against me form almost instantly. I kissed the top of her head tenderly and she sighed softly.

The smile spread on my lips even more as I took in the thought that this beautiful, dazzling, perfect creature was mine for forever.

_**Tell me what you think as always. I really need some support and ideas here so I can get back on track with this story!**_

_**Tell me what you thought of Eclipse! What were your favorite parts and do you think that was the best movie out of the three so far?**_

_**Also, voting is still up for my nomination and would love it very much if you all voted.**_

_**The information is below:**_

**The Website is: www(dot)bringmetolifeawards(dot)weebly(dot)com**

_**Category/Award is the Tinkerbell Award**_

_**What Story/Author are you voting for is Moonrise by PinkPrincess13310 (AKA me!)**_

_**Once again I would love it if you voted! Thanks so much**_

_**And...REVIEW! (Click that button right there and review for me!)  
**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Sorry it is late! Enjoy!**_

I laughed as I threw another snowball at Jasper but he easily avoided it. Today was Christmas Eve and a pretty blanket of snow covered the earth for miles. We had taken advantage of the opportunity and decided to have some fun. Jasper dashed behind a tree as I threw another snowball, which smashed into the tree and fell heavily to the ground. Jasper appeared on the other side of the clearing and threw a snowball in my direction. I dodged it and ran towards Jasper, bowling him over into the snow.

He chuckled and wrestled from underneath me, getting free and pinning me into the deep, white snow. I rolled over and grabbed a fistful of snow, throwing it in his face. He wiped it away and narrowed his eyes at me playfully. "You are going to get it, Miss," he growled in a teasing tone. As he said this, a large thing of snow slammed into me, knocking me back so I hit the snowy earth with a thud. Jasper crawled on top of me quickly and pinned me with force so I was unable to move. "I believe I have you trapped," he noted with a free laugh.

I wriggled underneath him and pushed up under his stomach but he didn't budge. He brushed the snow from my face and kissed the top of my head. "So," I started. "What is my punishment?" I whispered with mock fear.

His eyes lit up and he straddled my hips firmly. "Hmm, what could I possibly do to a pretty little lady like you?" he pondered with a smirk. His lips descended on my cheek and glided down my jaw smoothly.

I lifted my hands up to his face and smiled. "Mmm, that sounds like fun," I breathed against his face. I pulled up to kiss him but he pulled away from me and shoved me back on the ground. I pouted and he let out a sly chuckle.

He changed his position so he hovered over me and kissed my nose. Moments later, his strong hands cupped my face and he kissed me roughly on the lips. My breathing dissipated immediately and my body froze but I soon melted into his kiss. A dominant growl erupted from his throat as he deepened the kiss and sent waves of lust and passion at me. One of his hands left my face and trailed down my body to reach my thigh, circling it briefly and then positioning it around his waist. I looped the other one around his hip and he fastened it around him.

I pushed myself up so I sat up against him, my legs still wrapped around him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and purred with delight. He smirked at me and kissed me once more on the lips and then pushed me softly to ground once more. Seconds later I was being kissed up and down my neck and to my jaw as well. I opened my eyes to look at him and he smiled again as he kissed my cheeks tenderly.

I was completely beyond noticing the snow that I was practically covered in but Jasper noticed it. He swiftly picked me up bridal style and spun us around gently, kissing me softly on my head. He was about to set me on my feet, but I didn't want to move from him. I moved my arms tighter around his neck and rested my head in the crook of his neck. "Don't let me go," I breathed against his neck.

He chuckled and shook his head. He lowered his face to mine and brushed his lips over my cheek. "Mmm, never, my love," he hummed. His lips trailed to my ear and a low and soft growl escaped from his throat, making my entire body shiver with pleasure. His fingers danced on my back, the slightest touch causing me to arch my back slightly. His perfect eyes met mine and he touched my cheek lightly. "What would my beautiful wife want to do today?" he asked, moving his head from side to side as if he were thinking.

I marveled at him and sighed. "Surprise me," I whispered. "Something fun, out of the ordinary, something that I haven't done before," I said with a giggle.

He chuckled and nodded. He thought for a moment and then looked at me. "No visions, got it?" he told me and I nodded. Then we were running through the woods, sending snow up in the air behind us as we went. Minutes later we reached our house and Jasper ran us up the stairs and set me onto our bed. I turned expectantly at him but his next move surprised me. He turned around and left the room, leaving me lying on our bed very confused.

"Jazz, what are you doing?" I called, hearing him rummage through something.

"It is a surprise remember?" he called back. I heard him chuckled and he picked something up and put them in a bag. He came back into our room and ignored me completely, not even glancing at me as he walked into the closet and started to go through my clothes.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I sat up in the bed, staring at him but he didn't answer me this time. He nodded to himself and then walked towards me. "What are…"

"Shh," he murmured, taking my hand and pulling me to him, walking into the closet. "Here put this on," he started as he handed me an outfit.

"You are going to tell me what to wear?" I asked with a frown as I eyed the clothes. He nodded with a broad smile. The dress that he had picked out was red and cut very short. I looked at Jasper, questioning his sanity but quickly dismissed it. "Ok. This time you can tell me what to wear," I laughed.

He smiled and took the thin fabric from my hands as I undressed, handing it back to me so I could slide it over my head. I looked in the mirror and then back at Jasper. "Why this dress? It barely goes past my hips," I mumbled as turned in the mirror.

"That's the point of the dress," he murmured with a smirk.

"Yea that was very southern-gentlemanly of you, Jasper Whitlock," I stated as I rolled my eyes at him.

"I wasn't the one who bought the dress, love. Although I would like to know what was going through your head when you did get it," he said with a chuckle. "But the dress won't be used that way, Alice, I have another idea," he murmured.

"Yes, another idea that involves a dress that barely covers up my body," I said sarcastically.

He grabbed a jacket for me, even though he knew I wouldn't get cold and guided me out of our room. He grabbed the large backpack as we walked down the stairs and I kept glancing at it, wanting to know what was inside. He chuckled and grabbed something else from in a drawer.

Walking up behind me, he carefully placed a heavy blindfold on my face, covering my eyes completely. I squirmed away from him but staggered to a stop, from not knowing what was around me. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"To go where?" I asked back.

"I will take that as a 'yes'," he said and then swiftly picked me up. I knew he was running because of the wind that was hitting my face but to where I had no idea. He did not say a single word to me as he ran, probably not wanting me to start asking questions again.

The run felt like it would last forever but he finally slowed to a walk. He set me on the ground and started rummaging through his backpack I guess. "Can I take the blindfold off?" I asked.

"No," he answered me as he started taking my shoes off. I pulled my foot away immediately but he pulled it back. "I would never do anything that would make you uncomfortable, Alice," he promised me.

"You already are," I retorted with a sniff as I felt another shoe, different than the one I had on slide onto my foot. I felt him tightening it until where the shoe ended, above my ankle. He repeated this with my left foot and then he let go of me.

I sat there anxiously for a few moments and then his around wrapped around my shoulders and took my jacket off and then picked me up again. He walked a few more steps and then set me down on my feet.

I wobbled and stumbled until he still me by taking most of my weight. "This is your surprise," Jasper murmured as he took the blindfold off of my face and looked at me.

I looked around me to see ice, a lot of it covering the ground from where the water used to be when it was warmed and not snowing outside. Jasper skated forward, pulling me with him. A gasp escaped me, matching my shocked eyes. "Ice skating?" I asked him with a smile. He nodded and pulled me to him as our ice skates did the work for us.

"You told me to surprise you so I did," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around me, spinning us slowly.

"It's wonderful," I whispered as he pulled away from me. He took my hand and we started to skate with each other, him leading the entire time.

He lifted me up by my arms, making me feel like a little kid that was being picked up by a parent. He kissed me as we spun around in a circle and then he set me down carefully. I giggled and worked my hand out of his grip and skated away from him. He followed me quickly, mere feet behind me, his hands not far from grabbing my waist. I could feel the skirt of my dress blowing slightly as I moved, the red fabric brushing my upper thighs silently. I slowed, wanting his warm hands on me at all times, already missing the touch of him. His arms wrapped around me tightly and pulled me up against him. "This is a wonderful surprise," I whispered to him, sighing as I felt his hands move along my body.

"I know how to surprise me wife, I wouldn't have the title 'husband' without that one quality," he chuckled as he brushed his lips against my lips and slowly, painfully, made their way to my own but pulled away too soon. "I love you, Alice, you make me so happy. I'm so glad that you chose me," he murmured to me.

"There was no choice to be made, it was more of a want, a longing...to be called yours for eternity," I breathed as I turned to look at his beautiful face. "And I am overjoyed to know that you are mine as well," I spoke softly as I looked into his bright gold orbs. His arms tightened around me, pulling me against his chest as our eyes continued to stay locked. "My first and my last," I whispered as I brought a hand up to his marble cheek. "My one and only," I continued as I kissed his neck tenderly.

I felt guilt surge through him, although he tried to hide it behind his breathtaking smile. "Don't do that, don't feel like that, it's over, it's the past," I reassured him. "I don't love you any less because of that," I promised him as I sent him constant waves of love.

He lifted me off of my feet and kissed me passionately, but set me back down seconds later. "You are the love of my life, the core of my existence. You make me whole," he told me in a tender voice, his voice meaning everything that he spoke. "You are my love, my life, my soul," he told me.

He kissed my forehead and then released me, taking my hand as our skates continued to move on their own.

I looked up at the sky, darker than usual due to the snow clouds that hovered closer to the ground than normal. I knew that it was around eight in the evening though because of the colors that was starting to peak in my perfect vision. "It's almost Christmas day," I murmured as I turned to look at him.

"Yes, the first Christmas of many that I get to spend with you," he told me with a smile.

"Stop it, you are going to make me blush," I mumbled with a giggle as I tucked my face into Jasper's side.

"Something that I would give almost anything to see," he murmured as he brought his hand to my chin so my face was facing him now.

"Me too," I whispered as I looked at his face, trying vainly to imagine him blushing, supposing that he was doing the same considering the look on his face. "What does it feel like?" I asked him quietly.

He looked at me with humor in his eyes but started to ponder on the question. "Hmm, your cheeks," he started as he placed his hands on my cheeks and continued. "They feel warm, almost hot, and sometimes you feel a tingle too," he murmured as his face neared mine, closing the space between us and kissing me, his lips moving on mine skillfully. My eyes fluttered shut and my arms shot around his neck, pulling me closer to him.

He picked me up and the next thing I knew, he had dropped to a sit on the snow with me in his arms still. "I have another idea," he said, his voice muffled against my lips.

I moaned quietly as he pulled away to look at me with his devious grin, the grin that told me that he was thinking about what he wanted. "I would like you to use this dress one last time for something else," he said seductively, kissing down my neck and to my collar bone, giving it a little nip.

"And that would be?" I asked innocently, pretending that I had no clue as to what he was talking about.

"I want you, you look amazingly sexy in this dress and I can't pass up this," he said huskily. I smiled and decided that I would toy around with him for a while.

"I think…I want to ice skate some more," I told him as I started to get away from him but he pulled me back to him, gripping my waist tightly.

"We can ice skate later," he mumbled his voice sounding like a whine..

I brought my lips to his ear and started to trace it with my tongue. "Or we can go hunting," I suggested with a shrug.

He groaned and started to kiss the top of my chest, slowly lowering as he continued. His hand moved up my thigh and started to run circles on it. I tried to control myself to tease him a little longer but he was making it extremely hard. "What do you say, my love?" he asked against my exposed skin.

"About what?" I asked him, trying to go on a little longer.

A growl erupted from his throat and his hand on my thigh moved to the most sensitive spot on my body. "This," he answered me as he moved his lips back to mine. "I want to make love to you," he whispered.

A smile broke my lips then and he knew I was seeing how long he could last, but I had already lost it so my game was over. I moved my hand to his pants and ran my hand over the bulge, causing Jasper to moan again. I grabbed his member through his jeans and he kissed me harder, still waiting for my response. "Yes," I moaned and he swiftly picked me up. "Make love to me," I continued and he ran as fast as he could back to our house with me in his arms.

It felt like an eternity but my head finally hit the pillow that rested on our bed. He was on top of me then, his lips molding to mine as he ran his hands across my body. "Make love to me, Jasper," I begged in a whisper.

And that's what we did for the rest of the night.

_**Tell me what you think of it! I will try for another update on friday or Saturday but no promises. My laptop crashed and we are taking it to the shop on Wednesday. I am hoping to get another one because it will be there for a while. But I will try my best like I always do!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! It means a lot to me! Review me and you will get a special shout out in my next chapter! Thanks everyone! Luv ya!  
**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**I have no idea of what to think of this chapter but...idk...**_

Alice and I were sitting on the couch, my arms tight around her while my hands ran circles along her waist. We had been sitting here for a while, just being with her in silence was amazing. She wasa the most beautiful thing in the world and she was all mine. I was without a doubt, the luckiest man in the world to have her. She was everything and more to me.

It was now April, over a year since I had met her and about two months away from our anniversary. It had almost been a year since she was mine, all mine and no one else's. I could call her mine because she was and I was all hers. We weren't like any normal couple. We were newly weds, which had the title of 'having sex all the time and in every part of your house possible' but that didn;t apply for us. I mean of course we had sex, but it wasn't all the time. I still remember our first time making love right after our wedding. I knew that was when we would, me not wanting to have sex with her before our marriage and her not wanting to wait. I didn't blame her at all, she had been looking, waiting for me for almost thirty years and if I were in her shoes I would be asking for the same thing. I couldn't do that to her though, she was such a perfect, innocent person and I thought she deserved everything, everything had to be perfect for her.

I found this perfect house on the beach because she said that she loved the beach. I had Charlotte and Peter help me out with the numerous flowers that I knew Alice would love/ Thank god for them. When I brought her there that evening she was stunned, speechless. She loved it just like I knew she would.

We had a hard time with sex, well, I did actually. Since my extra sense was empathy everything that I felt was amplified all the time and then sent out to others around me. I monitored what I was sending out to her at first, seeing that it was taking a huge toll on her but she got used to it slowly. We had spent hours in that one room because after we both got used to my talent setting in neither of us wanted to stop. We probably spent over a day in the bedroom having sex. We would probably still be there today if I hadn't of controlled my tenor.

We spent the nexxt few hours just laying in bed with each other, telling the other that we loved them but it was unecessary because we both could already feel it. She had told me that she never wanted to leave that place, that we could stay here forever but we both knew that we couldn't. Alice had never mentioned going back there after the incident after returned from our honeymoon. She knew I was say no and she didn't want me to be upset over what had happened.

A small tug on my shirt brought me back to reality. "What are you thinking about, Jazz?" her beautiful, silver-bell voice chimed as she looked into my eyes softly.

"Just letting my mind wonder, my love," I told her as I kissed her tenderly on the cheek. She let out a small laugh that echoed throughout the room and then disappeared.

"And that would be?" she asked, poking her finger into my stomach softly. She lifted her other arm and moved it up and down my arm, stopping every so often to trace a scar.

I smiled softly, looking at her beautiful face, inches away from my own. "Thinking about our first time," I murmured as I looked at her. She let out a small giggle and snuggled into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she sighed into me.

"I was too," she whispered as she locked gazes with me. That was how we were about a lot of things. It was like our minds worked as one, doing the same thing as the other. "What an experience," she mumbled into my chest as she stifled another giggle.

I chuckled softly as well, rubbing her back gently. "An experience indeed," I drawled as I pulled her closer to me. Both of our minds floated away for a moment as our eyes locked again. Her golden eyes held so much in them and i learned so much about her by just looking into them. Her eyes were always loving and kind, I had never seen them any different. Her eyes would always tell me a story about her and she knew that. She also knew that she could never get away with hiding things anymore, I could always tell from her eyes if she was hiding something from me.

"You're beautiful, Alice," I whispered to her, pulling her even closer so I could kiss the top of her head.

Her tinkling laugh filled the room again. "I didn't see that one coming," she said sarcastically but kissed the tip of my nose. "Thank you, though," she whispered with a bright smile

We fell into silence again, her body above mine as her fingers danced around my chest. She was humming tunelessly with her eyes shut, her warm breath spilling from her parted lips. I breathed in her wonderful scent, that was one thing that 'i could never get tired of and still today I am wondering what she smells like. It is an addicting scent that I always yearned for.

Suddenly, I wasn't expecting it but I felt myself stiffen in my jeans. Alice stiffened as well, her eyes popping open and looking up at me in confusion but desire was in her eyes. "Mmm," she sighed with a devious smile as she wriggled her body against mine. I moaned in pleasure and she kissed me fervently. I pushed her off of me, onto the other side of the couch and followed on top of her, pushing our bodies closer. I continued to kiss her but she pulled away shaking her head.

"Not here," she murmured as she motioned to the couch. That was another thing about Alice, she only let us have sex in our bed when we were in the house. It was either have sex in the bed or no sex. i picked her up in my arms and carried her up the stairs, where I placed her on the bed and followed behind her. She started to work on my shirt and easily slid it off of my chest, moving her hands to my jeans. I tore at her shirt and she laughed lightly as my arms wrapped around her back so I could unclasp her bra. My hands moved to her skirt and slid it off of her as she worked at pulling away my boxers.

I kissed her then, pulling her body on top of mine so we were closer. A purr rose in her chest, urging me to move on. I felt her hand slide to my member and wrap around it. She stopped kissing my then and started to kiss down my chest, slowly, painfully slow. I moaned again and she slowed even more. She sped up as she neared me and breezily passed me, moving down my thigs and then back up again.

She had never blown me and I wanted to know so badly what she felt like, but would never ask her too. I felt her finger on my tip and slowly move down my shaft. "Alice," I moaned as my body shuddered.

"Hmm?" she asked and I could hear the smile on her face. Her fingers continued on me and it was driving me insane. Her fingers disappeared and then I felt her tongue slither down my erection, making me moan even more. She trailed kisses up and down me and finished, planting a kiss on my tip before she stopped. She knew by now that I wanted this and was only going slow to make me go over the edge before she got there.

"Alice," I said her name again, this time growling her name in a strangle. She was silent for a while, continueing her trail along me, having her fun teasing me while she had the chance too.

"Yes, Jazz?" she asked, her breath going against me, making me grow harder. She noticed that small change too and rubbed my throbbing dick tenderly. She waited for me to answer but I couldn't find one. "What?" she whispered as she licked me again, making me shiver with want.

I found my voice then and used it before it disappeared. "Suck me," I moaned quietly. I felt her finger me once again and then I felt her envelope me into her mouth and I came almost instantly. She sighed at the feeling and moaned loudly.

I grabbed her head and pushed it to me, trying to get as much of her as possible and we both maoned instantly. I flet her tongue move around me as she sucked harder, holding me into place.

She pulled away from my member after a handful of minutes that was pure bliss to me. She moved up my body and kissed me hard on the lips. "Amazing," I whispered against her and she giggled softly. I rolled us over and she immediately wrapped her legs around me.

"Mmm, what are you doing, my love?" I asked her gently as I pulled her legs from around me but kept my legs straddling her.

"Fuck me," she whimpered as she pressed herself to me.

I shook my head at her and my lips disappeared from her own. "Oh no, no, no, my dear, it is my turn," I murmured to her as I slowly trailed my lips down her neck and to her collarbone. She cried out feebly at how slow I went, making me smile slightly.

I moved my target a little lower and focused on her chest. I kissed her peeked nipple softly and then took her left breast in my mouth, sucking tenderly on the soft skin. She moaned in pleasure and I went to work on her right breast. I started to kiss down her stomach and skipped her wet center, making her writhe underneath me. "Jasper," she moaned quietly. "Please," she begged in a whisper.

I didn't reply to her request and moved my kisses down her thighs and then back up. I stopped kissing her and she stiffened again. "Jazz," she started to whine my name.

I kissed the top of her swiftly and moved my hand down to her sweet spot. "You're wet," I mumbled as I spread her legs and fit my head in between.

"Always wet," she replied in a gasp. "For you," she continued and I smiled at her words. I stuck a finger in her and she moaned immediately. I stuck another in and then a third and she shuddered. "Jasper," she moaned and ran her fingers through my hair. "I want you," she whispered. I kissed both of her thighs and then stuck my tongue into her. I was in bliss once again at her amazing taste, once again undescribable.

Her body started to writhe as she started her orgasm and I pulled away after a while. her breaths came in pants and she looked at me as I came up to her again. "I still want you," she panted as she looked at me with black eyes.

Her legs wrapped around me and this time I let her. I thrusted into her and she yelped at the sudden pressure. I stroked her cheek and leaned down to kiss her again as I began to thrust into her. "Faster," she gasped as she closed her eyes softly. I did what she said and received another moan from her.

Two hours later Alice laid against me with my arms tight around her. The covers were wrapped around our bodies as we held the other.

"Alice?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm?" she answered me, turning her head to look into my eyes.

"Every time we do this it feels like the first tim all over again," I whispered.

She nodded her head and kissed me on the cheek. "It's like that for me too, Jazz."

_**And there is my first chapter that deserves an M. What do you think of this chapter? Please tell me cuz I don't know what to think of it. I wrote this chapter because there probably won't be much fluff or...well...this in the next few chapter. They are going to find the Cullens now and have a few bumps along the road. The faster and the more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes out.**_

**_Also: For those of you teenage readers who are back in school or are about to go back to school like me, I wish you luck in your new school year. Are there any of you that are back in school or are going? I really would like to know if this story gets readers that are my age. Now I am just putting my thoughts on this chapter, I will stop... REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**WHAT? AN UPDATE?**_

**_Ok, so this isn't really an update but a redoo of the chapter. When I got reviews for this chapter, I felt kinda bad that I had built you guys up for se peice of crap that i wrote last time. So I redid it so i could make you guys and myself feel better. _**

**_I would like to give a shout out to The Scrath Man! They told me out right that the chapter sucked and lucky for you guys I don't like to disappoint. So this chapter is for you, The Scrath Man, and I hope that I did a better job this time beacuse your review really got through to me! And...I am over my writers block!_**

**_Sorry it took me so long to update but school started and i am sorry to say this but grades matter more than this story right now. Colleges are starting to view me from sports and they are checking my grades...so i kind of have to do good now...Life sucks as a 10th grader...:(_**

**_Anyways, enjoy!_**

I sat in the center of the bed in our room, reading a civil war book that Alice had purchased from an antique book store. Alice was in the gigantic closet, putting clothes away that she had just shopped for. She flitted around the room in silence, putting various clothes where she wanted them. She hummed quietly, her voice sounding perfect even though the tune was endless.

"Oh, Jazz, I got you something, too," she said from where she stood in the doorway now, her arms crossing her chest as she leaned against the doorframe At her feet where maybe three bags that were quite large. I grimaced and met her beautiful gaze.

"That is great, my dear," I murmured and immediately pulled my book back to where I could continue reading it. I heard her grunt and then she was on the bed next to me. Her fingers slid over mine and she pulled the book from my grasp and tossed it onto the floor. She moved again so she sat on my lap, her face a few inches away from my own.

"Don't get too excited, Jazz," she whispered with a little giggle as she rolled her eyes at me. She kissed me tenderly and then pulled away, resting her head against my shoulder. "Anyways, I already put your clothes away. It is something special for not just you but me too," she murmured as she ran her tiny fingers through my blond hair.

"You better not be tricking me like you did last time," I said as I looked at her with a frown. "I really don't like shopping."

"I know, I know, but it isn't this time, I promise," she giggled as she flitted off of the bed and to the bags. She brought them to me and sat back down in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she brought one bag to me. She sat there, waiting. I moved my hands farther and brought the bag closer. I dipped my hand inside and lifted the box that was in it. I opened the box easily to find Styrofoam. I fished through it until I hit something, pulling it out of the foam. A smile broke my lips.

"Our vows," I whispered in her ear. We both had spent some time thinking of wedding vows, knowing that we would be with them for eternity. I held the picture frame, the outside design made of gold. In the top section of the clear glass were my vows to Alice written in gold cursive; 'Love Has No Beginning And No Ending.' At the bottom section of the glass was the rest of my vow; 'As I place this ring on your finger, its perfect symmetry is a symbol of our perfect love. It has no beginning and no ending, a symbol of the eternal commitment we have made to each other today.' In the middle of the frame was space for a picture. The background of the frame was a deep burgundy color with a little design on it. "Alice…how did you do this?" I asked her as I kissed her cheek.

"This lady named Annabelle personalized them. She works at that framing company in town," she answered as she pulled the second bag towards us. I opened the bag and then undid the box, taking the frame out of the encasement again and saw Alice's vows to me. This frame was gold as well and the words at the top of the frame in gold read; 'I Give You My Life To Keep." At the bottom was the continuation of her vows; 'I, Alice, take you Jasper, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep.' In the middle was a space for a picture that was the same size as the one on mine.

"And I have one more," she said as she opened the bag this time. She pulled another picture frame out but this time it was bordered in silver with silver writing that had a simple 'I Love You' on it. A larger picture space lay on this frame and the background was a tan color. "I thought that since Peter and Charlotte made sure to get the pictures for us that we shouldn't let them just sit there. We can put our favorites in them," she murmured as she looked at the three picture frames.

"This is perfect, Alice," I told her as I hugged her to me. She wriggled out of my grasp and walked over to our dresser, pulling out the group of pictures we had from our wedding. She danced back over to me and settled at my side, leaning into my side slightly. She spread her top three out as I picked my three as well. We ended up with four pictures, us both liking the same pictures. "I think…that this one should go in this one," I started as I placed the picture of me holding Alice bridal style, her arm wrapped around my neck as her other hand rested on my cheek, our eyes were locked and our faces were maybe three inches apart over the frame that said, 'I Love You.'

"I like that one too, and what about this one over yours?" she asked as she placed a picture of the two of us at the alter, our hands intertwined and both of our rings evident on our fingers. This was right after the priest had announced, 'You are now husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.' Our gold eyes bore into our soul mates', promising so many things to one another easily.

"Perfect," I whispered as I slid my hand into hers. We looked over the two pictures, wondering which one would fit for Alice's vows.

At the same moment we pointed to a picture of our first dance, may hands on her waist and her arms wrapped around my neck. "I like that one," we said in unison, our voices mixing in harmony. We both laughed lightly and I kissed the top of her head.

She started to place the pictures carefully inside their frames and I helped her. "Perfect," she sighed as she looked at them and then up at me. "What do you think?" she asked me softly.

"Amazing," I breathed in her ear as I squeezed her sides. She giggled and rested herself in my lap. She wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around her hips and added myself to the kiss. Her arms snaked around my neck and her hands moved into my hair, pulling my head closer to hers. Our lips parted in unison and my tongue claimed her mouth easily. She sighed and arched her back, stretching her small body against mine.

"I love you," she whispered as she pulled away from me, kissing my jaw and my neck. She trailed her lips over my skin, softly, slowly, painfully slow, finally making her way back to my lips.

"I love you more," I said back as I trailed my lips to her forehead, kissed her cheeks, ran my tongue against her jaw, and nibbled on her neck. I moved my lips closer to hers but stopped at the edge of her lips. I kept my lips there and nuzzled my nose against her cheek, making her body shudder. She moved her face to try and catch my lips but I moved with her, teasing her slightly. A whimper escaped her lips as she moved again but I moved with her. Her next move took me by surprise, she shoved me against the bed and steadied my face with a strong grip from her hands.

"I hate it when you do that, it drives me insane," she growled and then kissed me, the kiss growing more rough and passionate. She sat up then and unbuttoned my shirt, tossing it to the floor and running her cool fingers against my skin. My hands moved to her skirt, moving under the hem and running up her smooth thighs to her sensitive spot which was already wet with her arousal. My already throbbing member hardened in anticipation. I tore the seams to her skirt and let it fall to the floor with a light thud. "A little excited are we?" she asked.

"How can I not? You are so alluring," I murmured as I shifted us so she was pinned underneath me. I brought my lips to hers and gently sucked on her bottom lip as my other hand worked her skillfully out of her shirt Her hands worked slowly down my sides and fell to the buttons on my jeans. She fiddled with the button as she smirked at me, taking her time. After a minute, a possessive growl erupted from my throat and she flicked it undone with a small laugh. She pulled the fabric and it tore easily, falling off of the bed like the rest of the clothing.

I pulled my lips from hers and kissed her cheek slowly, then moving on to her jaw. I tilted her head up so I could reach her neck and kissed every inch that I could reach. She moaned and writhed underneath me. "Jazz, please, I need you…I want you," she begged me in a whine.

"Aww, baby, let me have my fun first," I said huskily in her ear and then proceeded to her collarbone. She cried out as I nibbled on her softly. My hand slowly trailed down the middle of her body and then slid to the top of her thigh. My other hand went to her underwear. I placed my thumb against the fabric and gently pressed against her.

"Jasper," she cried my name out in pure bliss, on her emotional high from my talent. Her body arched and her limbs started to spasm. This usually happened when we made love, my emotions always intensified to her, the lust, passion sent her through her orgasm before I even got to her but she still wanted more. Her body came to a halt and her breathing was labored, now panting and gasping for unnecessary air. She screamed as I repeated the procedure. "Now, Jazz," she cried as she arched her back.

I kissed down her chest, ignoring her for the time being. My hands moved up to her bra and I kissed down her cleavage. I undid her bra and captured her left breast in my mouth, sucking on the tender and smooth skin. Her body went limp then and if I wasn't in the process of making love to her I would have noticed more. I continued to suck and nip on her, moving to her right breast also. She screamed then and her body jolted in a strange way, but the movement was so strong that I was knocked off of her.

What was that? Had I harmed her? Of course I didn't mean to but…what if I did? "Alice?" I asked as I looked at her, watching as her eyes opened, showing wide eyes. "I'm sorry did I hurt-?"

"I found them," she yelled as her eyes sparked with happiness. What the hell? "I found them, Jasper! They live in Denali, they just moved there," she squealed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, completely baffled.

She looked at me for a moment with confused eyes. "The Cullens of course. I found them, Jasper," she said with a smile.

Oh. "Then why did you scream like that? Alice, you made me think that I had hurt you! I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you while we were making love," I said harshly.

She tilted her head to the side and then stood, walking away from me and into the closet. "I don't know why you always think you will hurt me," she said from where she was. After she said those words she walked out of the closet wearing a black silk cami with white sophies. She walked over to the dresser to where the pictures laid. "You have never hurt me, ever," she said as she turned to look at me.

"Yes I have, countless times, and you know it! When I lost control and killed the human, you tried to help me and I had hurt you," I growled and glared at her, daring her to speak because she had parted her lips. "When Maria took you away from me, she hurt you so much just because you are my wife. I can never prove that I am worthy of you because I am not! Why did you come and find me anyways? Because you felt bad for me?" I growled at her.

Her eyes widened and she looked at me with hurt eyes. As soon as those words left my mouth I wish I could have taken them back. "Is…is that what you really think?" she asked in a whisper.

I didn't say anything, I didn't know where to start. I was wrong, really wrong but I didn't know what to say to her. I got off of the bed and walked into the closet in silence, dressing quickly and then walking out of the closet. "I need to think," I said to her, not answering her question and leaving the room, shutting the door behind me. My feet carried me to the back door and then out into the forest.

What had I done? Once again I was proving myself unworthy of her again. I just left her there, after she told me that she found the Cullens. I didn't mean a single word that I had said. Why was I so hard headed?

I came to a stop and sat down, thinking about what I had done. What if she didn't want me anymore? I know that she loves me and I love her too and I had no right to say that to her.

Ever since I met her, she was the only thing that I wanted. There was a gravitational pull between the two of us since day one. I had never felt any emotion that was as strong as Alice's love towards me and I could have just wrecked that. I had to fix this, it was my fault.

I stood then and started to run back to the house. By now, it had been maybe two hours, the sun now setting. It took me a while to get back to the house but soon enough I did. The sky was completely dark and in the house I could hear sobs…that I had caused. I opened the door to the back door and went up the stairs. I reached for the knob to the door but paused. Did she want me to come in? "Alice?" I asked and I heard my voice quiver slightly.

"Go away, Jasper," she said but I could feel that she didn't mean it. I sighed and walked into the room. I found her, her body balled up in a corner of our room. I carefully walked over to her and sat down beside her. I didn't know what to do after that so I just sat there. "I never thought you weren't good enough for me," she said in a quiet voice. There was no anger in her tone and it gave me a little confidence.

"Alice, I am sorry," I murmured to her. "I had no right to say that, I know you love me and…I love you too," I continued. "I didn't mean what I said, I was wrong, dead wrong and I hope that you can forgive me," I said quietly. She didn't answer me, a round of silence passed between us except for the few sobs that would escape her from time to time. "Alice , please? You are so special to me, I don't want to lose you because I was not thinking and being an airhead."

Silence filled the room again and my world was slowly crashing down…but…then she spoke. "Do you really think that?" she asked in a whisper.

"Do I think what?" I asked her as I turned to look at her. She took a small breath and turned to face me.

"Do you think that I came to find you because I felt bad for you?" she asked as another sob left her throat.

"Honestly?" I asked her softly.

"Yes, I want the truth, Jasper, do you really think that?" she asked again.

I took both of her hands in mine and looked into her eyes. "No, Alice, I don't. At first I did, when we first met but…you never left me when I slipped up or messed up. You told me that you would never leave me and would always support and help me. I had always wondered why I was so lucky to deserve you but I never thought about it long. I know I don't deserve you but I could never leave you, I couldn't find it in me, I love you, Alice, I love you so much and-"

"Jasper, don't ever think that you don't deserve me. If you don't deserve me then I don't deserve you. You have to have more faith in yourself. You are such a good person, Jasper, so kind, so loving. You make me so happy, spoil me rotten actually. I don't think anyone in the world could love me better than you do. You know me so well, so attentive and caring to anything and everything about me," she murmured.

"I love to see you happy, it makes me happy to see that beautiful smile on your perfect face. You have changed my life, Alice, and I don't want to ever lose you. I am sorry," I said again.

"Don't apologize, just kiss me," she whispered as she looked at me with the most adorable smile.

I pulled her to me and kissed her tenderly, softly as her arms wrapped themselves around my neck. "I love you, sweetheart, never forget that," I whispered as I kissed her again. I felt her nod against me and I chuckled. "Now, back to earlier, when would you like to go find the Cullens?" I asked her quietly.

"We don't have to leave yet, they will be there for a while," she whispered as she kissed me again. "We can go when you are ready," she whispered.

"See, you are trying to make me happy again. We can leave when you are ready to go," I told her as I kissed her neck.

"We can leave tomorrow if you want to, it will be cloudy and we can travel easier," she whispered.

"Your wish is my command, my love," I whispered as I hugged her body and then stood with her in my arms. "I love you, Alice and I really am sorry," I continued as I ran my fingers down her cheek.

"Don't be sorry, and I love you too. And Jasper?" she asked me.

"Yes, darlin?" I murmured as I rubbed my hand gently over her back.

"You will never hurt me and you never have. The things that I go through, I go through them because I love you so much and there could be a slight chance that I would lose you. I will do anything to keep you safe, no matter what the cost is. Anything that will keep you with me, I will do in a heartbeat," she told me.

"I don't like you saying that but I guess I can't stop you…and I will anything for you in a flash, even if it means dying to protect you," I whispered.

"That chance will never come, so you don't have to," she told me with an even voice.

I kissed her once again and everything fell back into place for me. Alice was still mine and loved me and vice versa.

Now we just had to find the Cullens.

_**Was it any good? I really hope that it was better than the other one...please review for me to tell me how i did and i will really work on getting another chapter out soon! Luv u guys, u mean a lot 2 me!**_

**_REVIEW!_**


	23. Epilogue

_**So, I know it has been a long time since I have updated but this is the last chapter and I wanted it to be perfect. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story and I hope you love this chapter! Thank you to: tookeeluv, chlojoe, sweet sonia, half-ling08, DarkAngel2Wolf, ForTheLoveOfEmmett, ACndCA, wonderful-sunset, Team Alice and Jasper, luna moon18, The Scratch Man, txjazz1863, ja4ever, -Katherine-Alvers-, jilly611, and fairgirl for reviewing for chapter 22.  
Enjoy!**_

**Epilogue:**

"We are almost there," Alice murmured in a quiet and calm voice. Her husband, Jasper, stood closely next to her with his hand gripping her own as she peered into the future. "Only five miles," she added as her eyelids opened to reveal stunning golden eyes. "Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie will be the only ones there when we arrive. Emmett and Edward are out hunting about thirty miles north of here and won't be back for…" her voice trailed off as she momentarily zoned out again, checking her sight once again. "Another two hours," she told him as she nodded to herself.

Snow fell noiselessly to the cold earth around the couple. They had finally reached their destination, a part of the country where they had never been. Elensburg, Oregon. The town was perfect, having nearby cities but also having miles and miles of forest.

Two weeks ago, Alice had pinpointed where the Cullens were currently living. The two didn't rush, they merely took there time because they knew that the family would be there for a while.

"Are you ready, Jasper?" Alice's sweet voice rang in Jasper's ear and he turned to her.

Jasper was nervous, nervous because he didn't know these people, or he didn't know them as a person. Alice had only told him about the family from her visions that she had seen about them. Also, what if they didn't like him, trust him, or were scared of him? What would he do then? Alice had wanted this almost as much as she wanted him and he didn't want to come between that. He wanted Alice to be happy, no matter what the cost.

"Jasper?" Alice asked again and this time she tilted her head up to look him fully in the face. That pulled him out of his trance he looked down at her worried gaze. To Alice, he looked worried. She knew how to read him no matter how hard he tried to mask what he was feeling. "We don't have to go now, Jazz. If you aren't ready for this yet, we can wait," she told her mate calmly.

He wished that he could do that but he knew how much she wanted this. He could see the longing in her eyes as she said this, silently pleading that he declined that off. But of course, if he had said yes, she would willingly do what he needed without a second thought. "No, it's just…" he trailed off as he shook his head. He breathed out a sigh. "Maybe you should go without me," he said and he felt a stab of pain come off of him. It would hurt if he had to leave her and he knew that he wasn't able to.

Small and smooth arms wrapped around his torso easily and Alice rested her head on his chest. "Oh, Jazz," she whispered as she rubbed her hand against his back. "You know I can't do that," she murmured. "I could never do that, it would hurt too much."

"But you want this, you want to be with this family. Trust me, Alice, I do too, I just…What if they don't like me?" he asked her. His wife pulled back and stared up at him with kind and loving eyes. "I am not the best person to be around. Have you thought that they might not like me?" he asked her softly.

She shook her head as a smile broke on her lips. "Jazz, they will love you, I have seen it. You will love them too. I will never lead you into anything that may hurt you. We will both fit in and we will be family in no time," she told him as she stood on her toes to peck him on the cheek. "Trust me."

Her words reassured him a little and he nodded his head at her. "You are right. I am just overreacting. I shouldn't have doubted you," he said with a small smile.

"Are you sure-?"

"Alice, I am fine, really," he promised her as he squeezed her hand. He had learned from his two years with this perfect women to never doubt her. She always did things with both of their intentions and cared strongly about what he thought about a situation. Anyways, as long as he was with her, everything would be alright. She was his life, his light, his future. The rest didn't really matter.

Alice tilted her head at Jasper, eyeing him carefully. "You don't have to do this because of me, Jasper. You already do too much for me, spoil me really," she murmured as she ran a soothing hand down his scarred arm.

"You told me that we would fit in with this family. That we would be really happy here. I believe you, Alice. I have never doubted you before and I am not starting now. I just need to push away my fears," he told her. "They sound like nice people and that is a good atmosphere for me," he added.

"They are…and it will be," she quipped confidently with a bright smile. "You will love them," she told him reassuringly.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" he asked her. "Let's go meet our family." The certainty that filled his voice stunned him but he smiled. Alice smiled at him again and nodded.

"Yes, our family," she whispered to him. Her hand moved up to his cheek and brushed over to his ear. "I am so proud of you, Jasper," she breathed as she looked deep into his deep gold eyes. Her eyes glistened as if she were about cry as she looked at him.

He lifted his hand to her cheek, cupping it with his large hand. "It is all because of you, Alice, you saved me," he told her in a voice barely above a whisper. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered and she stood on her toes as Jasper bent slightly to meet her lips. After a moment the two pulled away and Alice took his hand, their hands twining instantly. "Ready?" she asked after a minute of silence.

"Yes," he answered confidently. "For the future."

She trilled a small laugh but then looked over at him. "No," she told him as they started to run towards the house and the family that would become theirs.

"Our future, together. For forever."

_A stranger you were once  
Then, with a gentle look you took my hand.  
As our lives engaged,  
you lit my life and I held both your hands.  
Now that years have passed,  
ours souls have indeed become one.  
How fortunate we are  
that we have found the love so true  
that everyone dreams about._

**_So, that is it for Midnight Affair. This was my longest project by far and it took me a lot of time. In the end, I am not totally happy with it because when I started out there were a lot of errors. I may be doing a remake of when Alice and Jasper met sooner or later but it will only be in Jasper's POv and I will go until maybe a year or two after they meet the Cullens. Also, I want you guys to go to my profile and check out my poll. I am planning on starting a new story when i finish Moonrise and I need your opinion._**

**_I want to say thanks to all of you guys! Fans/Reviewers made my time worth while. Thank you for the 210 reviews for this story! You guys are awesome and really helped to make this story possible. You all were really encouraging._**

**_If anyone has one-shot ideas, send me a review or Pm me and I will do it. I am now going to start writing one-shots because I always thinks of things during class (when I should be learning...what is wrong with me?) and I can't put them in my stories because they would make sense. I hope to get some ideas because I am more than willing!_**

**_Please Review this last chapter and tell me how I did. i was kind of emotional at the end, and I was wonering if it was just me or you guys felt it too. Yea, and I am going to go now before you guys think I am totally crazy..._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! Thank u every1! You guys are awesome!_**


End file.
